A Caminho da Sepultura
by yurusesasuke
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃO! [...] Tudo isso deveria ter me assustado, mas era como se minha mente fosse incapaz de um pensamento racional. Ele era um vampiro, um homem perigoso, e quase tinha me matado... e nada disso importava mais do que senti-lo. Eu lambi meus lábios e não me afastei, e isso era todo o convite que Sasuke precisava.
1. Chapter 1

_Oi, pessoal! Essa história NÃO ME PERTENCE. É uma adaptação do livro A Caminho da Sepultura, da escritora Jeaniene Frost. Naruto também não me pertence (infelizmente, porque se me pertencesse Neji não teria morrido e em todo episódio teria muito Sasusaku)._

* * *

Eu congelei com as luzes vermelhas e azuis piscando atrás de mim, porque não havia nenhum jeito de explicar o que estava na parte de trás da minha caminhonete. Eu parei, prendendo a minha respiração assim que o xerife se aproximou da minha janela.

― Olá. Alguma coisa errada? ― Meu tom era todo inocência, enquanto eu rezava que não houvesse nada de incomum em meus olhos. _Controle-se._ Você sabe o que acontece quando fica chateada.

― Sim, você tem uma lanterna traseira quebrada. Licença e registro, por favor. ― Merda. Isso deve ter acontecido quando eu estava carregando a carroceria. Velocidade tinha sido a essência na hora, delicadeza não. Eu entreguei a ele minha licença verdadeira, não a falsa. Ele apontou sua lanterna para trás e para frente entre a identificação e o meu rosto. ― Sakura Haruno. Você é a garota de Mebuki Haruno, não é? Do Pomar de Cerejas Haruno?

― Sim, senhor. ― Educadamente e suavemente, como se eu não tivesse uma preocupação no mundo.

― Bem, Sakura, é quase quatro da manhã. Porque você está na rua tão tarde? ― Eu poderia dizer a ele a verdade sobre as minhas atividades, exceto que eu não queria passar por complicações. Ou uma estada prolongada em uma cela acolchoada.

― Eu não consegui dormir, então decidi dirigir por aí. ― Para o meu espanto, ele caminhou até a carroceria da caminhonete e apontou sua lanterna para ela.

―O que você tem aí atrás? ― Ah, nada incomum. Um cadáver sob algumas malas e um machado.

― Sacos de cerejas do pomar dos meus avós. ― Se a batida do meu coração estivesse um pouquinho mais alta, iria ensurdecê-lo.

― Sério?― Com a sua lanterna ele cutucou um pedaço de plástico. ― Um deles está vazando.

― Não se preocupe. ― Minha voz era quase um guincho. ― Eles sempre vazam. Esse é o porque de eu os carregar nessa caminhonete velha. Eles mancham o fundo dela de vermelho. ― Alívio caiu sobre mim quando ele parou sua exploração e retornou para a minha janela.

― E você está dirigindo por aí tão tarde porque não conseguiu dormir? ― Havia uma linha de conhecimento em sua boca. Seu olhar foi para o meu cabelo completamente alto e despenteado. ― Você acha que eu vou acreditar nisso? ― A insinuação era descarada e eu quase perdi o meu controle. Ele pensou que eu estava fora dormindo por aí. Uma acusação muda pendurou entre nós. _Você é como a sua mãe, não é?_ Não era fácil ser ilegítima numa pequena cidade, pessoas ainda mantinham isso contra você. Na sociedade de hoje em dia, você pensaria que isso não importava, mas Konohagakure, tinha seu próprio conjunto de normas. Eles eram arcaicos na melhor das hipóteses. Com um grande esforço eu segurei minha raiva. Minha humanidade tendia a cair como uma pele descartável quando eu ficava irritada.

― Poderíamos manter isso só entre nós, xerife? ― De volta a sinceridade piscando em meus olhos. Isso funcionou no cara morto, de qualquer forma. ― Prometo que não farei de novo. ― Ele mexeu no seu cinto enquanto me considerava. Sua grande barriga apertada contra o tecido da sua camisa, mas eu contive os comentários sobre sua cintura ou o fato de que ele cheirava a cerveja. Finalmente ele sorriu, expondo um dente da frente torto.

― Vá para casa, Sakura Haruno, e concerte a lanterna traseira.

― Sim, senhor! ― Tonta pelo alívio, eu acelerei a caminhonete e fui embora. Essa tinha sido por pouco. Eu teria que ter mais cuidado da próxima vez. As pessoas reclamam sobre ter pais caloteiros ou esqueletos no armário da família. Para mim, ambos eram realmente verdade. Oh, não me entendam errado. Eu nem sempre soube o que eu era. Eu aprendi a manter as coisas para mim mesma e a esconder as diferenças. Para todos os outros, eu era apenas estranha. Sem amigos. Gostava de passear por aí em horas estranhas e tinha uma estranha pele pálida. Até mesmo meus avós não sabiam o que estava em mim, mas mais uma vez, tampouco aqueles que eu caçava sabiam.

Havia um padrão para os meus finais de semana agora. Eu ia para qualquer clube que ficasse a três horas de distância procurar por alguma ação. Não o tipo que o bom xerife pensou que eu estivesse, mas de um outro tipo. Eu bebia como um peixe e esperava ser apanhada por alguém especial. Um que eu esperava que pudesse acabar enterrando no quintal dos fundos, se eu não fosse morta primeiro. Eu tenho feito isso por seis anos agora. Talvez eu tivesse um desejo de morte. Engraçado, realmente, desde que eu tecnicamente estava meio morta. Portanto meu quase encontro com a lei não me impediu de sair na sexta-feira seguinte. Pelo menos dessa maneira, eu sabia que estava fazendo uma pessoa feliz. Minha mãe. Bem, ela tinha o direito de guardar rancor. Eu só queria que ela não tivesse descontado isso em mim.

A música alta do clube me atingiu como um jato, alterando meu pulso à suas batidas. Eu fiz meu caminho cuidadosamente através da multidão, procurando por essa inconfundível onda. O lugar estava lotado, uma típica sexta-feira a noite. Depois que eu andei em torno de uma hora, eu senti os primeiros sinais de decepção. Parecia haver apenas pessoas aqui. Com um suspiro, eu sentei no bar e pedi um gin e tônica. O primeiro homem que tentou me matar tinha pedido isso para mim. Isso agora era minha bebida por escolha. Quem disse que eu não era sentimental? Homens se aproximavam de mim periodicamente. Algo sobre eu ser uma jovem mulher solteira gritando _"Me fode"_ para eles.

Educadamente e um pouco deseducadamente eu os recusava, dependendo do quão persistentes eles fossem. Eu não estava aqui para um encontro. Depois do meu primeiro namorado, Utakata, eu não queria nunca ter um encontro de novo. Se o cara estivesse vivo, eu não estava interessada. Não é de se admirar que eu não tivesse vida amorosa sobre a qual falar. Depois de mais três bebidas eu decidi andar pelo clube novamente desde que eu não estava tendo nenhuma sorte sendo a isca. Já era quase meia-noite, e até agora não tinha havido nada mais do que álcool, drogas, e dança. Tendas foram amontoadas no canto mais afastado do clube. Assim que eu passei em frente a elas, senti uma pontada de ar carregado. Alguém, ou alguma coisa, estava próximo. Eu parei e fiz um lento círculo, tentando descobrir a localização.

Fora das luzes e obscurecido pelas sombras, eu vi o topo da cabeça de um homem se inclinar para frente. Seu cabelo negro era quase azul sob a luz intermitente, mas não conseguia ver sua pele. Vazios e contornos se tornaram traços distintos assim que ele olhou para cima e me viu olhando para ele. Aqueles olhos eram escuros também, muito profundo para eu adivinhar a cor. Suas maçãs do rosto poderiam ter sido esculpidas no mármore, e aquela pele de diamantes-e-creme sem falhas brilhava por debaixo do colarinho da sua camisa. _Bingo_. Colando um falso sorriso no meu rosto, eu andei com um exagerado andar de alguém bêbado e me joguei pesadamente no assento aposto.

― Olá, bonitão,― eu disse na minha voz mais sedutora.

― Agora não. ― Seu tom era cortante, com um distinto sotaque Inglês. Eu pisquei estupidamente por um momento, pensando que talvez estivesse bêbada demais e o entendido errado.

― Como?

― Estou ocupado. ― Ele soou impaciente e ligeiramente irritado. Confusão cresceu em mim. Eu poderia estar errada? Só para ter certeza, eu estendi a mão e corri um dedo levemente sobre a sua. O poder quase saltava da sua pele. Nada humano, tudo bem.

― Eu estava imaginando, um... ― Tropeçando nas minhas palavras, eu procurei por um aspecto instigante. Francamente, isso nunca tinha acontecido antes. Normalmente sua espécie era fácil de pegar. Eu não sabia como lidar com isso com uma verdadeira profissional faria. ― Quer foder? ― As palavras explodiram, e eu fiquei horrorizada comigo mesma por dizê-las. Eu mal consegui evitar colocar uma mão na boca, nunca tendo usado essa palavra antes. Ele olhou de volta com uma linha de diversão em seus lábios, tendo se afastado depois da sua segunda recusa. Escuros olhos me observaram apreciativamente.

― _Timing_ ruim, amor. Vai ter que esperar até mais tarde. Seja um bom pássaro e voe para longe, eu irei te achar. ― Com um movimento de mão, ele me dispensou. Entorpecidamente eu me levantei e andei para longe, balançando minha cabeça pelo rumo dos acontecimentos. Agora como eu iria matá-lo? Aturdida eu fui para o banheiro feminino para inspecionar minha aparência. Meu cabelo parecia bem, apesar da sua usual surpreendente sombra rosa, e eu usava minha camiseta da sorte, que tinha levado os últimos dois caras para a sua desgraça. Em seguida eu mostrei meus dentes para o meu reflexo. Nada estava preso neles. Por último, eu levantei meu braço e cheirei perto da dobra. Não, eu não cheirava ruim. O que era, então? Um pensamento me ocorreu. Ele poderia ser gay? Reflexivamente eu considerei isso. Qualquer coisa era possível ― eu era a prova disso. Talvez eu pudesse observá-lo. Seguir ele até quando ele tentar pegar alguém, homem ou mulher.

Decisão feita, eu saí com renovada determinação. Ele tinha ido. A mesa que ele tinha estado ocupando estava vazia, e não havia nenhum traço dele no ar. Com a urgência crescendo cada vez mais eu procurei ao redor dos bares, na pista de dança, e nas tendas de novo. Nada. Eu devo ter demorado muito tempo no banheiro. Me amaldiçoando, eu espreitei de volta para o bar e pedi uma bebida fresca. Embora o álcool não nublasse meus sentidos, ter uma bebida era alguma coisa para fazer, e eu estava me sentindo muito improdutiva.

― Lindas damas nunca deveriam beber sozinhas, ― uma voz disse próximo a mim. Me virando para dar um fora, eu parei quando vi que meu admirador estava tão morto quanto Elvis. Cabelo loiro, com olhos da cor de turquesa. Sinos do inferno, essa era minha noite de sorte.

― Eu odeio beber sozinha, de fato. ― Ele sorriu, mostrando adoráveis dentes perfeitos. _Tudo de melhor para te morder, minha querida._

― Você está aqui sozinha?

― Você gostaria que eu estivesse? ― Recatadamente, eu agitei meus cílios para ele. Esse não ia conseguir fugir, por Deus.

― Eu quero muito que você esteja. ― Sua voz era mais baixa agora, seu sorriso mais profundo. Deus, mas eles tinham uma ótima intonação. A maioria deles poderiam trabalhar como operadores do ligue-sexo.

― Bem, então eu estou. Exceto que agora eu estou com você. ― Eu deixei minha cabeça se inclinar para o lado de uma maneira graciosa que também mostrava mais pescoço. Seus olhos seguiram o movimento, e ele lambeu os lábios. Oh ótimo, um faminto.

― Qual é o seu nome, adorável dama?

― Haru Raven*. ― Uma abreviação de Haruno, e a cor do cabelo do primeiro homem que tentou me matar. Vê? _Sentimental._

Seu sorriso alargou. ― Um nome um tanto incomum.― Seu nome era Aiko. Ele tinha vinte e oito anos e era um arquiteto, ou pelo menos ele dizia que era. Aiko estava recentemente comprometido, mas sua noiva o tinha despejado e agora ele queria apenas encontrar uma boa garota e sossegar. Ouvindo isso, eu tentei não engasgar com a minha bebida em diversão. _Quanta merda junta._ Em seguida ele estaria tirando fotos de uma casa com uma cerca branca de madeira. Claro, ele não podia me deixar chamar um táxi, e quão sem consideração foram meus amigos fictícios que foram embora sem mim? Quão gentil da parte dele me levar para casa, e oh, a propósito, ele tinha uma coisa para me mostrar. Bem, isso fazia dois de nós.

A experiência me ensinou que era muito mais fácil dispor de um carro que não tinha sido a cena de um assassinato. Portanto, eu consegui abrir a porta do passageiro do seu Volkswagen e corri para fora gritando com um fingido horror quando ele fez o seu movimento. Ele tinha escolhido uma área deserta, a maioria deles faziam isso, então eu não me preocupei sobre um _Bom Samaritano_ ouvir os meus gritos. Ele me seguiu com passos medidos, encantado com meu mal feito cambaleio. Fingindo tropeçar, eu choraminguei para dar efeito assim que ele apareceu em cima de mim.

Sua face tinha se transformado para refletir sua verdadeira natureza. Um sinistro sorriso revelou suas presas superiores aonde não havia nada antes, e seus anteriormente olhos azuis agora brilharam em uma terrível luz verde. Eu tateei a volta, escondendo a minha mão a deslizando dentro do bolso.

― Não me machuque! ― Ele se ajoelhou, segurando a parte de trás do meu pescoço.

― Isso vai doer apenas por um momento. ― Aí então, eu ataquei. Minha mão saiu em um praticado movimento e a arma que eu segurava perfurou seu coração. Eu torci repetitivamente até que sua boca ficou frouxa e a luz se apagou dos seus olhos. Como um último doloroso impulso, eu o empurrei e limpei minhas mão ensaguentadas na minha calça.

―Você está certo. ― Eu estava sem ar por causa do esforço. ― Isso vai doer apenas por um momento.

Muito mais tarde quando eu cheguei em casa, eu estava assobiando. A noite não tinha sido uma total perda de tempo depois de tudo. Um tinha conseguido fugir, mas outro não estaria mais rondando pela escuridão. Minha mãe estava dormindo no quarto que nós compartilhávamos. Eu contaria para ela sobre isso pela manhã. Essa era a primeira pergunta que me fazia nos finais de semana. _"Você pegou uma daquelas coisas, Sakura?"_ Bem, sim, eu peguei! Tudo sem eu ter sido golpeada ou ter desmaiado. O que mais se poderia querer? Eu estava em tão bom humor, de fato, que eu decidi tentar o mesmo clube na próxima noite. Afinal, havia um perigoso sanguessuga na área e eu tinha que pará-lo, certo?

Então eu fiz meu trabalho doméstico usual com impaciência. Minha mãe e eu vivíamos com meus avós. Eles tinham uma modesta casa de dois andares que na verdade tinha sido um celeiro. Ser uma isolada propriedade, com seus hectares de terra, estava vindo a calhar. Às nove, eu estava fora da porta. O clube estava lotado de novo, sendo esta uma noite de sábado. A música era tão alta e as faces da mesma forma em branco. Minha varredura inicial do lugar deu em nada, desinflando um pouco o meu humor. Eu fui em direção ao bar e não percebi a vibração no ar antes de ouvir a sua voz.

― Eu estou pronto para foder agora.

― O que? ― Eu girei ao redor, preparada para indignadamente escaldar os ouvidos do idiota desconhecido, quando eu parei. _Era ele._ Vermelho se espalhou pelo meu rosto quando eu lembrei o que eu disse na ultima noite. Aparentemente ele lembrava também. ― Ah sim, bem... ― Como exatamente alguém respondia a isso? ― Umm, bebida primeiro? Cerveja ou...?

― Não se incomode. ― Ele interrompeu minha aclamação com o barman e traçou um dedo ao longo da minha mandíbula. ― Vamos.

― Agora? ― Eu olhei ao redor, pega fora de guarda.

― Sim, agora. Mudou de ideia, amor? ― Havia um desafio em seus olhos e um brilho que eu não conseguia decifrar. Não querendo arriscar perdê-lo de novo, peguei minha bolsa e apontei para a porta.

― Mostre o caminho.

― Não, não. ― Ele sorriu friamente. ― Damas primeiro. ― Com muitas olhadas sobre meu ombro, eu o precedi entrando no estacionamento. Uma vez lá fora, ele olhou com expectativa para mim. ― Bem, pegue seu carro e vamos sair.

― Meu carro? E-eu não tenho um carro. Onde está o seu carro? ― Eu lutei para permanecer calma, mas estava interiormente uma bagunça. Isso era tudo da minha rotina normal e eu não gostava.

― Eu vim de moto até aqui. Gostaria de dar um passeio nela?

―Uma motocicleta? ― Não, isso não funcionaria. Sem nenhum baú para carregar o corpo dele, e eu não iria equilibrá-lo no guidão. Além disso, eu não sabia como andar em uma. ― Umm, nós vamos pegar o meu carro então. Está bem ali.

Assim que nós caminhamos para a caminhonete, eu me lembrei de cambalear. Eu esperava que ele pensasse que eu estava acabada com a bebedeira.

― Pensei que você não tivesse um carro, ― ele me chamou de trás. Parei, me virando para ele. Merda, eu tinha dito isso.

― Eu esqueci que ele estava aqui, isso é tudo, ― eu menti despreocupadamente. ― Eu acho que bebi demais. Você quer dirigir?

― Não, obrigado, ― foi sua imediata resposta. Por alguma razão, seu forte sotaque Inglês me irritou. Eu tentei de novo com um sorriso torto. Ele tinha que dirigir. Minha arma estava na minha calça na perna direita, já que sempre ocupei o banco do passageiro.

― Sério, eu acho que você deveria dirigir. Eu estou me sentindo tonta. Eu odiaria nos jogar contra uma árvore. ― Não funcionou.

― Se você quiser esperar até a próxima noite...

― Não! ― Havia desespero na minha voz, o que o fez erguer a sobrancelha um pouco. ―Quero dizer, você é tão lindo e... ― O que diabos alguém diria? ― Eu realmente, realmente quero fazer isso. ― Ele abafou um riso, seus escuros olhos brilhando. Uma jaqueta jeans estava casualmente atirada sobre o colarinho da sua camisa. Sob as luzes da rua, suas maçãs do rosto pareciam ainda mais pronunciadas. Eu nunca tinha visto tal características perfeitamente esculpidas antes. Ele me olhou de cima em baixo, sua língua traçando a parte de dentro do seu lábio inferior.

― Ok, então, vamos sair. Você dirige. ― Sem nenhuma outra palavra, ele subiu no banco do passageiro da picape.

Deixada sem nenhuma outra opção, eu entrei no lado do motorista e acelerei, indo para a rodovia. Minutos passavam, mas eu não sabia o que dizer. O silêncio era inervante. Ele não falou, mas eu senti seus olhos enquanto eles se moviam sobre mim. Finalmente eu não consegui suportar mais isso e deixei escapar a primeira pergunta que me veio a mente. ― Qual é o seu nome?

― Isso importa? ― Eu olhei para a minha direita e encontrei seus olhos. Eles eram de um castanho tão escuro que poderiam ter sido pretos. Havia aquela calma nota de desafio neles de novo, quase um silencioso atrevimento. Era desconcertante, para dizer o mínimo. Todos os outros tinham estado perfeitamente dispostos a conversar. ― Eu apenas quero saber. O meu é Raven. ― Eu saí da rodovia e virei em uma estrada de cascalhos que levava a um lago.

― Raven, hummm? Daqui onde eu sento você parece mais com _Kitten*_. ― Eu virei minha cabeça e atirei a ele um olhar irritado. Oh, eu ia apreciar isso, tudo bem.

― É Raven ― eu repeti firmemente. ― Haru Raven.

― O que você disser, _Kitten Tweedy*_.

Abruptamente eu pisei no freio. ― Você tem algum problema, senhor? ― As escuras sobrancelhas levantaram.

― Nenhum problema, _pet*_. Nós vamos ficar por aqui mesmo? É aqui que você quer transar?

Lá veio esse irritante rubor de novo por causa da sua rudeza. ― Um, não. Um pouco mais a frente. É mais bonito lá. ― Eu nos levei mais para dentro da floresta. Ele deu uma risada baixa.

― Eu aposto que é, amor. ― Quando a caminhonete parou no meu ponto de encontro favorito, eu olhei para ele. Ele estava sentado exatamente como ele tinha estado, imóvel. Não havia como eu ir para a surpresa que havia na minha calça ainda. Limpando minha garganta, e apontei em direção às árvores. ― Você não quer ir lá pra fora e... transar? ― Era uma palavra estranha, mas muito melhor do que foder.

Um rápido sorriso iluminou seu rosto antes de responder. ― Ah não. Bem aqui. Amo fazer isso em uma caminhonete.

―Bem... ― Porra, e agora? Isso não iria funcionar. ― Não tem muito espaço. ― Triunfantemente eu comecei a abrir a minha porta. Ele não se mexeu.

― Tem muito espaço, Kitten. Eu vou ficar aqui.

― Não me chame de Kitten. ― Minha voz era mais afiada do que o romance requeria, mas eu estava seriamente irritada. Quanto antes ele estivesse verdadeiramente morto, melhor. Ele me ignorou.

―Tire suas roupas. Vamos ver o que você tem.

― Como? ― Isso já era demais.

― Você não vai transar comigo vestida, vai Kitten? ― ele zombou. ― Acho que tudo o que você precisa tirar é a sua calcinha, então. Vamos. Não leve toda a maldita noite.

Ah, eu ia fazer ele se desculpar. Eu esperava que isso machucasse como o inferno. Com um sorriso superior, eu o olhei de volta. ― Você primeiro.

Ele sorriu de novo com um flash de dentes normais.

― Pássaro tímido, não é? Não imaginei que você era o tipo, ainda mais com você vindo até mim e praticamente implorando por isso e tudo mais. O que você acha disso? Nós tiraremos ao mesmo tempo.

Bastardo. Essa foi a primeira palavra suja em que eu consegui pensar, e eu cantei isso como uma oração na minha mente enquanto eu o fitava cautelosamente e desabotoava meu jeans. Ele calmamente tirou seu cinto, desafivelou sua calça, e tirou sua camisa. A ação revelou um abdômen rígido e pálido que era sem pelos até se encontrar com a sua virilha. Isso era muito mais do que eu já tinha deixado as coisas chegarem antes. Eu estava tão envergonhada, meus dedos tremiam assim que eu tirei meus jeans enquanto tentava alcançar dentro deles.

― Olhe aqui, amor, veja o que eu tenho para você. ― Eu olhei para baixo e vi sua mão fechar em torno de seu volume antes de rapidamente desviar o olhar. A estaca estava quase na minha mão, tudo o que eu precisava era mais um segundo... Foi minha modéstia que me fez cair nessa. Quando eu me virei para evitar ver a sua virilha, eu não vi a sua mão vindo. Seu punho se moveu inacreditavelmente rápido para se conectar com a minha cabeça. Houve um flash de luz seguido pelo tiroteio de dor, e então silêncio.

* * *

 **Notas finais**  
*Raven = Corvo. A cor do cabelo do primeiro cara que tentou matá-la era como a de um corvo.  
*Kitten = Gatinha.  
*Kitten Tweedy = Gatinha que gosta de sair ao ar livre.  
*Pet = bichinho.

Espero que vocês gostem, porque são sete livros e tenho intenção de trazer todos pra cá!


	2. Chapter 2

Alguma coisa parecia estar escavando o meu cérebro. Com agonizante lentidão eu abri meus olhos, vendo uma luz brilhante nas proximidades. Ela fez o sol parecer pálido em comparação. Minhas mãos estavam acima de mim, meus pulsos doíam, e a dor na minha cabeça me fez imediatamente me inclinar para frente e vomitar.

― Eu acho que eu vi um gatinho. ― A zombeteira voz fez com que minha dor se dissipasse em uma onda de terror. Quando eu vi o vampiro perto de mim, eu tremi. ― Eu vi, eu vi sim! ―Terminada com a sua imitação do _Piu-piu_ , ele sorriu desagradavelmente para mim. Eu tentei fugir me afastando, mas percebi que minhas mãos estavam acorrentas à parede. Meus pés também estavam algemados juntos. Minha camiseta e calça tinham indo embora, me deixando apenas de sutiã e calcinha. Até mesmo minhas luvas de marca tinham ido. Oh Deus. ― Agora, então, amor, vamos aos negócios. ― A provocação deixou seu tom e seus olhos em endurecidas piscinas de um escuro granito. ― Para quem você trabalha?

Isso me surpreendeu tanto que me levou um momento para respondê-lo. ― Eu não trabalho para ninguém.

― Porra. ― Ele cuspiu a palavra de forma precisa, e eu não precisei de nada mais para adivinhar que ele não acreditava em mim. Eu me curvei quando ele se aproximou. ― Para quem você trabalha? ― Com mais ameaça.

― Ninguém. ― Bati minha cabeça contra a parede assim que ele me deu um tapa. Lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos, mas eu as segurei. Eu iria morrer, mas não tinha que me rebaixar. ― Vá para o inferno.

Imediatamente um outro barulho soou nos meus ouvidos. Desta vez eu pude sentir o gosto de sangue.

― Mais uma vez, para quem você trabalha?

Eu cuspi, e o encarei desafiadoramente. ― Ninguém, seu idiota!

Ele piscou em surpresa, e então balançou sobre os calcanhares e riu tão alto que meus ouvidos ressoaram.

Retomando o controle, ele se inclinou até que sua boca estava a centímetros do meu rosto. Suas presas brilhavam na luz. ― Eu sei que você está mentindo. ― Sua voz era um sussurro. Ele abaixou sua cabeça até que sua boca roçou no meu pescoço. Eu me mantive rígida, rezando para a força não requisitar pela minha vida. Delicioso hálito passou pela minha pele. ― Eu sei que você está mentindo, ― ele continuou. ― Porque ontem a noite eu estava procurando por um homem. Quando eu o vi, eu vi a mesma adorável garota de cabelos cor de rosa que tinha estado se esfregando em mim, saindo com ele. Eu segui, pensando que eu teria que o investigar enquanto ele estivesse ocupado. Em vez disso, eu vejo você enfiar uma estaca em seu coração, e que estaca! ― Em frente aos meu olhos imóveis, ele balançava a minha modificada arma triunfantemente. ― Madeira por fora, prata por dentro. E ainda não parou por aí. Você o jogou num baú e levou para a sua caminhonete, onde você arrancou sua maldita cabeça fora e o cortou em pedaços. Então você foi para casa assobiando uma música alegre. Como no maldito inferno você poderia fazer isso, humm? Você não trabalha para ninguém? Então por que, quando eu inspiro profundamente aqui ― ele pôs seu nariz contra a minha clavícula e inalou ― Eu sinto alguma coisa a mais do que humano? Tênue, mas inconfundível. _Vampiro_. Você tem um chefe, eu sei que tem. Alimenta você com um pouco do sangue dele, certo? Faz você mais forte e mais rápida, mas ainda apenas humana. Nós pobres vampiros nunca conseguimos imaginar o que vai acontecer. Tudo o que nós vemos em você é... comida.

Ele pressionou levemente um dedo em meu acelerado pulso. ― Agora, pela última vez antes que eu esqueça minhas maneiras, me diga quem é o seu chefe.

Eu olhei para ele, sabendo que seria o último rosto que eu veria. Amargura correu brevemente através de mim antes que eu a empurrasse para longe. Não haveria reclamações. Talvez, talvez o mundo seria um lugar melhor pelo o que eu tinha feito. Isso era tudo o que eu podia desejar, e então eu morreria dizendo ao meu executor a verdade.

― Eu não tenho um chefe. ― Cada palavra era veneno. Não havia nenhuma necessidade de ser educada. ― Você quer saber por que eu cheiro como humana e vampira? Porque é isso o que eu sou. Anos a trás, minha mãe saiu para um encontro com o que ela pensou que era um cara legal. Ele acabou por ser um vampiro, e a estuprou. Cinco meses depois lá estava eu, prematura mas totalmente desenvolvida, com toda uma porção de bizarras habilidades. Quando ela finalmente me disse sobre o meu pai, eu prometi a ela que mataria cada vampiro que eu achasse para compensar isso. Para garantir que ninguém mais iria sofrer como ela tinha sofrido. Ela tem medo de sair de casa desde então! Eu caço por ela, e a única coisa que eu me arrependo por estar morrendo agora é que não levei mais de vocês comigo.

Minha voz aumentou até que eu gritei a última parte, jogando as palavras na sua cara. Eu fechei meus olhos e me preparei para o golpe fatal. Nada. Nenhum som, nenhuma surpresa, nenhuma dor. Depois de um momento eu olhei para encontrá-lo de pé exatamente onde ele tinha estado. Ele bateu o dedo no seu queixo e olhava para mim com uma expressão que só podia ser descrita como pensativa.

― Então? ― Medo e resignação forçaram minha voz a quebrar. ― Me mate logo, seu patético sugador-de-pescoço! ― Isso me rendeu um olhar divertido. ― Idiota-chupador. Sugador-de-pescoço.

― Você beija sua mãe com essa boca?

― Não fale sobre a minha mãe, seu assassino! Sua espécie não tem o direito de falar dela!

O fantasma de um sorriso pairou em seus lábios. ― O sujo falando do mal lavado, não é? Eu vi você assassinar. E se o que você está me dizendo é verdade, você é da mesma espécie do que eu.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. ― Eu não sou como a sua espécie! Vocês todos são monstros, predando pessoas inocentes e não se importando com as vidas que vocês destroem. Os vampiros que eu matei me atacaram - foi azar o deles que eu estava pronta para eles. Eu posso ter um pouco de sangue amaldiçoado nas minhas veias, mas eu pelo menos estou usando isso para-

― Ah, fica quieta por favor ― ele me interrompeu com um irritado tom que você costuma usar para repreender uma criança. ― Você sempre divaga assim? Não é de se admirar que os seus encontros vão direto para a sua garganta. Não posso dizer que eu os culpo.

Sem fala, eu o olhei de boca aberta. Com absoluta clareza eu compreendi a frase acrescentando insulto ao ferimento. Primeiro ele tinha me batido sonoramente, agora ele iria me difamar antes de me assassinar.

― Eu odeio interromper sua simpática sessão sobre os outros vampiros mortos, mas você vai me matar ou o que? ― Bravas palavras, eu pensei. Pelo menos isso do que choradeira.

Mais rápido do que eu pudesse até mesmo piscar, sua boca estava no trovejante pulso no meu pescoço. Cada parte de mim congelou assim que eu senti um inconfundível arranhar de dente. _Por favor, não me deixe implorar. Por favor, não me deixe implorar._

Abruptamente ele se inclinou para trás de novo, me deixando tremendo de alívio e medo. Uma sobrancelha se levantou para mim.

― Está com pressa para morrer, não está? Não antes de responder mais algumas perguntas.

― O que te faz pensar que eu vou responder?

Uma curva em sua boca precedeu a sua resposta.

― Acredite, você vai gostar disso muito mais se responder.

Eu limpei minha garganta e tentei diminuir meus batimentos cardíacos. Não precisava ficar tocando a campainha do jantar para ele.

― O que você quer saber? Talvez eu direi a você.

O pequeno sorriso cresceu. Bom saber que um de nós estava se divertindo.

― Bravo, pequena Kitten, eu vou te dar essa. Certo, então. Suponha que eu acredito que você é a filha de uma humana e um vampiro. Algo praticamente desconhecido, mas nós voltaremos a isso mais tarde. Então vamos dizer que eu acredito que você ande por clubes caçando nós, terríveis mortos, para vingar sua mãe. A questão permanece, como você sabe o que usar para nos matar? Isso não é um segredo aberto. A maioria dos humanos pensam que a boa e velha madeira faria isso. Mas você não. Você está me dizendo que nunca lidou com vampiros antes, exceto para matá-los?

No meio de tudo o que estava acontecendo, minha vida terminando e uma horrível morte aparecendo a minha frente, eu falei as primeiras palavras que estalaram na minha mente.

― Você tem alguma coisa para beber por aqui? Nada com coágulos, quero dizer, ou que pode ser classificado como O negativo ou B positivo. Humm?

Ele deixou sair uma divertida bufada. ― Sede, amor? Que coincidência. Eu também.

Com essas assustadoras palavras, ele tirou um cantil do seu casaco e pressionou a boca contra os meus lábios, inclinando-o. Minha mãos algemadas eram inúteis, então prendi meus dentes em torno dele e os usei como alavanca. Era whiskey e queimava levemente ao descer, mas eu me mantive engolindo até que a última gota escorreu pela minha garganta. Suspirando, eu liberei minha mordida e deixei o cantil ir de volta para as suas mãos.

Ele o segurou de cabeça para baixo, aparentemente confuso pela falta de conteúdo. ― Se eu soubesse que você era tão beberrona, eu teria te dado algo mais barato. Você vai ser bem-sucedida, não é?

Eu dei de ombros tanto quanto meus braços levantados permitiram.

― O que isso importa? Eu arruinei meu sabor para você? Eu tenho certeza que vou me revirar no túmulo preocupada se você não gostou do meu gosto. Eu espero que você se engasgue com o meu sangue, seu idiota.

Isso trouxe mais risos. ― Essa foi boa, Kitten! Mas já chega de enrolação. Como você sabia o que usar se nenhum vampiro te disse?

Outro modificado dar de ombros. ― Eu não sabia. Oh, eu já li centenas de livros sobre a nossa... sua espécie depois de ouvir sobre o meu pai. Eles variavam. Alguns diziam cruzes, luz do sol, madeira, ou prata. Foi pura sorte, sério. Uma noite um vampiro se aproximou de mim num clube e então me levou para um passeio. Claro, ele não poderia ter sido mais gentil, até mesmo quando ele tentou me comer viva. Naquela hora eu pensei que iria matá-lo ou morreria tentando, e uma grande cruz de punhal era tudo o que eu tinha comigo. Funcionou, no entanto deu um pouco de trabalho. Então, logo, eu sabia sobre a prata. Mais tarde eu descobri que madeira não funcionava. Consegui uma boa cicatriz na coxa para provar isso. O vampiro riu quando ele viu minha estaca. Claramente ele não tinha medo da madeira. Então quando eu estava fazendo maçãs carameladas me ocorreu esconder a prata em algo que um vampiro pensaria que era inofensivo. Isso não parecia requerer muita força. A maioria de vocês está tão ocupado olhando meu pescoço, vocês não veriam eu tirando minha amiga pontuda. Agora você tem o que queria.

Ele balançou sua cabeça vagarosamente para trás e para frente como se não compreendesse. Finalmente, ele fixou penetrantes olhos em mim e explodiu, ― Você está me dizendo que malditas maçãs carameladas e livros te ensinaram como matar vampiros? É isso que você está dizendo? ― Ele começou a andar em curtas, rápidas passadas. ― É uma coisa muito boa que as gerações recentes são quase analfabetas ou nós estaríamos em sérios problemas. Caramba! ― Jogando sua cabeça para trás, ele riu, um rico e profundo repicar de alegria. ― Essa é a coisa mais engraçada que eu ouço em décadas! ― Ainda rindo, ele voltou até que estivesse próximo a mim novamente. ― Como você sabia que ele era um vampiro quando você o viu? Você sabia ou não descobriu até que ele tentou ter uma _festa da artéria_?

 _Festa da artéria?_ Bem, essa era uma maneira de se colocar isso. ― Honestamente, eu não sei como eu sabia. Eu apenas sabia. Para começar, sua espécie parece diferente. Todos vocês parecem. Sua pele parece... etérea, praticamente. Vocês se movem diferentes, mais cheios de propósitos. E quando eu estou perto de vocês, eu sinto isso no ar, como eletricidade estática. Feliz agora? Ouviu o que você queria? ― Desesperadamente eu tentei me agarrar a minha coragem, mas essa conversa toda estava levando-a embora. Ser impertinente era tudo o que me foi deixado.

― Quase. Quantos vampiros você matou? Não minta para mim, ou eu irei saber.

Fazendo biquinho, eu considerei mentir apesar do aviso. Seria melhor se ele pensasse que eu tinha matado apenas uns dois? Talvez isso não faria qualquer diferença. Se ele podia dizer que eu estava mentindo, talvez ele faria mais do que apenas me matar. Havia tantas coisas piores do que a morte...

― Dezesseis, incluindo seu amigo da noite passada. ― Honestidade saiu ganhando.

― Dezesseis? ― ele repetiu incrédulo, me olhando de cima à baixo de novo. ― Você despachou dezesseis vampiros sozinha, com nada a não ser uma estaca e com a sua mistura*? Faz me sentir envergonhado da minha própria espécie, com certeza.

― E eu teria matado mais, se não fosse muito nova para entrar nos bares, desde que eles são vampiros de nível, sem mencionar todo o tempo que eu gastei quando meus avós ficavam doentes, ― eu me abri. Tanta coisa para tentar não deixá-lo mais irritado.

Em um flash ele desapareceu, me deixando olhando para o lugar em que ele tinha acabado de estar. Ele certamente se movia rápido. Mais rápido do que qualquer vampiro que eu já tivesse visto. Eu amaldiçoei minha impaciência de mais cedo. Se eu tivesse apenas esperado até a próxima semana para caçar de novo. Se eu tivesse.

Deixada sozinha, eu estiquei meu pescoço para ver aonde eu estava. Para um começo, eu percebi que deveria estar em uma caverna. Havia o som de água gotejando ao fundo, e isso era escuro até mesmo para os meus olhos. A única lâmpada acesa apenas iluminava as mediações. O resto era de uma escuridão tão completa quanto meus pesadelos. Eu ouvi ligeiros ecos dele a distância, o quão longe eu não tinha ideia. Aproveitando minha chance, eu passei meus dedos em torno das braçadeiras que me seguravam e as puxei para baixo com toda a minha força. Suor brotou na minha testa, minhas pernas enrijeceram com o esforço, e eu canalizei cada músculo do meu corpo para aquele único objetivo.

Houve um rangido de metal na pedra, um ruido das algemas tinindo uma na outra, e então a única luz foi subitamente apagada. Risadas vindas da escuridão me fizeram cair em derrota.

― Oh, me desculpe por isso. Essas aí não vão ceder. Elas não vão a lugar nenhum - e nem você. Foi bom você tentar, no entanto. Odeio pensar que o seu espírito já está partido. Não teria muita diversão nisso.

― Eu te odeio. ― Para evitar soluçar, eu virei meu rosto para longe dele e fechei meus olhos. _Pai nosso que estais no Céu, santificado seja o vosso nome..._

― O tempo acabou, amor.

 _Venha a nós o vosso reino, seja feita a vossa vontade..._

Meus olhos estavam fechados, mas eu o senti se aproximar até que se pressionou ao meu lado. Incapaz de evitar, minha respiração veio em curtos e duros arquejos. Suas mãos se moveram para o meu cabelo, e ele o alisou tirando do meu pescoço.

 _...assim na Terra como no Céu..._

Sua boca se pressionou contra o meu pescoço, a língua circulando meu trovejante pulso deliberadamente. Minhas costas se cortaram na parede, assim que eu tentei desaparecer dentro da pedra, mas o duro e frio calcário não oferecia nenhuma escapatória. Eu senti a pressão dos pontiagudos, afiados dentes na minha exposta e vulnerável artéria. Ele estava acariciando meu pescoço do jeito que um leão faminto acaricia uma gazela.

― Última chance, Kitten. Para quem você trabalha? Me diga a verdade e eu te deixarei viva.

― Eu te disse a verdade. ― Esse estridente sussurro não podia ser meu. O rugido do sangue nos meus ouvidos era ensurdecedor. Meus olhos ainda estavam fechados? Não, eu podia ver o fraco brilho esverdeado na escuridão. Olhos de vampiro.

― Eu não acredito em você... ― ele disse suavemente, e ainda assim caiu com o peso de um machado.

 _Amém..._

― Maldito inferno, olha os seus olhos.

Eu caí tão profundamente na minha fervorosa oração que não o senti se afastar. Ele olhou para mim, com uma boca com presas aberta sem acreditar, sua face iluminada pelo novo brilho esverdeado dos meus olhos. Seus olhos escuros estavam naquela penetrante escuridão também, e o encontro de raios de esmeralda conectados chocou, ao olhar um para o outro.

― Olha para os seus malditos olhos!

Ele segurou os dois lados da minha cabeça, como se isso fosse se desvanecer. Ainda na névoa da oscilação entre a mortalidade, eu murmurei minha resposta.

― Não preciso olhar para eles, eu já os vi antes. Eles mudam do verde esmeralda para o verde brilhante quando eu estou chateada. Feliz agora? Vai apreciar mais a sua refeição?

Como se a minha cabeça estivesse muito quente, ele me soltou. Eu cedi nas minhas correntes, a adrenalina me abandonando e deixando uma letargia vertiginosa no seu lugar.

O som dos seus passos ricochetearam nas paredes de pedra.

― Droga, você está dizendo a verdade. Tem que estar. Você tem pulso, mas apenas vampiros tem olhos que brilham esverdeados. É inacreditável!

― Que bom que você está animado. ― Eu o olhei através do meu cabelo, que tinha caído de volta nos meus ombros. Na quase completa escuridão, eu vi que ele estava definitivamente excitado, seus passos alegres e cheios de energia, os olhos caindo do _verde alimentação_ para o castanho escuro rapidamente.

― Oh, isso é perfeito! De fato, poderia vir a calhar.

― O que poderia calhar? Me mate ou me deixe ir logo. Eu estou cansada.

Ele se virou, radiante, e acendeu a luz de volta. Não lançou a mesma luz forte como tinha feito antes, ela fluiu sobre as suas feições como água. Ele parecia fantasmagoricamente lindo sob ela, como um anjo caído.

― O que você estaria disposta a apostar?

―O que? ― Dizer que eu estava perplexa nem começava a descrever o que eu sentia. Segundos atrás, eu estava a um momento de distância da eternidade, e agora ele queria jogar jogos de adivinhação.

― Eu posso te matar ou te deixar viva, mas viver vem com condições. Suas opções, sua escolha. Não posso te deixar ir sem condições, se não você pode apenas me _estaquear._

―Você não é o _espertão_? ― Francamente, eu não acreditava que ele me deixaria ir. Isso tinha que ser um truque.

― Veja, ― ele continuou como se eu não tivesse falado, ― nós estamos no mesmo barco, amor. Você caça vampiros. Eu caço vampiros. Nós dois temos nossas razões, e nós dois temos nossos problemas. Um outro vampiro pode me sentir sempre que estou perto, então isso faz _malditamente_ difícil estaqueá-los sem eles estarem esperando e acabarem fugindo. Você, por outro lado, os pega facilmente com essa sua suculenta artéria, mas você não é forte o suficiente para acabar com os peixes realmente grandes. Oh, você talvez tenha batido alguns novos, provavelmente não mais do que vinte anos, no máximo. Mal saíram das fraldas, por assim dizer. Mas um _Vampiro Mestre_... como eu... ― sua voz caiu para um sussurro mordaz. ― Você não poderia acabar comigo nem com duas estacas em chamas. Eu teria te estraçalhado com meus dentes em minutos. Portanto, eu proponho um acordo. Você pode continuar fazendo o que você mais ama - matar vampiros. Mas você vai apenas caçar os que eu estou procurando. Sem exceções. Você é a isca. Eu sou o gancho. É uma ideia de capital.

Isso era um sonho. Um sonho muito, muito ruim, causado pelo envenenamento do fígado por gin e tônica demais. Aqui estava, um pacto com o diabo. Ao preço da minha alma? Ele me observava com expectativa e ameaçadoramente, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Se eu dissesse não, eu sabia o que iria acontecer. Guarde o copo, garçonete, eu vou beber da garrafa! _Happy hour_ *, com o meu pescoço como torneira. Se eu dissesse sim, eu estaria concordando com uma parceria com o pura mal.

Ele bateu o pé. ― Eu não tenho a noite toda. Quanto mais você espera, mais faminto eu fico. Talvez eu mude de ideia em alguns minutos.

― Eu farei isso. ― As palavras voaram sem eu pensar. Mas se eu pensasse, essas palavras nunca seriam faladas. ― Mas eu tenho uma condição também.

―Você? ― Isso fez ele rir de novo. Meu, que cara alegre. ― Você está dificilmente em posição de exigir alguma coisa.

Eu levantei meu queixo. Verdade ou consequência, faça a sua escolha. ― Só te desafiando a apostar. Você disse que eu não duraria minutos contra você, mesmo com duas armas. Eu discordo. Me desalgeme, me dê as minhas coisas, e vamos lá. O vencedor leva tudo.

Havia uma definida centelha de interesse em seus olhos agora, e aquele malicioso sorriso estava de volta em seus lábios. ― E o que você quer se ganhar?

― Sua morte, ― eu disse sem rodeios. ― Se eu conseguir te bater, eu não preciso de você. Como você disse, se eu apenas deixar você por aí, você viria atrás de mim. Você ganha, e eu jogo pelas suas regras.

― Você sabe, pet, ― ele disse demoradamente. ― Com você presa aqui, eu poderia apenas tomar uma longa e boa bebida do seu pescoço e ir resolver os meus problemas como sempre. Você está abusando um pouco da sorte, dizendo isso para mim.

― Você não parece o tipo que gosta de uma entediante bebida de uma artéria acorrentada, ― eu corajosamente argumentei. ― Você parece o tipo que gosta do perigo. Por que mais um vampiro caçaria outro vampiro? Bem? Você está dentro, ou eu estou fora? ― Minha respiração estancou. Esse era o momento da verdade.

Lentamente ele se aproximou, deixando seus olhos deslizarem por todo o meu corpo. Com uma sobrancelha levantada, ele tirou uma chave de metal e a balançou na minha frente. Então ele a inseriu firmemente no centro das minhas algemas e girou. Elas caíram abertas com um clique.

― Vamos ver o que você tem, ― ele disse finalmente. Pela segunda vez essa noite.

* * *

 **Notas finais**  
*Mistura = Se refere à mistura humana/vampira dela.  
*Happy Hour = Não traduzi isso, porque a tradução ia ficar estranha, mas acho que todo mundo sabe o que é um happy hour (hora da diversão)


	3. Chapter 3

Nós nos encaramos no centro de uma grande caverna. O chão sob nós era desigual, apenas pedras sobre pedras e sujeira. Eu estava vestida de novo, sem luvas, a estaca e minha especial cruz de punhal na minha mão. Ele tinha rido de novo quando eu exigi as minhas roupas de volta, dizendo que não tinha que devolver os jeans e que eles iriam me custar fluidez. Acidamente eu respondi que, fluidamente ou não, eu não iria lutar contra ele na minha roupa íntima.

Havia mais luzes acesas ao redor da área. Como ele tinha eletricidade nessa caverna estava além dos meus conhecimentos, mas essa era a menor das minhas preocupações. Estando no subsolo como nós estávamos, eu não tinha ideia de que horas eram. Já poderia ter amanhecido, ou ainda estar no meio da noite. Brevemente eu pensei se algum dia eu veria o sol de novo.

Ele vestia as mesmas roupas de antes, fluidez aparentemente não era uma preocupação para ele. Seus olhos estavam preenchidos com avidez, enquanto ele estalava os dedos e rodava a cabeça ao redor dos ombros. Minhas palmas estavam suadas com a trepidação. Talvez as luvas teriam sido uma boa ideia, afinal.

― Tudo bem então, Kitten. Porque eu sou um cavalheiro, eu vou deixar você ter a primeira tentativa. Vamos lá. Vamos fazer isso.

Sem mais nenhum incentivo eu fui para cima dele, me movendo tão rápido quanto eu conseguia com as duas armas apontadas mortalmente. Ele virou em um semicírculo que me fez passar direto por ele, rindo irritantemente como ele fazia.

― Passando direto, pet? ― Parando, eu o olhei sobre meu ombro. Deus do Céu, ele era rápido. Seus movimentos eram quase um borrão para mim. Juntando toda minha coragem, eu simulei calcular as minhas chances indo direto para cima dele. Quando ele levantou um braço para bloquear, eu passei por baixo com a minha mão esquerda e o cortei antes de levar um chute devastador no estômago em retorno. Curvada, eu o vi examinar a sua roupa com um olhar ligeiro. ― Eu gostava dessa camisa. Agora você vai e acaba com ela.

Eu circulei de novo, respirando lentamente para combater a dor no meu estômago. Antes que eu pudesse piscar, ele veio até mim e deu um soco no lado da minha cabeça, forte o suficiente para eu ver estrelas. Em defesa, sem raciocinar, eu chutei, soquei, e esfaqueei o que quer que estivesse perto de mim. Os golpes em retorno vieram pesados e rapidamente. Minha respiração era irregular e minha visão escureceu assim que eu ataquei com toda a minha força. O lugar de repente girou assim que eu fui jogada para trás, as pedras cortando a minha pele.

Ele estava a cerca de três metros de distância da onde eu estava esparramada. Claramente, no combate mão-a-mão eu estava superada. Eu me sentia como se eu tivesse caído de um penhasco, e dificilmente havia alguma marca nele. Com um repentino flash de inspiração, eu atirei a cruz. Ela voou inacreditavelmente rápida e afundou-se no seu peito, mas muito alto, alto demais.

― Maldito inferno, mulher, isso dói! ― ele rosnou em surpresa, arrancando-a do peito.

Sangue escorria da ferida antes de parar bruscamente, como se uma torneira tivesse sido fechada. Contrariamente às crenças populares, vampiros realmente sangram vermelho. Eu estava desmaiando, perdi uma das armas sem nem mesmo ter retardado ele. Me encorajando, eu saltei para os meus pés, me movendo com pesadas passadas.

― Já teve o bastante? ― Ele me encarou e cheirou o ar, uma vez. Eu pisquei em confusão, nunca tendo visto um vampiro respirar antes. Eu ofegava furiosamente. Suor pingava do meu rosto.

― Ainda não.

Houve um outro borrão de movimento, e então ele estava em cima de mim. Eu bloqueei golpe após golpe e tentei marcar meus próprios pontos, mas ele era rápido demais. Punhos pousavam sobre mim com uma força brutal. Desesperadamente eu enterrei a estaca em o que quer que estivesse perto, mas eu sempre errava o seu coração.

Depois de dez minutos mais ou menos que pareciam a eternidade, eu caí no chão pela última vez. Incapaz de me mover, eu o olhei através das pálpebras inchadas. Eu não tenho que me preocupar com os seus termos, eu pensei bobamente. Meus ferimentos estavam me matando.

Ele apareceu sobre mim. Tudo estava pintado de vermelho, e se desvanecendo. ― Chega agora?

Eu não podia falar, não podia acenar, não podia pensar. Como minha resposta, eu desmaiei. Essa era a única ação que eu era capaz de fazer.

Havia algo macio embaixo de mim. Flutuando, eu estava flutuando em uma nuvem e me cobrindo com seu manto. Eu aconcheguei mais nela, quando ela falou comigo em um tom irritado.

― Se você vai pegar todo o cobertor para você, você pode ir dormir malditamente bem no chão!

Huh? Desde quando uma nuvem era irritada e Inglesa?

Quando abri os meus olhos, eu vi com horror que eu estava na cama com um vampiro. E sim, aparentemente eu tinha todo o cobertor enrolado ao meu redor.

Pulando da cama como se eu tivesse sido queimada, eu imediatamente bati minha cabeça no teto baixo.

― Owww... ― Esfregando o local da dor, eu olhei em volta em um revoltado temor. Como eu tinha terminado aqui? Por que eu não estava em coma por causa do espancamento? De fato, eu me sentia... bem. Além da ligeira concussão, que eu tinha realmente me dado.

Eu me afastei para o canto tanto quanto eu consegui. Parecia não haver qualquer saída visível desta pequena câmara de calcário. ― Por que eu não estou em um hospital?

― Eu te curei, ― ele replicou suavemente, como se estivéssemos discutindo o chá.

Entorpecida com medo, eu chequei meu pulso. Deus, ele não tinha me transformado, tinha? Não, meu coração batia fortemente.

― Como?

― Sangue, claro. O que mais?

Ele se recostou nos cotovelos, me olhando com impaciência e cansaço. Ele tinha trocado a camisa, pelo o que eu podia ver. Eu nem mesmo queria saber o que estava sob o lençol.

― Me diga o que você fez comigo!

Com um rolar de olhos pela minha histeria, ele afofou seu travesseiro e depois o abraçou. Isso era um ato tão humano, era estranho. Quem sabia que vampiros se importavam se os seus travesseiros estavam afofados?

― Te dei algumas gotas do meu sangue. Imaginei que você não precisaria de muito, com você sendo meio-vampira. Você provavelmente cura rápido naturalmente, mas então você estava um pouco machucada. Sua própria culpa, claro, tendo sugerido essa estúpida luta. Agora, se você não se importa, é luz do dia e eu estou exausto. Nem mesmo consegui uma refeição de tudo isso.

― Sangue de vampiro cura?

Ele fechou seus olhos enquanto me respondia. ― Você quer dizer que não sabia? Caramba, como você é ignorante sobre sua própria espécie.

― Sua espécie não é a minha espécie.

Ele nem mesmo pestanejou. ― O que você disser, Kitten.

― Muito sangue iria me transformar? Quanto é necessário?

Isso conseguiu um olho aberto me olhando malignamente. ― Olha, a escola acabou agora, amor. Eu vou dormir. Você vai calar a boca. Mais tarde, quando eu estiver acordado, nós vamos resolver todas essas sutilezas enquanto eu te preparo para o nosso acordo. Até lá, deixe um companheiro descansar um pouco.

― Me mostra o caminho da saída e você pode dormir tudo o que você quiser. ― Novamente, eu olhei em volta procurando por uma saída, não achando nada.

Ele bufou em desprezo. ― Claro. Que tal eu buscar suas armas para você também, então eu vou apenas fechar meus olhos, enquanto você faz buracos no meu coração? Nada malditamente provável. Você vai ficar aqui até que eu te deixe sair. Não se incomode tentando escapar, você nunca vai conseguir. Agora eu sugiro que você descanse um pouco, porque se você me manter acordado muito tempo, eu vou querer fazer algum lanche. Entendeu? ― Ele fechou seus olhos de novo com um ponto final.

― Eu não vou dormir com você. ― Indignação enchia o meu tom.

― Durma no chão, então. Você é uma ladra de cobertas de qualquer maneira.

Deixada com nenhuma outra alternativa, eu me deitei no chão de pedra fria. O lençol não conseguiu fazer muita coisa mantendo o frio de fora, e muito menos fornecer qualquer maciez. Eu me revirava, desesperadamente tentando achar um local mais suave antes de desistir e manter a cabeça sobre meus braços.

Pelo menos era melhor do que estar na cama com aquela coisa. O silêncio do quarto era de alguma forma calmante. Uma coisa era certa, vampiros não roncavam. Depois de um tempo, eu adormeci.

Poderia ter sido por horas, mas parecia minutos. Uma mão não muito gentil balançava meus ombros e aquela terrível voz soou no meu ouvido.

― Levante e brilhe. Nós temos trabalho a fazer.

Meus ossos deram uma audível rangida de miséria quando eu levantei e espreguicei. Ele sorriu com o som.

― Serve por tentar me matar. O último sujeito que fez isso terminou com mais do que um torcicolo. Você é muito sortuda por ser útil, ou então você já seria nada mais do que um rubor na minha bochecha agora.

― Essa sou eu. Sortuda. ― Eu me senti amarga em vez disso, presa em uma caverna com um vampiro homicida.

Ele balançou um dedo para mim. ― Não fique triste. Você está prestes a conseguir uma aula de primeira classe em _nosferatu._ Acredite, não há muitos humanos que aprendem sobre essas coisas. Mas então de novo, você não é realmente humana.

― Pare de ficar dizendo isso. Eu sou mais humana do que sou uma... coisa.

― Sim, bem, nós vamos apenas descobrir o quanto em breve. Afaste-se da parede.

Eu obedeci, não tendo muita opção nesse pequeno quarto e não querendo estar perto dele.

Ele ficou de frente à parede de pedra, onde eu tinha dormido e segurou ambos os lados da pedra. Com facilidade, ele levantou a placa completamente do chão e a colocou de lado, expondo uma fenda grande o suficiente para andar por ela. Então era assim que nós tínhamos entrado na tumba.

―Venha, ― ele disse por cima do ombro, passando pela fenda. ― Não demore.

Assim que eu me espremi pela abertura estreita, uma torção repentina na minha bexiga me lembrou que eu era ainda muito dependente dos meus órgãos.

― Um... er, eu não suponho... ― Para o inferno com as sutilezas. ― Tem um banheiro por aqui? Um de nós ainda tem rins funcionando.

Ele parou, arqueando uma sobrancelha para mim. Havia finos feixes de luz vindo do teto de calcário, fazendo padrões cruzados de iluminação em toda a caverna. Dia, então.

― Você acha que isso é um hotel cinco estrelas? O que, da próxima vez você vai estar querendo um bidê?

Com uma enfurecida vergonha, eu falei por entre dentes, ― A menos que você goste de uma bagunça, eu sugiro que me mostre uma alternativa, e rápido.

Um ruído que soava muito parecido com um suspiro veio dele. ― Me siga. Não passeie ou mexa em nada, dane-se se eu tiver que te carregar. Vamos ver o que nós podemos arranjar. _Mulher selvagem._

Enquanto eu subia atrás dele, eu me confortava com imagens mentais dele se contorcendo desesperadamente sob a minha estaca. A visão era tão clara que eu quase sorri enquanto ele me guiava em direção ao som de água.

― Ali.― Ele apontou para um aglomerado de pedras que parecia pairar sobre um pequeno riacho. ― A água corre a jusante. Você pode escalar as rochas e fazer os seus negócios.

Eu me apressei, e ele gritou com uma ponta em seu tom, ― A propósito, se você está pensando que poderá pular e nadar para fora daqui, essa é uma má ideia. A temperatura da água é mais ou menos quatro graus e continua por mais de três quilômetros antes de sair destas cavernas. Você estará sofrendo de hipotermia muito antes disso. Não é um jeito bom de se estar, tremendo e perdida na escuridão, delírios se juntando a isso também. Além disso, você teria quebrado o nosso acordo. Eu te encontraria. Eu estaria muito, muito descontente.

A nota de um sorriso em sua voz fez com que as palavras parecessem ainda mais letais do que o engatilhar de uma arma. Desespero passou através de mim. Eu estava pensando em fazer isso.

― Vejo você daqui a pouco. ― Ele se virou e andou uma curta distância, suas costas para mim.

Suspirando, eu subi nas pedras e me equilibrei enquanto respondia a chamada da natureza.

― Eu suponho que papel higiênico está fora de questão? ― Eu gritei impertinentemente.

Houve uma gargalhada em resposta. ―Vou colocá-lo na minha lista de compras, Kitten.

― Pare de me chamar de Kitten. Meu nome é Sakura. Terminado, eu desci até que eu estava de novo em um, de alguma forma, sólido chão. ― Qual é o seu, a propósito? Você nunca me disse. Se nós vamos... trabalhar juntos, pelo menos eu deveria saber do que te chamar. A menos que você simplesmente prefira responder a palavrões, claro.

Havia aquela maliciosa linha em seus lábios de novo quando ele me encarou. Seus pés parados separados e seus quadris ligeiramente inclinando para frente. Pálido cabelo envolvia sua cabeça em pequenas ondas. Sob os pontos de luz em torno dele, sua pele positivamente brilhava.

― Meu nome é Sasuke. As primeiras coisas primeiro, amor. Se você vai ser realmente boa em matar vampiros, você precisa saber mais sobre eles.

Nós sentamos em blocos de pedras nos encarando. A luz ofuscante na caverna dos feixes de sol tinham um vago efeito estroboscópico. Esse tinha que ser de longe o momento mais estranho da minha vida, sentada a frente de um vampiro discutindo as melhores formas de se matar um.

― Luz solar não faz nada em nós, a não ser nos dar uma queimadura de sol ruim. Nossa pele não vai explodir em chamas como acontece nos filmes, e nós não vamos nos transformar em pedaços de frango crocante. No entanto, nós gostamos de dormir durante o dia, porque somos mais poderosos a noite. Durante o dia nós somos mais devagar, mais fracos, e menos alertas. Especialmente ao amanhecer. No amanhecer, você vai encontrar a maioria dos vampiros enrolados em o que quer que eles chamem de cama, o que, como você pode dizer pela última noite, não quer dizer necessariamente um caixão. Ah, alguns à moda-antiga vão apenas dormir em caixões, mas a maioria de nós dorme no que é mais confortável. De fato, alguns vampiros terão caixões encenados em seu covil, para que então algum aspirante a _Van Helsing_ vá lá primeiro enquanto o vampiro foge dele. Eu já fiz esse truque uma ou duas vezes. Então, se você está pensando que abrir as cortinas e deixar o sol entrar vai fazer o truque, esqueça. Cruzes. A menos que elas sejam feitas como a sua, cruzes não fazem muito mais do que nos fazer rir antes de comer você. Você parece saber essa, então vamos continuar. Madeira, como você também sabe, pode nos dar algumas farpas e nos chatear, mas não vai nos impedir de rasgar a sua garganta. Água benta... bem, vamos apenas dizer que eu já sofri mais danos por alguém jogando lama na minha cara. A coisa toda religiosa é bobagem quando se trata de machucar nossa espécie, entendeu? Sua única vantagem é que quando um vampiro vê essa sua estaca especial, eles não vão arrancá-la.

― Você está com medo que eu use essas informações contra você? ― eu interrompi. ― Quero dizer, por que você confiaria em mim?

Em toda seriedade, ele se inclinou para frente. Eu me inclinei para trás, sem querer estar nem um pouco mais perto dele.

― Olha, pet. Você e eu vamos ter que confiar um no outro para alcançar nossos objetivos. E eu vou tornar isso muito, muito simples: Se você pelo menos olhar para mim de canto de olho e eu até mesmo imaginar que você está pensando em me trair, eu te mato. Agora, isso talvez não te assuste, sendo a grande garota corajosa que você é, mas lembre-se: Eu te segui até em casa na outra noite. Imaginou alguém que você se importa naquele celeiro feito de casa? Porque se você imaginou, então eu sugiro que você se comporte direito comigo e faça como eu digo. Se entrar no meu caminho, você irá viver tempo suficiente para ver aquela casa queimar até o chão com todo mundo ainda dentro. Então se você fizer qualquer atentado contra mim, é melhor estar certa que você vai acabar comigo, entendeu?

Engolindo, eu acenei. Eu entendi. Oh Deus, eu entendi como nunca.

― Além disso ― sua voz brilhou como um dia de primavera ― eu posso te dar o que você quer.

Duvidoso.

―O que você poderia possivelmente saber sobre o que eu quero?

― Você quer o que toda criança abandonada quer. Você quer encontrar o seu pai. Mas você não quer um reencontro feliz, não, não você. Você quer matá-lo.

Eu olhei para ele. Ele tinha falado em voz alta o que eu não tinha permitido nem mesmo o meu subconsciente sussurrar, e ele estava certo. Essa era a outra razão pela qual eu caçava vampiros, para matar aquele que era o meu pai. Mais do que qualquer coisa, eu queria fazer isso pela minha mãe. Se eu conseguisse, eu sentiria que de algum pequeno jeito eu tinha reparado as circunstâncias do meu nascimento.

― Você... ― Eu mal conseguia falar com todos os pensamentos voando através da minha mente. ― Você pode me ajudar a achá-lo? Como?

Um encolher de ombros. ― Para começar, talvez eu conheça ele. Conhecer um grande número de tipos de mortos-vivos, eu conheço. Encare isso - sem mim, você está procurando uma agulha em um palheiro. Mesmo se eu não o conheço pessoalmente, eu já sei mais sobre ele do que você.

―O que? Como? _O que?_

Ele levantou uma mão para parar o meu balbuciar. ― Como sua idade, por exemplo. Você tem vinte e um, certo?

―Vinte e dois, ― eu sussurrei, ainda me recuperando. ― Mês passado.

― Sério? Então você tem a idade errada como também o endereço errado na sua licença falsa.

Ele deve ter mexido na minha bolsa. Bem, isso fazia sentido, ele também tirou a minha roupa quando eu estava inconsciente. ― Como você sabe que é falsa?

― Nós já não passamos por isso? Eu sei o seu verdadeiro endereço, e não é o endereço que está naquela licença.

 _Oh merda_. Isso acabou com o objetivo do porque eu tinha feito uma identificação falsa para começar, no caso de eu perder para um vampiro e ele vasculhar as minhas coisas. Eu não esperava que um fosse ser capaz de rastrear a minha família. Essa tinha sido a ideia, de qualquer maneira. Estúpido da minha parte esperar que um vampiro nunca fosse me seguir até em casa.

― Vamos pensar sobre isso, pet, você é uma mentirosa, possuidora de identificação falsa, e uma assassina.

― Seu ponto? ― eu rebati.

― Sem mencionar o sarcasmo, ― ele continuou como se eu não tivesse falado. ― Fala palavrões, também. Yep, você e eu vamos ficar famosos juntos.

―Besteira ― eu disse sucintamente.

Ele sorriu de volta para mim. ― Você disse que sua mãe carregou você por, o que, quatro meses? Cinco?

― Cinco. Por que? ― Eu estava mais do que um pouco curiosa para conhecer o seu raciocínio. O que isso tinha a ver com quantos anos, ou quão morto-vivo, meu pai estava?

Ele se inclinou para frente. ― Veja, é assim. Quando você é mudado, leva alguns dias para algumas das suas funções humanas cessarem completamente. Oh, o batimento cardíaco para no mesmo momento e a respiração também, mas algumas outras coisas demoram mais. Dutos lacrimais ainda funcionam normalmente pelo primeiro dia mais ou menos, antes de você começar a chorar só rosa devido à relação _sangue-água_ em nossos corpos. Você pode até mesmo mijar uma ou duas vezes para tirar isso do seu sistema. Mas o ponto principal é que ele ainda tinha nadadores em seu saco.

―Como?

― Você sabe, amor. Esperma, se você quer ser toda técnica sobre o assunto. Ele ainda tinha espermatozoides vivos em seu "suco". Agora, essa é uma coisa que só poderia ser possível se ele tivesse sido recentemente mudado. No máximo em uma semana. Imediatamente, então, você pode dizer quase a idade exata dele, em anos de vampiro. Adiciona a isso qualquer morte recente daquela época e local, combinados com a sua descrição, e bingo! Aí está o seu pai.

Eu estava espantada. Apenas como prometido, em apenas alguns segundos ele tinha me dado mais informação do que minha mãe tinha sabido toda a minha vida. Talvez, apenas talvez, eu tenha tropeçado em cima de uma mina de ouro. Se através dele eu pudesse aprender mais sobre meu pai e sobre matar vampiros, e tudo o que ele queria em retorno era escolher os alvos... bem, então, eu poderia aguentar isso. Se eu vivesse tempo o suficiente.

― Por que você quer me ajudar a encontrar o meu pai? De fato, porque você mata outros vampiros? Eles são da sua mesma espécie, afinal.

Sasuke olhou para mim por um momento antes de responder. ― Eu irei te ajudar a encontrar seu pai, porque eu presumo que você o odeie mais do que me odeia, então isso vai manter você motivada a fazer o que eu digo. Quanto ao porque eu caço vampiros... você não precisa se incomodar com isso agora. Você tem mais do que o suficiente para se preocupar. Basta dizer que algumas pessoas apenas precisam matar, e isso vai para vampiros como também para seres humanos.

Eu ainda não sabia porque ele queria que eu trabalhasse com ele em primeiro lugar. Então de novo, talvez isso tudo fosse uma mentira e ele estava esperando o momento certo, com a intenção de rasgar a minha garganta quando eu menos esperasse. Eu não confiava nessa criatura, nem por um momento, mas agora eu não tinha nenhuma escolha a não ser jogar junto. Descobrir aonde isso iria parar. Se eu ainda estivesse viva em uma semana, eu estaria espantada.

― De volta ao assunto em mão, amor. Armas também não funcionam na gente. Há apenas duas exceções a essa regra. Uma, se o sujeito é sortudo o suficiente para separar o nosso pescoço em dois e arrancar nossa cabeça fora. Decapitação funciona; não há muitas coisas que conseguem viver sem uma cabeça, e a cabeça é a única parte de um vampiro que não vai se regenerar se você cortá-la. Dois, se a arma tem balas de prata e são atiradas em seu coração o suficiente para destruí-lo. Agora, isso não é tão fácil quanto parece. Nenhum vampiro vai ficar parado e posar para você. Provavelmente ele estará em você e a arma enfiada no seu traseiro antes que qualquer dano seja realmente feito. Mas aquelas balas de prata machucam, então você pode usá-las para retardar um vampiro e então estaqueá-lo. E é melhor você ser rápida com a prata, porque você terá um vampiro muito irritado em suas mãos. Estrangulação, afogamento, nada disso faz qualquer coisa em nós. Nós só respiramos uma vez a cada hora de preferência, e podemos ficar indefinidamente sem oxigênio. Apenas uma respirada agora e então ponha um pouquinho de oxigênio e nós vamos estar soando como um piano. Nossa versão de hiperventilação é respirar uma vez a cada poucos minutos. Esse é o jeito de dizer que um vampiro está cansando. Ele irá começar a respirar um pouco para se recuperar. Eletrocussão, gás venenoso, venenos para ingerir, drogas... nada disso funciona. Entendeu? Agora você sabe nossas fraquezas.

― Você tem certeza que não podemos testar algumas dessas teorias?

Ele balançou um dedo para mim em reprovação. ― Nada disso, agora nós somos _parceiros_ , se lembra? Se você começar a esquecer isso, talvez seria melhor você se lembrar de coisas que eu apenas mencionei que funcionariam melhor em você.

― Era uma brincadeira, ― eu menti.

Ele apenas me deu uma olhada que dizia que ele sabia melhor. ― O importante é que somos muito difíceis de abater. Como você conseguiu enterrar dezesseis de nós está além dos meus conhecimentos, mas então o mundo nunca falta para os tolos.

― Hey. ― ressentida, eu defendi minhas habilidades. ― Eu teria você em pedaços se você não tivesse me feito dirigir e então me dado um maldito murro quando eu não estava olhando.

Ele riu de novo. Isso transformou seu rosto em algo que, eu apenas percebi, era muito lindo. Eu olhei para longe, não querendo vê-lo como nada a não ser um monstro. _Um perigoso monstro._

― Kitten, por que você acha que eu fiz você dirigir? Eu teria você acabada cinco segundos depois de falar com você. Você era uma novata, nova para uma menina e, uma vez fora da sua rotina, indefesa como um bebê. Claro que eu te dei um murro. Há apenas um jeito de lutar, e esse jeito é sujo. Claro, em um combate cavalheiresco, você não poderá ir a nenhum lugar a não ser à morte, e rápido. Dê todos os tiros baratos, todo golpe baixo, absolutamente chute as pessoas quando elas estão caídas, e então talvez você será a que vai sair andando. Se lembre disso. Você vai estar em uma luta até a morte. Isso não é uma partida de boxe. Você não consegue ganhar apenas somando a maior pontuação.

― Eu entendi. ― Horrivelmente o bastante, eu entendi. Nisso ele estava certo. Era uma partida de morte cada vez que eu confrontava um vampiro. Incluindo esse aqui.

― Mas agora nós estamos fora de tópico. Nós cobrimos nossas fraquezas. Agora vamos à nossa força, e nós temos muita. Velocidade, visão, audição, olfato, força física - tudo é superior ao dos humanos. Nós podemos sentir você muito antes de te ver, e podemos ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos a um quilômetro e meio de distância. Em adição a isso, todos nós temos alguma forma de controle de mente sobre os humanos. Um vampiro pode chupar um litro do seu sangue e segundos depois você não vai nem mesmo se lembrar de ter visto um. Isso está em nossas presas, um pouquinho de alucinógeno que, combinado com o nosso poder, faz com que você fique suscetível à sugestões. Como, por exemplo, alguém não só sugou o seu pescoço, mas você conheceu um sujeito e tiveram uma conversa e agora você está sonolenta. Assim é como a maioria de nós se alimenta. Um pequeno toque aqui, um pequeno toque ali, e não precisa ser nenhum sábio para isso. Se todo vampiro matasse para comer, nós teríamos estado fora dos nossos armários a séculos atrás.

― Você consegue controlar a minha mente? ― O pensamento me aterrorizou.

Seus olhos escuros de repente brilharam verdes e seu olhar perfurou o meu.

― Venha até mim, ― ele sussurrou, e ainda, as palavras pareciam ressoar em minha cabeça.

― Nem fodendo, ― eu disse, arrepiada pela súbita vontade de fazer isso.

Abruptamente, seus olhos estavam escuros de novo e ele atirou um sorriso satisfeito para mim.

― Nope, aparentemente não. Bom para você, isso vai vir a calhar. Você não pode pegar todos os mentes-fracas e fazê-los esquecer seus objetivos, podemos? Provavelmente é a sua linhagem. Isso não funciona em outros vampiros. Ou em humanos que bebem sangue vampírico. Acredito que você tem o suficiente de nós em você. Alguns humanos são imunes a isso também, mas só uma porcentagem muito pequena. Tem que ter um extraordinário controle da mente ou uma natural resistência para não nos deixar entrar e falar. MTV e videos games tem resolvido esse problema já que a maior parte da humanidade passa por isso. Isso, e a tele também.

― _Tele? ―_ O que é isso?

Ele resmungou em diversão. ― Televisão, é claro. Você não fala japonês?

― Você com certeza não, ― eu murmurei.

Balançando sua cabeça, ele franziu a testa para mim. ― A luz do dia está queimando, amor. Nós temos muito pelo que passar. Nós já fomos através dos sentidos e o controle de mente, mas não se esqueça da nossa força. Ou nossos dentes. Vampiros são fortes o suficiente para partir você ao meio e carregar os pedaços com um dedo. Podemos jogar o seu carro em você se nós quisermos. E iremos te estraçalhar com os nossos dentes. A questão é, quanto da nossa força você tem em você?

Hesitantemente, eu comecei a falar as minhas anormalidades.

― Eu posso ver muito bem e a escuridão não me afeta. Eu vejo tão bem a noite quanto de dia. Eu sou mais rápida do que qualquer um que eu conheça, humanamente falando. Eu consigo ouvir coisas de muito longe, talvez de não tão longe quanto você consegue. Às vezes no meu quarto a noite e eu conseguia ouvir meu avós sussurrando no andar de baixo sobre mim...

Eu parei, julgando pelo seu olhar que eu tinha revelado demais sobre meus problemas pessoais.

― Eu não acho que eu consiga controlar a mente de ninguém. Eu nunca tentei, mas eu acho que se eu pudesse, a pessoas teriam me tratado de forma diferente. ― Merda, aqui estava eu me abrindo de novo. ― De qualquer forma, ― eu continuei, ― Eu sei que eu sou mais forte do que a maioria das pessoas. Quando eu tinha quatorze, eu bati em três meninos, e todos eles eram maiores do que eu. Isso foi quando eu não consegui esconder de ninguém o fato de que tinha alguma coisa muito errada comigo. Você viu os meus olhos. Eles são diferentes. Eu tenho que os controlar quando fico chateada para que outras pessoas não os vejam brilhar. Meus dentes são normais, eu acho. Eles nunca se afiaram de uma forma engraçada, de qualquer maneira.

Eu olhei para ele através dos meus cílios abaixados. Eu nunca tinha falado sobre as minhas diferenças para ninguém desse jeito, até mesmo minha mãe. Chateava ela saber sobre eles, e muito mais discuti-las.

― Deixa eu ver se entendi direito. Você disse que estava com quatorze anos quando realmente percebeu as suas singularidades. Você não sabia o que você era antes? O que sua mãe dizia sobre o seu pai quando você estava crescendo?

Esse era um assunto muito doloroso, e eu senti um arrepio me percorrer com a memória. Um vampiro era dificilmente a pessoa que eu imaginaria que um dia estaria falando sobre isso.

― Ela nunca mencionava o meu pai. Se eu perguntasse, assim como eu fazia quando era pequena, ela mudava de assunto e ficava com raiva. Mas as outras crianças me deixaram saber. Elas me chamavam de bastarda desde a época em que começaram a falar. ― Eu fechei meus olhos brevemente, a vergonha ainda ferindo. ― Como eu disse, quando eu atingi a puberdade, comecei a me sentir... ainda mais diferente. Muito pior do que quando eu era uma criança. Começou a ficar difícil esconder a minha estranheza, como minha mãe tinha me dito para fazer. Eu gostava mais da noite. Vagava por horas no pomar. Alguma vezes eu não ia nem mesmo dormir até o amanhecer. Mas não foi até que aqueles meninos me encurralaram que eu descobri o quão ruim era.

― O que eles fizeram? ― Sua voz era suave, quase gentil.

Na minha mente eu pude ver os seus rostos tão claramente quanto se eles estivessem parados na minha frente.

― Eles estavam me perseguindo de novo. Me empurrando, chamando de nomes, o normal. Isso nunca me incomodou. Acontecia quase todo dia. Mas então um deles, eu não consigo me lembrar qual, chamou minha mãe de puta, e eu perdi meu temperamento. Eu joguei uma pedra nele e quebrei seus dentes. Os outros pularam em mim, e eu bati neles. Eles nunca disseram a ninguém o que aconteceu. Finalmente, no meu aniversário de dezesseis anos, minha mãe decidiu que eu era velha o suficiente para saber a verdade sobre o meu pai. Eu não queria acreditar nela, mas lá no fundo, eu sabia que era verdade. Essa foi a primeira noite que eu vi meus olhos brilharem. Ela segurou um espelho na minha frente depois de me esfaquear na perna. Ela não queria me machucar. Ela queria me deixar brava para que então eu pudesse ver meus olhos. Mais ou menos seis meses depois, eu matei meu primeiro vampiro.

Meus olhos ardiam com lágrimas não derramadas, mas eu não iria chorar. Não podia chorar na frente dessa coisa que tinha me feito recontar o que eu tentei esquecer.

Ele olhou para mim de um jeito muito peculiar. Se eu não soubesse melhor, eu diria que havia empatia em seu olhar. Mas isso era impossível. Ele era um vampiro, eles não tinham compaixão.

Abruptamente, eu levantei. ― Falando sobre a minha mãe, eu tenho que ligar para ela. Ela vai ficar doente de preocupação. Eu já cheguei em casa tarde antes, mas nunca estive fora tanto tempo. Ela vai pensar que um de vocês sanguessugas me matou.

Isso fez com que suas sobrancelhas voassem na testa. ― Sua mãe sabe que você está seduzindo vampiros com promessas de sexo e então os matando? E ela deixa você fazer isso? Caramba, eu pensei que você estava brincando quando disse que ela sabia que você estava colocando um fim em nossa população. Se você fosse minha filha, eu teria te pregado dentro do seu quarto à noite. Não entendo as pessoas de hoje em dia, deixam seus filhos fazerem o que quiserem.

― Não fale dela desse jeito! ― eu explodi. ― Ela sabe que eu estou fazendo a coisa certa! Por que mais ela iria me apoiar?

Seus olhos perfuraram os meus muito firmemente. Então ele deu de ombros.

― O que você disser.

De repente ele estava parado na minha frente. Eu não tive tempo nem mesmo para piscar, ele era tão rápido.

― Você tem uma boa pontaria quando atira coisas. Descobri isso noite passada quando você jogou sua cruz em mim. Apenas pense, alguns centímetros mais baixo e você poderia estar plantando margaridas em cima da minha cabeça agora. ― Ele sorriu se divertindo pela imagem mental. ― Nós trabalharemos para melhorar sua velocidade e precisão. Você ficará segura se conseguir matar à distância. Você está malditamente vulnerável de muito perto.

Ele me agarrou pelo braço. Eu tentei me afastar, mas ele me segurou. Barras de ferro teriam cedido mais.

― Sua força deixa muito a desejar. Você é mais forte do que um homem humano, mas provavelmente mais fraca do que o mais fraco vampiro. Nós vamos ter que trabalhar nisso também. Além disso, sua flexibilidade é uma merda e você não usa muito suas pernas quando luta. Elas são valiosas armas e deveriam ser tratadas como tal. Quanto a sua velocidade, bem... isso talvez não tenha como melhorar. Mas nós vamos tentar de qualquer forma. Do jeito que eu vejo isso, nós temos mais ou menos seis semanas antes de poder deixar você sair em campo. Yep, cinco semanas de duro treinamento, e uma semana para trabalhar em sua aparência.

― Minha aparência? ― Ultraje enchia a minha voz. Como um homem morto ousa me criticar? ― O que está errado com a minha aparência?

Sasuke sorriu condescendentemente. ― Oh, nada horrivelmente errado, mas ainda tem algumas coisa que precisamos arrumar antes antes de te deixar sair.

― Você-

― Afinal, nós estamos indo atrás de alguns peixes grandes, amor. Jeans largos e uma aparência medíocre não vão conseguir pegá-los. Você não reconheceria a palavra _'sexy'_ se ela te mordesse na bunda.

― Por Deus, eu vou-

― Pode parando a tagarelice. Você não queria ligar para a sua mãe? Vem comigo. Meu celular está lá atrás.

Mentalmente eu imaginei todo tipo de atos tortuosos em seu amarrado e indefeso corpo, mas na realidade eu mordi a minha língua e o segui mais a fundo na caverna.


	4. Chapter 4

_Duro treinamento._ Essas foram as palavras que ele usou para descrever as provações brutais, agonizantes, que desafiam a morte que nem mesmo os militares iriam infligir em sua mais treinada tropa.

Sasuke correu comigo pela floresta em velocidades que carros não poderiam competir. Eu tropecei e caí em árvores, pedras, raízes, e buracos até que eu estava exausta demais para até mesmo vomitar. Desmaiar não me dispensou das minhas tarefas também. Ele simplesmente se manteve lavando o meu rosto com água gelada até que eu voltasse de novo. Eu pratiquei lançamento de facas até que meus dedos racharam e sagraram. A resposta dele? Impiedosamente me atirou alguns _Neosporin_ * e me disse para não passá-lo na palma da mão porque iria arruinar o meu aperto. Sua versão de levantamento de peso? Levantar blocos de pedras repetidamente, aumentando gradualmente o tamanho e a densidade. _StairMaster_ **? Isso seria subir os declives da caverna com grandes pedras amarradas às minhas costas.

Depois de uma semana, eu joguei todos os impedimentos artificiais fora e me recusei a ir mais longe, indicando que se eu soubesse as suas intenções de antemão eu teria alegremente escolhido a morte. Sasuke apenas sorriu para mim com as presas estendidas e me disse para provar. Vendo que ele estava falando sério, eu recoloquei meus equipamentos e me arrastei exausta para frente. Por agora, no entanto, as atividades mais cansativas eram as que eu fazia com ele. Ele estendeu os meus membros até que lágrimas escorreram pelo meu rosto, me criticando todo o tempo pela minha falta de flexibilidade. Depois, durante o nosso combate corpo-a-corpo, ele me colocou em um estado de inconsciência que nem todo o gelo do mundo conseguiria me reviver. Eu acordava com o gosto do seu sangue na minha boca, apenas para repetir o processo todo de novo. Dizer que eu fantasiava sobre a morte dele a cada segundo de cada dia era um eufemismo. No entanto, eu melhorei, eu não tinha escolha.

Com Sasuke era melhorar ou morrer.

Minha primeira indicação de aumento de resistência veio depois da segunda semana de treinamento. Sasuke e eu lutamos e eu realmente não desmaiei. Ele ainda me bateu muito, mas eu permaneci completamente consciente. Foi uma mistura de bençãos. Eu tive minha dignidade de não ir dormir no meio da nossa batalha, mas em compensação eu estava acordada quando ele me alimentou com o seu sangue.

― Nojento, ― eu cuspi depois de ser persuadida e então ele ameaçou colocando o seu dedo sangrando na minha boca. ― Como vocês coisas vivem disso?

As palavras deixaram meus lábios sem eu pensar, como muitas outras antes.

― A necessidade é a mãe de todos os apetites. O que você precisa para sobreviver, você aprende a amar, ― ele respondeu curtamente.

― Todo esse sangue é melhor não me transformar em vampira. Esse não é o nosso acordo.

Eu me senti desconfortável discutindo com seu dedo na minha boca, e eu movi minha cabeça para trás até que ele deslizou umedecidamente para fora. Foi quase um gesto sexual. Eu corei assim que o pensamento passou pela minha mente. Ele percebeu o rubor, é claro. Sem dúvidas, a razão por trás dele também, mas apenas passou a mão em sua camisa.

― Confie em mim, amor, você não está tendo nem de perto sangue o suficiente para te transformar em vampira. Já que você se preocupa com isso o tempo todo, eu vou te dizer como isso funciona. Primeiro, eu teria que drenar você até o ponto da morte. Há um truque para isso, pegar sangue o suficiente sem pegar demais. Então, cheio com o seu sangue, eu abriria a minha artéria para você e deixaria você bebê-lo de volta direto de mim. Todo ele, e então mais algum. Há um truque para isso, também. Você tem que ser forte para fazer outros vampiros, ou o seu candidato _protégée*_ te suga deixando você seco e te matando enquanto ele ou ela muda. Novos vampiros são mais difíceis de se tirar de uma artéria do que um bebê de um suculento peito. Essas pequenas gotas de sangue que eu estou alimentando você não vai fazer mais do que curar seus ferimentos. Elas provavelmente não são o suficiente para aumentar a sua força. Agora, você vai parar de encher cada vez que você tem que lamber algumas partes de mim?

Isso realmente me fez ficar vermelha pela imagem que saltou em meu subconsciente. Vendo isso, ele correu uma mão irritada pelo seu cabelo.

― Agora, isso é outra coisa que você tem que parar de fazer. Você fica vermelha como um pôr do sol no menor indício de insinuações. Você precisa treinar a parte de ser uma mulher agressiva e desejosa! Nenhum sujeito vai acreditar nisso quando ele disser _'buu'_ e você desmaiar de vergonha. Sua virgindade vai te fazer ser morta.

― Eu não sou virgem, ― eu contrariei, e então quase desmaiei como o previsto.

Suas escuras sobrancelhas subiram. Eu me virei, começando a falar apressadamente, ― Podemos mudar de assunto, por favor? Nós não somos namorados em uma festa do pijama. Eu não quero discutir isso com você.

― Bem, bem, bem, ― ele disse arrastando as palavras, ignorando o meu apelo. ― Kitten tem gatinhado por aí, tem? Do jeito que você age, eu estou surpreso. Algum cara esperando pacientemente por você terminar o seu treinamento? Deve ser quase um machão, para deixar você toda quente e incomodada. De novo, não pego você pelo tipo experiente, mas então de novo, você me ofereceu uma prova quando nos conhecemos. Me faz imaginar agora se você planejava me estaquear antes ou depois que você tivesse seu _desejo ardente_ satisfeito. E os outros vampiros? Ele morreram com um sorriso em seu-

Eu dei um tapa nele. Ou tentei dar. Ele pegou o meu pulso e o segurou, e pegou o outro quando eu movi minha mão esquerda em direção a sua bochecha.

― Não se atreva a falar comigo desse jeito, eu já ouvi o suficiente dessa merda enquanto crescia. Só porque minha mãe me teve fora do casamento, nossos estúpidos vizinhos antiquados pensaram que isso fazia dela uma puta, e eu também, por omissão. E nada disso te interessa, já que você provavelmente já estuprou aldeias cheias de mulheres, mas eu só estive com uma única pessoa. Ele me jogou fora como um vício ruim logo depois, então isso foi o suficiente para me curar de qualquer desejo que eu poderia ter de duplicar as escapadas sexuais dos meus pais. Agora, eu falei sério, eu não quero falar sobre isso de novo!

Eu estava ofegando pela reprimida fúria sobre a ferida que ele tinha inconscientemente rasgado. Sasuke liberou meus pulsos, e eu os esfreguei onde os seus dedos tinham cavado na minha pele.

― Kitten, ― ele começou em um tom conciliatório, ― Me desculpe. Mas apenas porque seus vizinhos ignorantes foram preconceituosos com você, ou algum adolescente cheio de espinha na cara te forçou a uma noite-

― Pare, ― eu interrompi, apavorada por estar quase chorando. ― Apenas pare. Eu consigo fazer o trabalho, eu consigo fingir ser sexy, ou o que quer que seja. Mas nós não vamos discutir isso.

― Olha, amor- ― ele tentou de novo.

― Me morda, ― eu disse rispidamente, e me afastei.

Pela primeira vez, ele não se ofereceu para me morder pelo convite, e ele não me seguiu.

No começo da quarta semana, Sasuke anunciou que nós iríamos fazer uma viagem de campo. Evidentemente, não era um passeio à tarde ao museu local. Não, ele tinha me levado por uma estreita estrada à meia-noite, sem nenhuma ideia de para onde nós estávamos indo. Ele tinha me dado apenas as direções básicas - vire aqui, vire ali, etc.- e eu estava nervosa. Estávamos em uma área muito rural, sem nenhuma iluminação ao longo da estrada. Se você queria sugar o pescoço de alguém até secá-lo e então se desfazer do corpo, esse seria o lugar ideal.

Mas de novo, se ele quisesse sugar meu pescoço até secá-lo e se desfazer do meu corpo, a caverna era um lugar muito bom também. Considerando todas as vezes que eu estive inconsciente depois dos nossos treinos de luta, ele poderia já ter me jantado antes se quisesse. Eu não seria capaz de pará-lo. Inferno, eu não seria capaz de pará-lo mesmo se estivesse acordada. Eu não tinha ganhado uma única partida entre nós, para o meu espanto. Sasuke era tão malditamente forte e rápido, lutar contra ele era como tentar colocar uma coleira em um relâmpago.

― Vire à esquerda aqui, ― Sasuke disse, me arrancando dos meus pensamentos.

Eu li o nome na placa. Estrada _Peach Tree*_. Ela não parecia que levaria a algum lugar.

― Sabe, parceiro, ― eu disse assim que fiz a curva, ― você está sendo muito misterioso. Quando você vai me dizer sobre o que é essa viagem de campo? Eu imagino que você não teve apenas uma vontade súbita de derrubar uma vaca.

Ele bufou. ― Não, eu não posso dizer que eu tive. Eu preciso de algumas informações de um homem que mora por aqui.

O jeito que ele disse isso fez parecer que a pessoa não ficaria muito feliz em vê-lo. ― Olha, eu me recuso a fazer parte de qualquer assassinato de humanos, então se você vai interrogar esse cara e depois enterrá-lo, você está errado.

Eu esperei Sasuke me desafiar ou ficar com raiva, mas ele começou a rir.

― Eu estou falando sério! ― Eu disse, pisando no freio para dar ênfase.

― Você vai entender a piada logo, amor, ― ele respondeu. ― Mas me deixe esclarecer a sua cabecinha. Primeiro, eu prometo não colocar uma única mão sobre o companheiro, e segundo, você será a única a falar com ele.

Isso me surpreendeu. Eu nem sabia quem era o cara, muito menos o que perguntar.

Uma sobrancelha arqueou para mim. ― Você vai demorar muito para começar a dirigir de novo?

Oh. Eu soltei o freio e apertei o acelerador, alavancando a caminhonete para frente. ― Eu vou conseguir mais algum detalhe além desses? Como, alguma informação sobre ele e o que você quer saber?

― Claro. Jiraiya era um trabalhador ferroviário nos anos sessenta. Ele também tinha um negócio extra, fazendo bebida alcoólica destilada ilegalmente. Um dia, um colega comprou um dos produtos de Jiraiya e então foi achado morto no dia seguinte. Jiraiya pode ter confundido a quantidade de álcool naquele lote, ou o beberrão bebeu demais. O que quer que tenha acontecido, dá no mesmo. Jiraiya foi considerado culpado por assassinato e condenado à morte.

― Isso é ultrajante! ― Eu exclamei. ― Sem nenhum motivo ou prova de premeditação?

― Temo eu que o juiz, Danzou, não era um grande fã da teoria 'inocente até que se prove o contrário'. Ele também foi o executor. Logo antes de Danzou enforcá-lo, no entanto, Jiraiya jurou que não o deixaria nunca ter uma outra noite de paz. E desde daquele dia, ele nunca mais teve.

― Ele o enforcou? ― eu repeti. ― O homem com quem você quer que eu fale?

― Encoste o carro aqui se não você vai invadir uma propriedade, Kitten, ― Sasuke direcionou. Eu encostei, minha boca ainda aberta em descrédito. ― Jiraiya não vai falar comigo, já que a nossa espécie não se dá bem. Ele vai falar com você, no entanto. Mas eu tenho que te avisar, ele é tão alegre quanto você está atualmente.

― Qual parte disso eu não estou entendendo? ― Meu tom foi petulante. _Mal-humorada, eu_? ― Você disse ou não disse que o juiz o enforcou?

― Pendurou ele logo naquela árvore que se estende sobre aquele precipício, ― Sasuke afirmou. ― Se você olhar, você ainda consegue ver marcas de corda nela. Um bom número de pessoas perderam suas vidas naquela floresta, mas não se incomode falando com qualquer um deles. Eles são residuais. Jiraiya não é.

Escolhi minhas palavras com cuidado. ― Você está me dizendo que Jiraiya é... um fantasma?

― Fantasma, espectro, espírito, faça sua escolha. O mais importante é que ele está consciente, e isso é raro. A maioria dos fantasmas são apenas repetições de como eles eram. Não são capazes de interagir, apenas fazem a mesma coisa de novo e de novo, como um disco quebrado. Caramba, eu estou ficando velho, ninguém usa mais disco. O ponto é, Jiraiya estava tão furioso quando morreu que parte da sua consciência permaneceu. Isso também aconteceu por causa do lugar. Konohagakure tem uma fina membrana separando o natural do sobrenatural, então é mais fácil para uma alma ficar em vez de fazer a travessia. Essa área em particular é como um farol de boas-vindas. Cinco cemitérios formando um pentagrama - sério, o que eles estavam pensando? É um roteiro para espíritos, é isso que é. Graças a sua linhagem, você deve ser capaz de vê-los, enquanto que a maioria dos humanos não conseguem. Você também deveria ser capaz de senti-los agora. Sua energia é como uma tensão no ar.

Ele estava certo. Eu senti um invisível zumbido assim que nós viramos para essa estrada, mas eu pensei que minha perna talvez tinha ficado dormente ou alguma coisa assim.

― Que tipo de informação um vampiro possivelmente poderia querer de um fantasma?

― Nomes, ― Sasuke disse sucintamente. ― Eu quero que Jiraiya te dê os nomes de todas as meninas que morreram recentemente por essas partes. Não deixe ele te dizer que ele não sabe também - e eu só estou interessado em mortes por causas não naturais. Nada de acidentes de carros ou doenças.

Ele não parecia estar brincando, mas eu tinha que perguntar. ― Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira?

Sasuke fez um barulho que era quase um suspiro. ― Eu gostaria que fosse, mas não é.

― Você está falando sério? Você quer que eu vá a um cemitério e pergunte a um fantasma sobre garotas mortas?

― Vamos, agora, Kitten, é realmente tão difícil para você acreditar em fantasmas? Você é uma meio-vampira, afinal. Eu não teria pensado que fantasmas seria pedir demais da sua imaginação.

Colocando desse jeito, ele tinha um bom ponto. ― E fantasmas não gostam de vampiros, então eu imagino que eu não deveria mencionar a minha mistura de linhagens. A propósito, eu vou saber por que fantasmas não gostam de vampiros?

― Eles são invejosos, porque nós estamos tão mortos quanto eles estão, mas podemos fazer o que quisermos enquanto eles estão presos para sempre nessa fraca forma. Isso faz eles serem mal-humorados a maior parte do tempo, o que me lembra... ― Sasuke me entregou uma garrafa com alguma coisa clara. ― Pegue isso. Você vai precisar.

Eu segurei e balancei a garrafa. ― O que é isso? Água benta?

Ele riu. ― Para Jiraiya é. Isso é uma _branquinha_. Pura bebida alcoólica destilada ilegalmente, amor. _O Cemitério Root_ é logo depois daquelas árvores, e você talvez vai ter que fazer um pouco de barulho para conseguir a atenção de Jiraiya. Fantasmas tendem a tirar uma soneca frequentemente, mas uma vez que você consiga acordá-lo, certifique-se de mostrar a garrafa para ele. Ele vai te dizer qualquer coisa que você quiser.

― Deixa eu ver se entendi. Você quer que eu vá pisando duro por um cemitério brandindo uma garrafa de bebida, para levantar um espírito que não conseguiu descanso, para que então eu possa interrogá-lo?

― Isso mesmo. E não se esqueça. Caneta e papel. Certifique-se de escrever os nomes e as idades de cada garota das quais Jiraiya te falar. Se ele puder incluir a forma como elas morreram também, vai ser bem melhor.

― Eu deveria recusar, ― murmurei. ― Porque interrogar um fantasma não fazia parte do nosso acordo.

― Se eu estou certo, essa informação vai nos levar a um grupo de vampiros, e caçar vampiros faz parte do nosso acordo, não faz?

Eu apenas balancei minha cabeça assim que Sasuke me deu a caneta, um pequeno bloco de notas em espiral, e a garrafa com o licor ilegal. Um vampiro estava me fazendo sair e acordar um morto. Acho que isso provava que eu não era psíquica, porque se alguém tivesse me dito a quatro semanas atrás que eu estaria fazendo isso, eu jamais teria acreditado.

O Cemitério Root à meia-noite não era um lugar tranquilizante. Ele foi escondido da estrada por grossos arbustos, árvores, e aquele penhasco rochoso. Fiel à descrição de Sasuke, uma árvore ainda se projetava sobre o precipício, e havia também uma grande _evergreen_ * no meio das ruínas das lápides. Vendo algumas das datas esclareceu o seu comentário de mais cedo, sobre Jiraiya ser um trabalhador ferroviário nos anos sessenta. Ele quis dizer 1870. Não deste século passado.

Uma figura atrás de mim me fez rodopiar com um gritinho, minha mão logo puxando uma faca.

― Você está bem? ― Sasuke imediatamente chamou. Ele estava esperando fora de vista além do cemitério, com a explicação que desse jeito nenhum morto iria vê-lo. O pensamento de vampiros e fantasmas não ficando juntos era apenas estranho demais. Mesmo no pós-morte, diferentes espécies ainda não podiam conviver juntas?

― Sim... ― eu disse depois de uma batida. ― Não foi nada.

Foi algo, de fato, mas não necessitava de ajuda. Uma encapuzada, sombria forma passou por mim, literalmente flutuando sobre a terra fria. Ela foi para a beira do penhasco e então desapareceu com um fraco barulho, como um grito sussurrado. Eu assisti com fascinação quando momentos depois ela retornou do nada e andou o mesmo caminho, culminando em outro gemido fantasmagórico.

À minha esquerda, o indistinto contorno de uma mulher estava curvado sobre uma outra lápide, soluçando. Suas roupas não eram dessa época, pelo fraco vislumbre que eu consegui pegar, e então ela, também, desapareceu do nada. Por alguns minutos eu esperei, e então o seu borrado contorno entrou na minha vista novamente. Suaves, quase inaudíveis choros vinham dela até que eles, e ela também, se desvaneceram mais uma vez.

Um disco quebrado, pensei com uma apreciação negra. Sim, Sasuke tinha dado uma descrição bem precisa disso.

No canto do cemitério, havia uma lápide com letras gravadas já quase apagadas, mas eu vi um 'j' e um 'y' no nome.

― Jiraiya! ― Eu chamei em voz alta, batendo na pedra fria para dar ênfase. ― Saia daí!

Nada. Uma brisa me fez apertar o meu casaco enquanto eu cruzei meus pés e esperei.

― Toque, toque, quem está aí? ― Eu disse em seguida, conduzida ao absurdo do que eu estava fazendo.

Alguma coisa se moveu na beirada das árvores atrás de mim. Não a encapuzada fantasma, que estava ainda viajando o mesmo inalterado caminho, mas quase uma sombra difusa. Talvez isso fosse apenas os arbustos sussurrando ao vento. Eu retornei minha atenção para o túmulo aos meu pés.

― Oh, Jiraiyaaaaaaaaa… ― Eu cantei segurando a garrafa dentro do meu casaco. ― Eu tenho uma coisa para vocêêêê!

― Amaldiçoada, insolente espevitada quente, ― uma voz deslizou no ar. ― Vamos ver o quão rápido ela consegue correr.

Eu congelei. Isso não soava como qualquer pessoa que eu já tivesse ouvido antes! Ficou mais frio ao meu redor de uma só vez assim que eu me virei em direção à voz. A sombra que eu tinha observado antes se esticou e mudou, tomando forma, revelando um homem em seus cinquenta anos com uma barriga em forma de barril, olhos vesgos e cabelo grisalho.

― Você ouviu isso, não é? ― Um outro estranho lamento saiu dele, ecoando sinistramente. Ele emitiu uma trêmula luz por um segundo, e então as folhas perto de onde ele pairava se espalharam em uma explosão de ar concentrado.

― Jiraiya? ― Eu perguntei.

O fantasma realmente olhou por cima do ombro, como se esperasse ver alguém atrás dele.

Eu coloquei mais impaciência nisso. ― Então?

― Ela não pode me ver... ― ele disse, presumivelmente para si mesmo.

― O inferno que eu não posso! ― eu continuei em alívio, ansiosa para sair desse lugar assustador. ― Essa é a sua lápide? Se a resposta for sim, então essa noite é a sua noite de sorte.

Aqueles vesgos olhos se estreitaram ainda mais. ― Você pode me ver?

Ele era estúpido assim quando estava vivo? Eu pensei irreverentemente. ― Sim, eu vejo pessoas mortas. Quem imaginaria? Agora vamos conversar. Eu estou procurando por algumas recém-falecidas, e eu ouvi que você poderia me ajudar.

Era quase engraçado observar aquelas transparentes feições mudarem da incredulidade para a beligerância.

Ele não tinha mais músculos faciais, obviamente. Era apenas a memória deles que fez sua carranca tomar forma?

― Saia daqui ou então o túmulo vai te engolir e você nunca conseguirá sair.

Cara, ele fez isso soar intimidador. Se ele tivesse qualquer coisa com a qual me ameaçar, eu estaria preocupada.

― Eu não estou com medo do túmulo; eu nasci meio nele. Mas se você quer que eu saia daqui ― eu me virei como se estivesse indo ― ótimo, mas isso significa que eu vou ter que apenas jogar fora isto aqui, no lixo mais próximo que eu conseguir.

Para fora do meu casaco veio a garrafa transparente com a branquinha. Eu quase ri quando seus olhos se fixaram nela como se eles estivesse magicamente presos. Esse tinha que ser Jiraiya, tudo certo.

― O queee éééé que você tem aí, senhora?

Ele falou as primeiras palavras em um silvo de luxúria. Eu saquei a rolha, agitando-a sob onde parecia estar o seu nariz.

― Pura bebida alcoólica destilada ilegalmente, meu amigo.

Eu estava ainda incerta de como Sasuke pensou que eu deveria suborná-lo com isso. Despejar um pouco em seu túmulo? Segurar a garrafa dentro da sua forma descarnada? Ou dar um jato nele com isso?

Jiraiya fez um outro ruído de lamento que teria arrepiado qualquer um perto o suficiente para ouvi-lo.

― Por favor, senhora! ― Seu tom hostil desapareceu, substituído por um de desespero. ― Por favor, beba. Beba!

―Eu? ― Eu disse boquiaberta. ― Mas eu não quero beber!

―Oh, me deixe prová-la através de você, por favor! ― ele implorou.

 _Prová-la através de mim._ Agora eu sabia porque Sasuke não tinha mencionado antes como seduzir Jiraiya. Isso era o que eu ganhava confiando em um vampiro mesmo na mais pequena das coisas! Eu dei ao fantasma um irritado olhar enquanto eu prometia a mim mesma vingança contra uma certa criatura da noite de pele pálida e temperatura ambiente.

― Ótimo. Eu vou beber um pouco, mas depois você vai me dar os nomes das meninas que morreram por aqui. Nada de acidentes de carros ou doenças. Apenas assassinatos.

― Leia o jornal, senhora, para que você precisa de mim para isso? ― ele latiu. ― Agora beba a bebida!

Eu estava _tão fora_ do humor de ser mandada por uma outra pessoa morta. ― Acredito que eu peguei você em uma noite ruim, ― eu disse agradavelmente. ― Vou deixá-lo sozinho e ir embora...

― Akihiro Watanabe, dezessete anos, morreu noite passada depois de ter sangrado até a morte! ― ele gritou. ― Por favor!

Eu nem mesmo tive que pedir a ele para especificar a causa da morte. Ele deve realmente querer esse licor. Eu escrevi as especificações no meu bloco de notas e então entornei a garrafa na minha boca.

― Mãe de Deus! ― Eu engasguei momentos depois, percebendo a forma inteira de Jiraiya mergulhando através da minha garganta como se ele tivesse sido disparado por uma arma.

― Arghh! Isso parece querosene!

― Ah, a doçura! ― foi a sua extasiada resposta vinda do outro lado do meu pescoço. ― Siiiim! Me dê mais!

Eu estava ainda tossindo, e minha garganta queimava. Se era por causa do licor ou por causa do fantasma, ninguém sabia.

― Um outro nome, ― eu consegui colocar para fora. ― E eu tomarei mais.

Não precisei nem mesmo repetir para Jiraiya. ― Emi Nakamura, vinte e dois anos, morreu quinta-feira passada de estrangulamento. Chorou por todo o caminho subindo.

Ele não parecia particularmente triste por ela. Uma mão acenou impacientemente para mim, as margens dela borradas. ― Vá em frente!

Uma profunda respirada mais tarde e mais um gole de bebida desceu pela minha garganta. Eu tossi tanto quanto antes, meus olhos lacrimejando.

― Por que alguém iria pagar por essa _lavagem_ *? ― Eu engasguei quando busquei por ar. Minha garganta estava quase latejando quando Jiraiya saiu dela e flutuou de volta para minha frente.

― Pensou que tiraria minha bebida de mim para sempre, não é, Danzou? ― Jiraiya gritou na passagem de um fantasma encapuzado. Ele não reagiu. ― Bem, olhe quem é que está bebendo enquanto você está condenado a vagar eternamente para aquele penhasco! Esse gole é para você, velho Danzou! Kyo Yoshida, vinte e sete anos, sangrou até a morte há dez dias. Beba, senhora! E desta vez, engula como uma mulher, não como um gorgolejante bebê!

Eu o considerei com espanto. De todas as coisas, licor parecia ser o que ele mais sentia falta. ― Você está morto e ainda é um alcoólatra. Isso é tão disfuncional.

― Uma barganha é uma barganha! ― ele rodeou. ― Beba!

― Porra, ― murmurei sob minha respiração assim que eu olhei a garrafa tristemente. Essa coisa fazia gin parecer água com açúcar em comparação. _Você vai fazer Sasuke pagar por isso,_ eu jurei para mim mesma. E não só com uma estaca de prata. Isso seria bom demais para ele.

Vinte minutos mais tarde, meu bloco de notas tinha mais trinta nomes, a garrafa estava vazia, e eu estava trocando os pés. Se eu não estivesse tão tonta, eu estaria espantada pelo número de garotas que foram assassinadas nos últimos dois meses. O novo governador não tinha estado se vangloriando na TV sobre como a taxa de criminalidade estava abaixando? Os nomes na minha lista com certeza pareciam indicar o contrário. Diga a aquelas pobres meninas que a taxa de criminalidade caiu, eu poderia apostar que todas elas discordariam.

Jiraiya jazia no chão, suas mãos sobre sua barriga, e quando eu soltei um arroto prolongado, ele sorriu como se tivesse aliviado o seu diafragma também.

― Ah, senhora, você é um anjo. Tem certeza que não sobrou nenhuma gota? Eu talvez tenha lembrado de mais uma pessoa...

― Vá para o inferno, ― eu disse rudemente com um outro arroto. ― Está vazia. Você deveria me dizer o nome de qualquer forma, depois de me fazer beber toda essa porcaria.

Jiraiya me deu um sorriso maldoso. ― Volte com uma garrafa cheia e eu direi.

― Fantasma egoísta, ― eu murmurei e cambaleei para longe.

Eu já tinha dado alguns passos quando senti aquela distinta sensação de pinos-e-agulhas de novo, só que dessa vez não era na minha garganta.

― Hey!

Eu olhei para baixo a tempo de ver a sorridente forma transparente de Jiraiya voando para fora da minha calça. Ele estava sorrindo mesmo quando eu me dei um tapa e pulei para cima e para baixo furiosamente.

― Porco bêbado imundo! ― eu cuspi. ― Bastardo!

― E uma boa noite para você também, senhora! ― ele chamou, sua forma começando borrar e a desaparecer. ― Volte em breve!

― Eu espero que os vermes caguem no seu cadáver! ― foi a minha resposta. Um fantasma tinha acabado de ir à terceira base comigo. Eu poderia decair mais alguma coisa?

Sasuke saiu de trás dos arbustos a cerca de cinquenta metros de distância. ― O que aconteceu, Kitten?

― _Você_! Você me enganou! Eu não quero nunca mais ver você ou aquela garrafa de liquido arsênico de novo!

E eu joguei a garrafa vazia da bebida nele. Ou pelo menos tentei. Eu errei ele por alguns metros. Ele a pegou em espanto. ― Você bebeu toda a maldita garrafa? Você tinha que beber apenas alguns goles!

― Você disse isso? _Disse?_ ― Ele veio até mim assim que eu senti o chão se aproximando. ― Você não disse nada. Eu consegui os nomes, então isso é tudo o que importa, mas vocês homens... você são todos iguais. Vivo, morto, morto-vivo - _todos pervertidos_! Eu tive um bêbado pervertido na minha calça! Você sabe o quão anti-higiênico isso é?

Sasuke me segurou em pé. Eu teria protestado, mas eu não conseguia me lembrar como. ― O que você está dizendo?

― Jiraiya fantasmou pela minha calça, é isso o que eu estou dizendo! ― eu anunciei com um alto soluço.

― Seu miserável fantasma lascivo! ― Sasuke gritou na direção do cemitério. ― Se eu ainda mijasse, eu iria de volta aí agora mesmo e mijaria no seu túmulo!

Eu pensei ter ouvido uma risada. Ou talvez fosse apenas o vento.

― Esqueça. ― Eu agarrei o seu casaco, me apoiando pesadamente. Ou era isso, ou eu iria cair. ― Quem eram aquelas garotas? Você estava certo, a maioria delas foram mortas por vampiros.

― Eu suspeitei.

― Você sabe quem fez isso? ― Eu arrastei. ― Jiraiya não sabe. Ele só sabe quem elas eram e como morreram.

― Não me pergunte mais sobre isso, porque eu não vou te dizer, e antes que você até mesmo pense, não, eu não tenho _nada a ver_ com isso.

A luz da lua nos iluminando fez a sua pele ainda mais cremosa. Ele ainda estava fitando à distância, e com seus dentes cerrados, parecia feroz e muito bonito.

― Quer saber? ― De repente, muito inadequadamente, comecei a rir. ― Você é lindo. Você é _tão_ lindo.

Sasuke olhou para mim. ― Maldito inferno. Você vai se odiar amanhã de manhã por me dizer isso. Você deve estar absolutamente irritada.

Outra risada. Ele era engraçado. ― Não mais.

― Certo. ― Ele me pegou no colo. As folhas fizeram um pequeno som sendo esmagadas sob seus pés enquanto ele me carregava. ― Se você não fosse meio-morta, o que você acabou de beber teria te matado. Vamos, pet. Vamos para casa.

Tinha sido um longo tempo desde que eu tinha estado nos braços de um homem. Claro, Sasuke talvez tenha me carregado antes quando eu estava inconsciente, mas essas vezes não contavam. Agora eu estava muito consciente do seu duro abdômen contra mim, o quão facilmente ele me segurava, e o quão bem ele realmente cheirava. Não era perfume - ele nunca usava nenhum. Era uma clara essência que era unicamente dele e era... intoxicante.

― Você acha que eu sou bonita? ― Eu me ouvi perguntando.

Alguma coisa que eu não conseguia dizer o que era, brilhou em seu rosto.

― Não. Eu não acho que você é bonita. Eu acho que você é a garota mais linda que eu já vi.

― Mentiroso, ― eu respirei. ― Ele não teria feito aquilo se eu fosse. Ele não teria ficado com ela.

― Quem?

Eu o ignorei, presa na memória. ― Talvez ele soubesse. Talvez lá no fundo, ele podia sentir que eu era má. Eu queria que eu não tivesse nascido assim. Eu queria não ter nascido.

― Me ouça, Kitten, ― Sasuke me cortou. No meu discurso, eu tinha quase esquecido que ele estava ali. ― Eu não sei de quem você está falando, mas você não é má. Nem em uma única célula sua. Não há nada errado com você, e é um idiota qualquer um que não conseguir ver isso por eles mesmos.

Minha cabeça pendeu em seus braços. Depois de um minuto, minha depressão desapareceu, e eu comecei a rir de novo.

― Jiraiya gostou de mim. Enquanto eu tiver bebida, eu sempre vou poder ter um encontro com um fantasma!

― Eu odeio te dizer isso, amor, mas você e Jiraiya não tem um futuro juntos.

― Quem disse? ― eu ri, percebendo que as árvores estavam de lado. Era estranho. E elas pareciam estar girando também.

Sasuke levantou a minha cabeça. Eu pisquei. As árvores estavam retas de novo! Então tudo o que eu pude ver era o seu rosto assim que ele se inclinou muito perto.

― Eu disse.

Ele parecia estar girando também. Talvez tudo estivesse girando. Eu me sentia assim.

― Eu estou bêbada, não estou?

Já que eu nunca estive bêbada antes, eu precisava de esclarecimentos.

Seu bufo fez cócegas no meu rosto. ― Impressionantemente sim.

― Não se atreva a tentar me morder, ― eu disse, percebendo que sua boca estava a apenas alguns centímetros do meu pescoço.

― Não se preocupe. Essa é a última coisa na minha mente.

A caminhonete entrou na minha visão. Sasuke me carregou para o lado do passageiro e me colocou no assento. Eu me afundei, cansada de repente.

Sua porta fechou, e então o motor veio a vida. Eu continuei me mexendo tentando ficar confortável, mas minha caminhonete não tinha uma cabine estendida e o interior era apertado.

― Aqui, ― Sasuke disse depois de vários minutos, e puxou minha cabeça para baixo, para o seu colo.

― _Porco! ―_ eu gritei, me levantando tão rápido que meu rosto bateu no volante.

Ele apenas riu. ― Sua mente está na sarjeta! Você não deveria ser tão rápida rotulando Jiraiya como um bêbado pervertido. O sujo falando do mal lavado, se você me perguntar. Eu só tinha a mais honrosa das intenções, te garanto.

Eu olhei o seu colo e a extremamente desconfortável porta da caminhonete, pensando nas minhas opções. Então eu cai de volta e pus minha cabeça na sua coxa, fechando os meus olhos.

― Me acorde quando chegarmos na minha casa.

* * *

 **Notas finais**  
*Pomada para machucados.  
**É um aparelho de ginástica.  
*Protégée é protegido em Francês.  
*Peach tree = Pessegueiro.  
*Evergreen = é uma árvore.  
*Lavagem que normalmente se alimenta porcos.


	5. Chapter 5

Era a semana cinco. Eu marchei para dentro da caverna, desejando que Sasuke apenas me deixasse inconsciente de novo ao invés do que eu sabia que estava vindo. Minha transformação, cortesia de um vampiro.

Ele não estava empoleirado na sua pedra de costume. Talvez ele ainda estivesse dormindo. Eu estava mais ou menos dez minutos adiantada. Não demorei muito dessa vez para dar à minha mãe a mais recente de uma longa linha de mentiras sobre onde eu estava indo. As primeiras semanas, eu disse a ela que tinha pegado um emprego de garçonete, mas como eu estava sempre quebrada, eu sabia que tinha que conseguir algo mais criativo. Por fim, eu escolhi dizer a ela que tinha me inscrito em um programa de exercícios intensivos para preparar pessoas para acampamentos.

Ela tinha ficado horrorizada com o pensamento de mim exposta aos militares, mas eu a assegurei que tudo o que eu queria era o treinamento para ajudar com as minhas atividades extracurriculares. Atividades muito extracurriculares, desde que matar vampiros não estava em nenhum curso da faculdade sobre o qual eu já tivesse lido.

― Sasuke? ― eu gritei, andando mais para dentro da caverna.

Uma lufada de ar veio de cima de mim. Eu me equilibrei sobre um pé e golpeei com força com o outro, jogando meu atacante para o lado. Então eu abaixei a tempo de evitar o punho que disparou direto para o meu rosto, e dei um salto mortal para trás saindo do alcance do próximo soco relâmpago.

― Muito bom! ― A satisfeita voz pertencia ao meu treinador morto-vivo.

Eu relaxei. ― Me testando de novo, Sasuke? De onde você veio, afinal?

― Lá, ― ele respondeu, apontando para cima.

Eu segui o seu gesto e vi uma pequena fenda na rocha a cerca de trinta metros acima. Como no mundo ele conseguiu chegar lá em cima?

― Assim, ― ele respondeu a minha pergunta não dita, e se impulsionou direto para cima como se tivesse sido empurrado por um elástico.

Eu estava de boca aberta. Cinco semanas e ele nunca tinha feito nada parecido antes.

―Wow. Bom truque. Algo novo?

― Não, amor, ― ele disse assim que desceu com graça. ― Algo velho, como eu. Lembre-se, só porque um vampiro não está na sua frente não significa que não está em cima de você.

― Entendido, ― eu murmurei. Cinco semanas atrás eu teria corado como uma louca. Agora eu nem mesmo pisquei com a possível insinuação.

― Agora, então, vamos para a nossa fase final. Transformar você em uma sedutora. Provavelmente vai ser a nossa maior dificuldade até agora.

― Puxa, obrigada.

Nós chegamos no que era a improvisada sala da família, que parecia bastante normal, se você não considerar as paredes de calcário e estalagmites. Sasuke tinha pirateado eletricidade de uma caixa de energia que ficava nas proximidades e habilmente desviado para dentro da caverna. Assim ele tinha lâmpadas, computador, e uma televisão combinada com sofá e cadeiras. Ele até tinha um aquecedor para quando se cansasse da temperatura natural da caverna de mais ou menos dez graus. Despendure algumas pinturas e acrescente algumas almofadas decorativas, e poderia ser considerada uma sala subterrânea na _House Beautiful_ *. Sasuke pegou o seu casaco jeans e me levou de volta para a entrada da caverna.

― Venha. Nós vamos para um salão, e eu acredito que isso vai demorar um pouco.

― Você não pode estar falando sério.

Eu olhei com uma mistura de repulsa e descrença o meu reflexo no espelho de corpo inteiro que Sasuke tinha encostado contra a parede. Cinco horas no _Hot Hair Salon_ tinha me dado a noção exata de como era passar por máquina de lavar e secar. Eu fui lavada, encerada, puxada, cortada, secada, _manicurada_ , _pedicurada_ , lixada, esfoliada, cacheada, enfeitada, e depois coberta por tons de maquiagem. Eu não quis nem mesmo me olhar na hora que Sasuke tinha voltado para me buscar, e me recusei a falar com ele todo o caminho de volta para a caverna. Finalmente ver o resultado final me fez quebrar o meu silêncio.

― De jeito nenhum que eu vou sair em público assim!

Pareceu que enquanto eu estava sendo atormentada no salão, Sasuke tinha ido ao shopping. Eu não perguntei da onde ele tirou o dinheiro, imagens de antigos povos com seus pescoços sangrando e sem suas carteiras dançaram na minha mente. Havia botas, brincos, sutiãs, saias, e algo que ele jurou que eram vestidos mas pareciam só pedaços de vestidos. Eu estava vestindo um daqueles agora, um brilhante modelo verde e cinza cortado dez centímetros acima do meu joelho e muito baixo na frente. Isso, combinado com as minhas novas botas de couro, cabelo cacheado, e maquiagem, me fez sentir como uma prostituta de vinte reais.

― Você está excelente. ― Ele sorriu. ― Quase não consigo me impedir de arrancar fora as suas roupas.

― Você acha que isso é engraçado, não é? Tudo isso é um grande... maldito festival de diversão para você!

Ele saltou para frente. ― Isso não é uma piada, é um jogo. O vencedor leva tudo. Você precisa de cada vantagem que conseguir. Se algum pobre companheiro morto-vivo está ocupado olhando para isso ― ele sacudiu o material do meu vestido para cima para dar uma olhada antes que eu desse um tapa na sua mão afastando ― então ele não vai estar olhando para isso.

Algo duro se pressionou contra a minha barriga. Eu passei minha mão em volta daquilo e endireitei meus ombros.

― Isso é uma estaca, Sasuke, ou você só está feliz com o meu novo vestido?

Ele me deu um sorriso que estava mais repleto de insinuações do que uma valiosa hora de conversa.

― Nesse caso, é uma estaca. Você pode sempre procurar com as mãos por algo mais, no entanto. Veja o que acha.

― É melhor isso ser parte daquele treinamento de conversa-suja, ou nós vamos dar a essa estaca um destino.

― Agora, pet, isso é dificilmente uma resposta romântica. Concentre-se! Você realmente parece ótima, à propósito. O sutiã faz maravilhas para o seu decote.

― Nojento, ― eu cuspi, resistindo ao impulso de olhar para baixo e ver por mim mesma. Mais tarde, quando ele não estivesse olhando, eu iria dar uma checada.

― Se mexa, Kitten. Coloque a estaca na sua bota. Você vai ver que tem uma presilha para ela.

Eu me abaixei e encontrei um círculo de couro dentro de cada bota. A estaca cabia confortavelmente dentro, escondida e ainda de fácil acesso. Eu imaginei aonde eu deveria esconder a arma naquele vestido colado.

― Coloque a sua outra também, ― ele me instruiu. Obedecendo, agora eu estava vestida como Sakura, a _Caça-Vampiros Puta_.

― Essa presilha foi uma ótima ideia, Sasuke!

O elogio fluiu para fora da minha língua, e eu me arrependi imediatamente. Ele não precisava de elogios. Isso não era uma amizade, era um acordo comercial.

― Já tinha feito isso uma ou duas vezes. Hmmm, alguma coisa ainda não está certa, alguma coisa está faltando...

Ele andou em círculos ao meu redor. Eu permaneci parada enquanto ele examinava todos os meus ângulos.

Era enervante, para dizer o mínimo.

― Já sei! ― ele declarou de repente, estalando os dedos em triunfo. ― Tire a sua calcinha!

― O que?

― Sua calcinha. Você sabe- calcinhas, roupas íntimas, abraçador-de-bolas, repugnante-proteção-

― Você está louco? ― eu interrompi. ― Aqui é onde eu traço a linha. O que a minha calcinha tem a ver com isso? Eu não vou mostrar a minha... minha virilha para ninguém, não importa o que você diga!

Ele estendeu as mãos para mim de forma conciliatória. ― Olha, você não tem que mostrar nada à ninguém. Acredite, um vampiro irá saber na mesma hora, sem você mostrar a ele que sua "caixinha" está desprotegida.

Empurrando a bruta imagem para fora da minha mente, eu pulei nela com os dois pés antes de eu explodir. ― E como eles saberiam disso? Nenhuma marca de calcinha?

― A essência, pet, ― ele respondeu instantaneamente. Isso foi demais. Meu rosto deve ter ficado em todos os tons de carmesim. ― Nenhum vampiro no mundo poderia se confundir. É como _catnip*_ em plena floração balançando na frente de um gatinho. O sujeito pega uma boa lufada de-

― Você pode parar? ― Eu lutei para aliviar o meu intenso constrangimento. ― Eu já peguei a imagem! Pare de desenhá-la, ok? Deus, você é-é... _profano!_

Com a raiva como um amortecedor, eu consegui olhar em seus olhos de novo.

― Eu dificilmente vejo como isso é necessário. Você me tem vestida nessas roupas _'me foda'_ , e eu estou toda embonecada com cabelo e maquiagem, e eu vou queimar os ouvidos deles com conversa suja. Se isso não é o suficiente para fazê-los me levar para um passeio, então eu acho que é impossível.

Ele ficou muito parado do jeito que os vampiros ficam, totalmente imóvel. Me dava arrepios quando ele fazia isso, porque me lembrava o quão diferente nossas espécies eram. Eu tinha metade daquela contaminação. Metade daquele sangue fluía nas minhas veias. Sua face era pensativa ― poderíamos estar discutindo o tempo. As cavidades e planos da sua maçã do rosto estavam refletindo a luz que vinha de cima de nós. Ele era ainda o homem com as feições mais bem delineadas que eu já vi.

― É o seguinte, amor, ― ele respondeu finalmente. ― Você está totalmente _pegável_ para dar um passeio agora com as suas novas roupas, mas suponha-se que o sujeito prefere loiras? Ou morenas? Ou goste delas com um pouco mais de carne no traseiro? Eles não são novatos procurando pela primeira artéria disponível. Eles são _Vampiros Mestres_ com gostos distintos. Nós podemos precisar de alguma coisa para fazer pender a balança, o que isso faria. Pense nisso como... publicidade. Isso é realmente tão difícil assim para você? Sabe, com o natural senso de cheiro vampírico, não é como se ele não pudesse achar você em primeiro lugar. Caramba, eu posso te dizer exatamente quando você está menstruada, com calcinhas ou sem calcinhas. Algumas coisa que você apenas-

― Tudo bem! ― Inspire lentamente, expire lentamente. Não deixe ele ver o quanto ele te traumatizou com a ideia dele farejando o seu período. ― Já entendi o seu ponto. Ótimo, eu faço isso, quando nós sairmos na sexta-feira. Não antes. Não estou negociando isso.

― O que você disser. ― Ele soou obedientemente, mas foi uma mentira. Tudo era feito do seu jeito. Eu apenas fingia ganhar algumas batalhas. ― Agora, então, vamos para a conversa suja.

Sentamos em uma mesa, um de frente para o outro. Sasuke segurou as minhas mãos apesar dos meus protestos, argumentando que se eu vacilasse ou contraísse repetitivamente, isso seria uma denuncia de morte. Trocadilho planejado. Entre minhas expressões e os movimentos da minha mão, ele teve o seu teste do detector de mentiras. Para cada rubor e recuo que eu desse, seriam dezesseis quilômetros que eu teria que correr pela floresta com ele me perseguindo. Eu estava determinada a não pegar aquele lembrete natural do inferno.

― Você está deliciosa, pet. A única coisa que poderia fazer sua boca ainda mais linda é se ela estivesse em volta do meu pau. Eu aposto que você poderia fazer meu coração bater de novo. Eu gostaria de fazer você se arquear, só para ouvir o quão alto você consegue gritar. Eu aposto que você gosta dele bem violento, você iria querer que eu metesse em você até que você não conseguisse implorar mais...

― Nossa, nossa, alguém não tem tido sexo a algum tempo, ― eu escarneci, orgulhosa de mim mesma por não ter saído correndo da sala.

Não foi apenas as suas palavras, ou os pequenos círculos que o seu polegar traçava na minha palma. Seus olhos eram escuros e quentes como se houvesse uma luz neles, olhando direto nos meus com um sábio olhar que fez cada palavra ainda mais íntima. Cheia de promessa e ameaça. Sua língua estalou traçando o interior do lábio inferior, me fazendo imaginar se ele se imaginou fazendo todas as coisas que descreveu. Foi necessária toda a minha força de vontade para manter o seu olhar.

― Eu vou tomar os seus seios na minha boca, lambendo os seus mamilos até que eles se tornem vermelho escuro. Eles farão isso, amor. Quanto mais eu lamber e mordiscar, mais escuro eles ficarão. Deixe eu te dizer um segredo sobre os vampiros ― nós direcionamos para onde o sangue vai em nosso corpo, por tanto tempo quanto quisermos que ele fique lá. Eu mal posso esperar para descobrir qual é o seu gosto, e você não vai querer que eu pare mesmo depois de eu ter exaustado você. Você vai achar que está em chamas, sua pele irá queimar. Eu vou sugar todos os seus fluidos. E depois vou beber o seu sangue.

― Huh? ― Entendimento surgiu da sequencia das duas últimas linhas, e com isso veio uma súbita imagem na minha cabeça dele fazendo aquilo comigo.

Um rubor queimou em meu rosto no instante seguinte. Mortificada, eu tirei as minhas mãos e levantei tão abruptamente que a cadeira caiu.

Uma insultante risada me seguiu.

― Oh, Kitten, você estava indo tão bem! Acho que você apenas não podia deixar passar um agradável passeio na floresta. Bonita noite para isso, eu cheiro uma tempestade vindo. E você ainda pergunta porque eu tinha você como uma inocente. Eu já conheci freiras que eram mais promíscuas. Eu sabia que seria a coisa oral que você cairia, teria apostado a minha vida nisso.

― Você não tem uma vida, você está morto.

Eu estava tentando lembrar a mim mesma disso. Ouvir o seu explícito detalhamento de tudo o que ele poderia fazer em mim ― não que algum dia eu iria deixá-lo fazer, claro! ― fez disso um difícil ponto de se lembrar. Eu sacudi a minha cabeça, tentando clarear as imagens dançando nela.

― Isso é uma questão de opinião. De fato, se você julgar pelos sentidos e reflexos, eu estou tão vivo como qualquer outro humano, apenas com mais alguns _upgrades*._

― Upgrades? Você não é um computador. Você é um assassino.

Ele balançou para trás nas duas pernas da cadeira, facilmente equilibrada. Ele usava um pulôver cinza chumbo que envolvia seus ombros e evidenciava sua clavícula. Calças pretas eram quase uma produção em série com ele; eu imaginei se ele tinha alguma outra cor. As cores escuras só acentuavam mais sua pálida pele, fazendo ele ainda mais incandescente. Não era um acidente, eu sabia. Tudo era deliberado com Sasuke. Com aquelas incríveis maçãs do rosto e o seu físico devasso, ele era deslumbrante. E perigoso, e ainda, em algum lugar ao longo da linha, eu tinha perdido a maior parte do meu medo dele.

― Você é uma assassina, também, amor, ou você se esqueceu disso? Você sabe, aqueles que vivem em casas de vidro não deveriam jogar pedras, ou qualquer outra coisa que estrague. Sério, Kitten, por que tanta vergonha no nosso assunto anterior? O idiota daquele cara com quem você transou não beijou você em todos os lugares primeiro? Não me diga que o infeliz negligenciou as preliminares.

― Não, a menos que você conte ele tirando as suas roupas como preliminares. ― Maldito Sasuke, e maldito Kimimaro Kaguya também. Talvez algum dia eu conseguiria olhar para trás e não sentir uma pontada de dor. ― Nós podemos não falar sobre isso? Isso dificilmente me põe de bom humor.

Algo frio brilhou em seu rosto, mas sua voz era leve. ― Não se preocupe com ele, pet. Se eu o encontrar, eu o parto ao meio para você. Não, não vamos mais falar sobre ele. Pronta para voltar para a mesa agora? Ou você precisa de mais alguns minutos para se refrescar?

Havia aquele insinuante tom de novo, fazendo simples palavras soarem pornográficas.

― Eu estou pronta. Só não estava preparada antes. ― Eu sentei de volta na mesa e deslizei as minhas mãos nas suas. ― Vá em frente. Dê o seu melhor.

Ele sorriu com uma lenta, sexy torção de lábios e o fogo saltou de volta aos seus olhos.

― Amo dar o meu melhor. Deixe-me te dizer apenas como eu faria-

Duas horas mais tarde, meus ouvidos estavam quentes o suficientes para fritar batatas-fritas, e eu devia a ele sessenta e quatro quilômetros. Sasuke estava em uma elevação de espírito. Por que não estaria? Ele tinha apenas me fodido dentro da incompreensão. Escarnecidamente eu perguntei a ele se ele queria um cigarro quando tinha acabado, e ele me disse com uma risada que tinha parado de fumar. Ouvir isso não era bom para a sua saúde. Deus, o homem se divertia com as suas próprias piadas.

Eu usei uma das pequenas áreas fechadas da caverna como um vestiário para tirar o vestido de prostituta e colocar as minhas roupas de ginástica. Sasuke sempre recolhia as suas apostas, sem nem se importar que havia uma tempestade vindo. Nós íamos para nossa pequena corrida tortuosa na floresta. Com o meu cabelo enrolado em um coque para evitar que ele batesse no meu rosto, eu saí de trás das pedras para encontrá-lo esperando por mim. Ele me deu uma rápida inspeção, e aquela arrogante linha retornou aos seus lábios.

― Aí está a Kitten que eu conheço e amo. Sinto como se você estivesse estado longe por um tempo, de tão diferente que você parece. Pronta para uma farra na chuva?

― Vamos acabar com isso. É quase nove horas e eu gostaria de chegar em casa. Depois dessa noite, eu me sinto como se tivesse que me lavar.

― Bem, amor ― nós chegamos na boca da caverna, e a chuva caia torrencialmente ― Eu estou aqui para servir. Um banho, saindo agora.

A corrida foi brutal, como esperado. Ele até mesmo teve o descaramento de rir atrás de mim por todo o caminho. Quando entrei na minha caminhonete, eu estava encharcada e exausta. Era uma hora e meia de viagem todo dia que eu ia e voltava da caverna, e a caminhonete era uma beberrona de gasolina. Sasuke ia ter que começar a contribuir com as despesas da minha viagem, porque eu não ia usar mais dinheiro da faculdade em gasolina.

As luzes estavam apagadas na casa quando eu cheguei, e a chuva tinha diminuído para um chuvisco. Eu tirei meus sapatos e fui direto para o banheiro. Uma vez dentro, eu tirei toda a minha roupa e liguei o chuveiro no quente.

Assim que eu me afundei na água, fechei os meus olhos. Tudo doía por causa da corrida. Por alguns momentos eu só sentei, me permitindo relaxar. O vapor da água formou pequenas gotículas de água em cima do meu lábio superior e eu as limpei, assustada que o roçar dos meus dedos causaram um inesperado aperto na minha barriga.

Eu tentei de novo, nunca tendo feito isso antes e imaginando que os meus dedos não eram meus.

Arrepios irromperam pelo meu corpo e em uma reação completamente surpreendente, meus mamilos endureceram.

Eu passei a mão pelos meus seios, arfando com a crescente sensação. A água parecia que me acariciava agora também, no mais íntimo dos lugares. Eu rocei os lados das minhas coxas, fascinada com as ondas de prazer que se seguiram. Então eu corri uma mão ao longo da parte de dentro da minha coxa, parando culposamente por um instante, e descendo-a mais para baixo.

Um suave gemido escapou. Com meus olhos fechados, respirando pela boca a quente umidade do ar, eu deixei meus dedos se moverem um pouquinho mais rápido, um pouquinho mais rápido...

 _…te sentir apertada e molhada em volta de mim, me puxando cada vez mais para dentro de você..._

As palavras de Sasuke surgiram na minha mente e eu tirei a minha mão como se tivesse queimado.

― Ah, merda!

Eu pulei para fora da banheira, escorreguei no piso molhado, e caí no chão com um estrondo.

― Filho da puta! ― Eu gritei. Ótimo, isso ia deixar uma marca. Haveria um roxo do tamanho da minha estupidez.

― Sakura, o que aconteceu?

Minha mãe estava do lado de fora da porta do banheiro. O baque ou meu grito deve a ter acordado.

― Está tudo certo, mãe, eu só escorreguei. Eu estou bem.

Eu me sequei com uma toalha enquanto me censurava sob a minha respiração.

― Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, pensando em um vampiro. O que há de errado com você? _O que há de errado com você?_

― Com quem você está falando? ― Aparentemente minha mãe ainda estava do outro lado da porta.

―Ninguém. ― Ninguém inteligente, isso com certeza. ― Volte para a cama.

Depois de mudar para um par de pijamas, eu carreguei minha roupa suja para o andar de baixo e as coloquei na máquina de lavar, me lembrando de lavá-las de manhã. Quando eu entrei no quarto que compartilhava com a minha mãe, eu a encontrei sentada na sua cama. Essa era nova. Ela já estava normalmente dormindo por volta das nove toda noite.

― Sakura, nós temos que conversar.

Ela não poderia ter escolhido um momento pior, mas eu abafei um bocejo e a perguntei sobre o que ela queria conversar.

― Sobre o seu futuro, é claro. Eu sei que você esperou por dois anos para começar a faculdade, para que você pudesse ajudar depois que o seu avô Ichiro teve o ataque cardíaco, e você tem esperado por mais dois anos para que pudesse se transferir daqui, da faculdade local, para a Universidade de Sunagakure. Mas logo você vai estar indo embora. Morando por conta própria, e eu estou preocupada com você.

― Mãe, não se preocupe, eu vou ser cuidadosa-

― Você não pode se esquecer que tem um monstro dentro de você, ― ela me interrompeu.

Minha boca apertou. Deus, ela tinha escolhido uma ótima hora para falar sobre isso! _Você tem um monstro dentro de você, Sakura_. Essas foram as primeiras palavras que ela tinha usado quando eu tinha dezesseis anos para me contar o que eu era.

― Eu tenho estado assustada por você desde que eu descobri que estava grávida, ― ela continuou. As luzes estavam apagadas, mas eu não precisava delas para ver a tensão no seu rosto. ― Desde o dia em que você nasceu, você se parecia apenas com o seu pai. Então cada dia depois disso, eu assisti as suas anormalidades crescerem enquanto você crescia. Logo você vai embora, e eu não vou estar mais lá para cuidar de você. Você terá só a si mesma para garantir que não se torne o monstro que é o seu pai. Você não pode deixar isso acontecer. Terminada a escola, pegue o seu diploma. Se mude para fora da cidade, faça alguns amigos, vai ser bom para você. Só seja cuidadosa. Nunca se esqueça que você não é igual a ninguém mais. Eles não tem o mal dentro deles tentando sair como você tem.

Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu queria discutir com ela. Dizer a ela que talvez não houvesse nenhum mal em mim. Que meu pai poderia ter sido mau antes de se tornar um vampiro, e minhas habilidades incomuns me faziam diferente, mas não meio má.

Assim que a negação saltou dos meus lábios, no entanto, eu a sufoquei de volta. Eu não tinha deixado escapar que nossa relação tinha melhorado dramaticamente desde que eu comecei a matar vampiros. Ela me amava, eu sabia, mas antes disso, eu tinha sempre me sentido como se uma pequena parte dela também se ressentia pelas circunstâncias do meu nascimento e as repercussões dele.

― Não vou esquecer, mãe, ― foi tudo o que eu disse. ― Não vou esquecer, eu juro.

Suas feições se suavizaram. Ver aquilo me fez feliz por não ter discutido. Não havia necessidade nenhuma de chateá-la. Esta era a mulher que tinha criado a criança do seu estuprador, e nessa pequena cidade, ela tinha sido alienada apenas por ter tido um bebê fora do casamento. Ninguém nem mesmo sabia a horrível verdade por trás da sua gravidez. Tão brutal quanto isso tinha sido, ainda por cima, eu era dificilmente uma criança normal. Ela não precisava de mim para dar lições de certo e de errado.

― De fato, ― eu continuei, ― Eu vou sair sexta-feira para caçar de novo. Vou chegar em casa provavelmente tarde. Eu-eu tenho um bom pressentimento que vou achar algum.

Sim. Como eu nunca tive.

Ela sorriu. ― Você está fazendo a coisa certa, bebê.

Eu acenei, engolindo de volta a culpa. Se ela descobrisse sobre Sasuke, ela nunca me perdoaria. Ela não entenderia como eu poderia ser parceira de um vampiro, não importando a razão.

― Eu sei.

Ela deitou-se na cama. Eu fui para a minha também e tentei dormir. Mas os temores da minha mudança de perspectiva e quem era o responsável por elas me mantiveram acordada.

* * *

 **Notas finais**  
*House Beautiful = É uma revista de decoração.  
*Catnip = Erva-dos-gatos. Ela não é viciante, não faz mal nem para gatos nem pessoas e não é "maconha de gato". Ela só tem um cheiro que os gatos simplesmente adoram.  
*Upgrades = melhorias.

-  
Gente é o seguinte, o Sasuke chama a Sakura de "Kitten" porque é o apelido que ele escolheu pra ela, e porque ela não gosta. Então é tipo uma provocação. Ok?


	6. Chapter 6

Sexta-feira finalmente chegou. Durante os últimos cinco dias, eu experimentei maquiagens e penteados diferentes para me transformar em uma isca mais apetitosa. O saco de doces do _Hot Hair Salon_ estava cheio com cosméticos, géis, spray para cabelo, unhas postiças, o que você puder imaginar. Sasuke também comprou para mim _babyliss_ e _bobs_. Depois de me embonecar, eu iria lutar para me enfiar numa roupa minúscula.

Agora Sasuke esperava por mim na entrada da caverna, uma raridade. Pela sua aparência, ele já estava vestido para a noite. Camisa preta de manga comprida; calça preta, botas pretas.

Com a sua pele clara, ele parecia como um arcanjo mergulhado no carvão.

― Agora, todos os detalhes estão claros, certo? Você não vai me ver, mas eu estarei te observando. Quando você sair com ele, eu vou te seguir. Qualquer lugar do lado de fora está bom, mas não deixe, eu repito, não deixe ele te levar para dentro de qualquer prédio ou casa. Se ele tentar te forçar a entrar em algum, o que você faz?

― Sasuke, pelo amor de Deus, nós já passamos por isso milhares de vezes.

― _O que você faz? ―_ Ele não iria desistir.

― Aperto o pager no relógio, _Sr. Bond, James Bond_. Você vai vir correndo. Jantar para dois.

Ele sorriu, apertando o meu ombro. ― Kitten, você me entendeu totalmente errado. Se eu for para o seu pescoço, eu não tenho intenção nenhuma de compartilhar.

Embora eu nunca fosse admitir isso, ter uma pequena rede de segurança como essa me fez me sentir melhor.

O relógio era equipado com um minúsculo pager que iria apenas enviar uma série de beeps para Sasuke, mas se isso estiver ligado, significa que o meu traseiro vai estar em perigo.

― Alguma hora você vai me contar atrás de quem eu estou indo? Ou eu vou descobrir mais tarde se eu tiver estaqueado o cara errado? Você tem estado muito secreto sobre a coisa toda da identidade. Está com medo que eu seja desleal?

O sorriso foi apagado do seu rosto, trocado por uma expressão de total seriedade.

― É melhor para você não saber de antemão, pet. Desse jeito nenhum acidente acontece. A palavra não pode sair se ela não é falada, certo?

Ele me seguiu para o parcialmente fechado espaço onde mantinha as minhas roupas de puta e acessórios. Era incrível a quantidade de lugares que havia na caverna. Eu entrei dentro do vestiário improvisado e pus a tela de privacidade com um afiado olhar. Mudar de roupas na frente dele não iria acontecer. A tela não prejudicou a conversa, no entanto, então eu o respondi assim que tirei as roupas.

― Me diverte pensar em você se preocupando com os meus _lapsos freudianos*_. Talvez você não tenha me ouvido das outras vezes que eu te disse, mas eu não tenho nenhum amigo. A única outra pessoa com quem eu converso é a minha mãe, e ela vai ser mantida bem longe disso tudo.

Assim que a palavras deixaram a minha boca, uma sensação de vazio cresceu no meu peito. Era verdade, verdade demais. Por mais retorcido que fosse, Sasuke era a coisa mais próxima de um amigo que eu já tive. Ele poderia estar me usando, mas pelo menos ele estava à frente disso. Não sorrateiro e enganador como Kimimaro tinha estado.

― Tudo bem, amor. Seu nome é Hidan, no entanto ele deve te dar um outro nome. Ele tem mais ou menos 1,70, cabelo e olhos claros, pele típica de vampiro. Italiano é a sua primeira língua, mas ele é fluente em outras três também, então o seu inglês tem um sotaque. Ele não é muito musculoso. De fato, ele talvez até pareça gentil para você, mas não deixe que isso te engane. Ele tem quase trezentos anos e é mais poderoso do que você pode imaginar. Além disso, ele é sadista, gosta delas jovens, realmente jovens. Diga a ele que você é menor de idade e que você entrou com uma identidade falsa, isso só vai acender mais ele. Você também não pode matá-lo logo, porque eu preciso de algumas informações dele primeiro. Isso é tudo. Ah, e ele vale cinquenta mil dólares.

 _Cinquenta mil dólares._ As palavras ecoaram na minha mente. E pensar que eu tinha estado preparada para discutir com Sasuke sobre a mudança de bolso! As palavras continuaram ressoando, e com ela um importante detalhe que nunca tinha sido revelado antes.

― Dinheiro. Então esse é o porque de você caçar vampiros. Você é um assassino profissional!

Eu estava tão espantada com essa nova informação, que eu abri a tela enquanto vestia só meu sutiã e calcinha.

Ele lançou um vagaroso olhar sobre mim antes de encontrar os meus olhos.

― Sim, isso mesmo. É o que eu faço. Mas não se preocupe. Você poderia dizer também que eu sou um caçador de recompensas. Algumas vezes os meus clientes os querem vivos.

― Wow. Eu pensei que nós estávamos indo atrás de pessoas que tinham te irritado.

― E isso é o suficiente para você matar, alguém que talvez tenha me olhado atravessado? Caramba. E se eu estivesse perseguindo alguma coisa agradável e doce que não seria capaz de matar uma mosca? Ainda estaria tudo bem com isso então?

Eu fechei a tela e encontrei as palavras da minha mãe saindo da minha boca.

― Nenhum de vocês são coisas agradáveis e doces. Todos são assassinos. Esse é o porque disso não importar. Aponte para um vampiro e eu vou tentar matá-lo, porque em algum momento ele fez algo para merecer isso.

Estava tão silencioso do outro lado da tela, que eu imaginei se ele tinha indo embora. Quando eu olhei, ele ainda estava parado onde tinha estado antes. Um lampejo de emoção passou pelo seu rosto antes que ele ficasse em branco de novo. De repente, me sentindo desconfortável, recuei para dentro para não mostrar a minha roupa.

― Nem todo vampiro é como aqueles que mataram aquelas garotas sobre as quais Jiraiya te falou. É só a sua má sorte de estar vivendo em Konoha neste momento em particular. Há muitas coisas acontecendo que você não sabe.

― Jiraiya estava enganado, a propósito, ― eu disse presunçosamente. ― Eu procurei os nomes daquelas meninas no dia seguinte, e nenhuma delas estavam mortas. Elas não estão nem desaparecidas. Uma delas, Kaya Hashimura, vivia numa cidade perto da minha, mas os seus pais disseram que ela se mudou para estudar teatro. O que eu não sei é porque Jiraiya iria inventar isso, mas longe de mim tentar entender o funcionamento mental de um fantasma.

― Maldito inferno! ― Sasuke quase gritou. ― Com quem você falou, além dos pais de Kaya Hashimura? A polícia? Outras famílias?

Eu não sabia porque ele estava tão agitado. Não é como se tivesse havido múltiplos homicídios, afinal. ― Ninguém. Eu pesquisei os seus nomes online no computador da biblioteca e quando nada apareceu, eu olhei em alguns jornais locais e então liguei para os pais de Kaya dizendo que eu era uma operadora de telemarketing. É isso.

Alguma da tensão drenou para fora dele. Pelo menos ele não estava mais com os punhos cerrados.

― Não vá contra o que eu te digo para fazer novamente, ― ele disse em um tom muito calmo.

― O que você esperava? Que eu esquecesse sobre mais de uma dúzia de garotas sendo assassinadas por vampiros, só porque você me disse para esquecer? Veja, é exatamente sobre isso que eu estou falando! Um humano não agiria assim. Apenas um vampiro poderia ser tão frio.

Sasuke cruzou os braços. ― Vampiros têm existido por milênios, e embora tenhamos nossos vilões entre nós, a maioria de nós só tem tido um gole aqui e ali, e todo mundo sai andando. Além disso, não é como se a sua espécie não tivesse deixado a sua marca para o mal no mundo. Hitler não era um vampiro, era? Sangrento demais. Humanos podem ser tão horríveis quanto nós somos, e não se esqueça disso.

― Ah, vamos lá, Sasuke! ― Agora vestida, eu puxei de volta a tela e comecei a colocar os _bobs_ no cabelo. ― Não me venha com essa merda. Você está me dizendo que nunca assassinou alguém inocente? Nunca bebeu a vida de alguém quando você estava faminto? Nunca forçou uma mulher que disse não? Inferno, a única razão pela qual você não me matou na noite em que nós nos conhecemos, foi porque você viu meus olhos brilharem, então vá vender essa droga para alguém que está comprando.

Ele levantou a sua mão. Eu me preparei, mas tudo o que ele fez foi pegar um cachinho que caiu. Sem piscar, ele o colocou de volta.

― Acha que eu iria golpeá-la? Você realmente não sabe tanto quanto diz saber. Tirando quando eu te ensino a lutar, eu nunca coloquei a mão em você. Quanto a noite em que nos conhecemos, você fez o seu melhor para me matar. Eu pensei que você foi enviada por alguém, então eu te apaguei e te ameacei, mas eu não iria matá-la. Não, eu teria bebido do seu pescoço e olhado para você com os olhos verdes até você me dizer quem eles eram. Então eu teria te enviado de volta para a merda com seus membros quebrados como um aviso, mas eu te prometo isso - em nenhum ponto eu teria me forçado em você. Desculpa, Kitten. Cada mulher com quem eu já estive me queria lá. Já matei algum inocente alguma vez? Sim, já. Quando você vive tanto quanto eu vivi, você comete erros. Tenta aprender com eles. E você não deveria ir tão rápida me julgando nisso. Sem dúvidas você já matou inocentes também.

― As únicas pessoas que eu matei eram vampiros que tinham tentando me matar primeiro, ― eu disse, abalada pela sua proximidade.

― Oh? ― Suavemente. ― Não tenha tanta certeza. Aqueles sujeitos que você matou, você esperou eles tentarem te matar primeiro? Ou você simplesmente assumiu que porque eles eram vampiros e tinham ficado sozinhos com você, eles pretendiam te matar? Ignorando o risco muito real de que eles estavam lá porque pensaram que uma bela garota estava quente para transar com eles. Me diga - quantos deles você matou antes mesmo que tivessem te mostrado as suas presas?

Minha boca abriu assim que uma imediata negação ecoou no meu cérebro. Não. _Não._ Todos eles tinham tentado me matar. Eles tinham. Não tinham...?

― Se eles mostraram suas presas ou não, não muda o fato de que vampiros são maus, e isso é o suficiente para mim.

― Maldita mulher teimosa, ― ele murmurou. ― Então se todos os vampiros são o lixo que você afirma que são, por que eu não iria apenas erguer as suas pernas abertas e tirar um pouco do meu mal em você?

Ele era forte demais para eu pará-lo, se ele decidisse ir nesse curso de ação. Eu olhei para as minhas estacas, mas elas estavam muito longe, no chão.

Sasuke me viu olhando e uma sarcástica bufada escapou dele.

― Você nunca precisará se preocupar com isso. Eu te disse, eu não iria a menos que eu fosse convidado. Agora se apresse. Você tem um outro demônio assassino para matar.

Ele tinha ido em uma lufada de ar que me deixou tremendo. Ótimo, eu tinha ofendido o meu apoio. Esperto. Realmente esperto.

Nós dirigimos separadamente para evitar que fossemos vistos juntos. De fato, eu não o vi mais depois da nossa pequena discussão na penteadeira. Ele tinha me deixado um bilhete dizendo que estaria me observando e para prosseguir com o plano. A caminho para o clube, eu estava inexplicavelmente chateada com o que tinha acontecido. Afinal, o que eu disse estava certo, não estava? Okay, talvez nem todo vampiro que eu tinha matado estava indo para a minha garganta, é verdade. Alguns deles tinham estado muito focados no meu decote, de fato. Mas eles teriam tentado me matar, não teriam? Sasuke talvez tenha agido diferente, mas todos os vampiros eram maus.

Não eram?

A música me cumprimentou com sua alta batida pulsante. Mesmas vibrações, músicas diferentes. De acordo com Sasuke, Hidan iria aparecer em aproximadamente uma hora. Eu me sentei no bar, me certificando de ter uma clara visão da porta, e pedi um gin e tônica. Sem contar o meio galão de branquinha, álcool parecia me deixar mais calma em vez de embrigada. Sasuke disse que isso era devido à minha linhagem. Ele deveria saber - ele conseguia beber garrafas de uísque sem nem mesmo estremecer. Pelo lado positivo, isso ajuda na imagem de garota bêbada desolada.

Já fazia algum tempo desde o meu último gin e tônica, então eu logo tive o meu copo cheio de novo por um atento barman quando eu tinha terminado. Seus olhos tinham estado despindo as poucas roupas que eu estava usando desde que eu tinha entrado. Bom saber que Sasuke sabia o que estava fazendo quando foi escolher as roupas para servir de isca. Nós veríamos se ela funcionava com os monstros também.

À medida que a hora se arrastava, ficou evidente que o barman não estava sozinho na sua admiração do meu novo visual. Depois de recusar oferta após oferta de bebidas e dança, eu tinha passado da fase lisonjeada e ido para a fase irritada. Meu Deus, eu devo parecer fácil. Não menos do que uma dúzia de idiotas tinham vindo até mim.

O vampiro passou pela porta com um deslizar furtivo que apenas os mortos-vivos poderiam manifestar. Julgando pela sua altura e cabelo claro, este tinha que ser Hidan. Mesmo que ele não fosse muito musculoso ou excessivamente bonito, sua graça e aura de confiança teve mais do que alguns olhares femininos o seguindo enquanto ele fazia o seu caminho através da multidão de pessoas. De um jeito desinteressado, eu beberiquei minha bebida e estiquei as pernas, cruzando-as enquanto roçava uma panturrilha na outra. O bar que eu estava era elevado e em visão direta da entrada, então ele teve uma boa visão de mim sobre as cabeças de outros fregueses. De canto de olho eu o vi parar, olhar, e mudar de direção. Vindo agora direto até mim.

O assento perto de mim estava ocupado por um velho olhando fixamente para baixo para o meu vestido, mas o vampiro não hesitou. Com um movimento de mão, Hidan desalojou-o da sua cadeira.

― Vá, ― ele comandou.

O outro homem foi embora com seus olhos vidrados. Controle de mente. Sasuke tinha me avisado sobre isso.

― Obrigada, ― eu comentei. ― Se ele tivesse babado um pouco mais, o barman teria que esfregar o chão.

― Quem pode culpá-lo? ― A voz com um suave sotaque fluiu sobre os meus ouvidos. ― Eu não consigo tirar os meus olhos de você também.

Eu sorri e tomei um longo gole da minha bebida, deixando o líquido rolar na minha boca antes de engolir. Ele não perdeu um movimento disso.

― Parece que terminei a bebida.

Eu olhei para ele com expectativa. Ele chamou o barman e uma nova bebida foi servida.

― Qual é o seu nome, minha jovem beleza?

― Sakura, ― eu respondi, dessa vez deixando a minha língua passar na borda do meu copo antes de engolir um outro longo gole.

― Sakura. Que coincidência. Eu amo o sabor de cerejas na minha língua.

O duplo-sentido estava tão claro que eu estava feliz que Sasuke tinha me colocado para passar naquele teste de conversa sórdida ou teria corado na mesma hora. Em vez disso, eu levantei uma sobrancelha em uma perfeita imitação da sua marca registrada.

― E você é, meu novo amigo amante-de-cereja? ― Créditos para mim, nem uma pontinha de rubor.

― Yoshi. Sakura, eu devo dizer, você parece jovem demais para dar a sua graça em um lugar como esse.

Eu me inclinei para frente conspiratoriamente, abrindo meu vestido em espetaculares proporções. ― Você pode guardar um segredo? Eu não tenho realmente vinte e um. Na verdade, eu tenho dezenove. Minha amiga me emprestou a identidade dela, nós meio que nos parecemos. Você não vai contar, vai?

Pela sua expressão, ele estava absolutamente encantado. ― Mas claro que eu vou guardar o seu segredo, querida. A sua amiga está com você essa noite?

A pergunta parecia inocente, mas eu sabia o que queria dizer. Alguém vai sentir sua falta se você for embora?

― Não. Ela deveria me encontrar, mas ainda não apareceu. Talvez ela tenha conhecido alguém, você sabe como é. Você acaba esquecendo todo o resto ao seu redor.

Ele cobriu a minha mão com a dele e eu quase engasguei. Mais dez pontos para o Sasuke. O poder de Hidan quase rastejou pelo meu braço. Nenhum dos outros vampiros, a não ser um, eu tinha sentido desse jeito, e olhe onde ele tinha me pegado.

― Eu sei o que quer dizer, ― ele disse, apertando a minha mão.

Eu sorri sedutoramente e apertei de volta. ― Eu acho que sei também.

Menos de trinta minutos depois nós estávamos do lado de fora. Eu me certifiquei de beber múltiplos gins e tônicas de antemão, então haveria uma válida razão para eu estar cambaleando em seus olhos. Hidan manteve um fluxo constante de insinuações sobre cerejas, caldas, e lambidas que teriam me chocado e me feito correr se não fosse por Sasuke. Desgraçado, mas acabou que ele estava vindo a calhar.

Hidan dirigia um Mercedes. Nunca tendo estado em um antes, eu mantive uma linha de sugestivos elogios sobre o quanto eu amei o interior. Especialmente o banco de trás. Tão espaçoso.

― Esse couro é maravilhoso, ― eu ronronei, roçando a minha bochecha contra a almofada do banco do passageiro. ― É por isso que eu uso as luvas e as botas. Adoro o jeito que elas roçam contra a minha pele.

Os meus seios estavam pressionando contra o meu sutiã. Hidan sorriu, mostrando um dente da frente torto que ele tinha conseguido esconder no bar.

― Pare de fazer isso, _pequena Cereja_ , ou eu não vou conseguir dirigir. Que tal nós irmos para a minha casa em vez desse clube sobre o qual eu te falei?

 _Aviso._

― Não, ― eu respirei, recebendo um olhar furioso em retorno. Claramente ele não esperava que eu discordasse, mas de jeito nenhum nós iriamos fazer isso. Pensando rápido, eu acariciei o seu braço. ― Eu não quero esperar tanto tempo. Estacione em algum lugar. pequena Cereja precisa do seu banho de calda agora. ― _Eca_ , minha mente protestou, mas como um incentivo eu deslizei minha mão pelo meu estômago descendo até roçar nas minhas coxas.

Ele comprou essa, anzol, linha e chumbada. Muito bom.

Hidan manteve uma mão no volante e estendeu a outra para correr ao longo da minha perna. Ele foi subindo cada vez mais alto na minha coxa e em direção ao seu objetivo com implacável determinação.

Conforme as instruções, eu não estava usando nenhuma roupa íntima. O pensamento dos seus dedos me tocando lá, enviou uma onda de repulsão através de mim. Rapidamente, eu peguei a sua mão e a coloquei no meu decote. Melhor ali do que a alternativa.

― Ainda não. ― Ansiedade me fez ficar sem fôlego. Esperançosamente ele iria pensar que foi desejo. ― Estacione. Estacione agora.

Quanto antes eu tivesse uma estaca nele, melhor. Suas mãos pareciam felizes onde elas estavam, mas apenas para o caso, eu tirei o cinto de segurança e pulei o banco.

Ele me deu um olhar surpreso. Eu passei meus braços em torno dele por trás, lambendo o lado da sua orelha. Eca duplo. ― Eu estou esperando, Yoshi. Venha e me pegue.

O carro desviou para o acostamento da estrada. Droga, nós não estávamos nem na floresta ainda. Eu esperava que ninguém passasse por ali enquanto eu o estivesse decapitando. Essa seria difícil de explicar.

― Estou chegando, _cerejinha_. ― Hidan prometeu, e então seus dentes apertaram o meu pulso.

― Filho da puta!

A palavra voou para fora da minha boca em um uivo enquanto ele me mordia violentamente.

― Você gosta disso, cerejinha? ― Ele rosnou, sugando o sangue que vertia do meu antebraço. ― Puta. Piranha.

Furiosa, eu desembainhei a minha estaca com a minha mão livre e a mergulhei em seu pescoço. ― Sua mãe não te ensinou a não falar com a boca cheia?

Um grito escapou dele e ele me deixou para ir agarrar a estaca. Eu puxei meu braço para fora da sua boca, rasgando-o ainda mais, e fui para a minha outra estaca.

Em um instante, ele estava no banco de trás. Hidan formou um vulto sobre mim, mas eu dei um chute forte e consegui um acerto direto na sua virilha.

― Puta! Eu vou rasgar a sua garganta e foder o seu pescoço sangrando!

Não querendo que ele chegasse a nenhum lugar mais próximo do meu pescoço, eu levantei os meus joelhos como uma barreira quando ele se atirou sobre mim. Com as minhas botas tão perto, eu consegui pegar a minha outra estaca e então enterrá-la nas suas costas.

Hidan voou para fora do carro, destruindo a porta como se ela fosse de papel. Eu fui atrás dele, necessitando recuperar uma das minhas armas. Um golpe me atingiu lateralmente assim que eu consegui passar pela porta. Eu rolei para evitar um chute mirado na minha cabeça e fiquei em pé.

Hidan veio para cima de mim de novo ― e então foi puxado para trás pelo vampiro que pareceu ter se materializado atrás dele. Sasuke o segurou brutalmente, uma mão sobre a estaca em seu pescoço, a outra segurando uma das suas mãos nas suas costas.

― Já era tempo, ― eu murmurei.

― Olá, Hidan! ― Sasuke disse alegremente, dando um cruel empurrão na estaca no pescoço do Hidan. Houve alguns repugnantes murmúrios antes que Hidan falasse. ― Seu bastardo imundo, como você me achou?

Me espantou que ele pudesse falar com metade da sua garganta aberta. Sasuke reforçou seu aperto na estaca nas costas do Hidan, fincando-a cada vez mais fundo até que ela deve ter ficado roçando no coração do outro vampiro.

― Vejo que você conheceu a minha amiga. Ela não é maravilhosa?

O sangue estava correndo em riachos pelo meu braço. Eu arranquei uma das minhas mangas e a enrolei em volta da ferida, que latejava de acordo com o meu pulso. Mesmo assim, eu consegui obter uma satisfação cruel com o olhar na cara do Hidan quando seus olhos oscilaram de volta para mim.

― Você me enganou. ― Incredulidade enchia a sua voz.

― Isso mesmo, _cerejinha_. Acho que você não vai me dar aquele banho de calda afinal. ― Havia uma parte de mim que estava assustada com a minha frieza, e uma outra que se exaltou com ela.

― Ela é uma coisa, não é? ― Sasuke prosseguiu. ― Sabia que você não conseguiria deixar passar uma garota bonita, sua porcaria inútil. Não é justo que agora você é quem foi atraído para uma armadilha? O que, você não conseguiu aumentar muito os fundos e teve que sair pra jantar em vez de comprar?

Hidan ficou parado. ― Eu não sei do que você está falando.

Pela sua expressão, ele sabia. Bem, eu não tinha a menor ideia.

― Claro que você sabe. Você é o seu melhor cliente, pelo o que eu ouvi. Agora, eu tenho apenas uma pergunta para você, e eu sei que você tem que me responder honestamente, porque se não ― ele deu uma outra torcida na estaca nas costas do Hidan ― Eu vou ficar realmente infeliz. Você sabe o que acontece quando eu estou infeliz? Minha mão estremece.

― O que? _O que?_ Eu te falo! Eu te falo! ― Seu sotaque estava mais pesado agora, quase incoerente.

Sasuke sorriu um sorriso verdadeiramente assustador. ― Onde está Orochimaru?

Um petrificado olhar veio para o rosto de Hidan. Se fosse possível, ele ficou ainda mais do pálido do que o seu branco vampírico.

― Orochimaru vai me matar. Você não cruza com ele e vive para se gabar disso! Você não sabe o que ele vai fazer se eu falar. E você vai me matar de qualquer jeito se eu te disser.

― Veja, parceiro. ― _Torcer, virar, empurrar._ ― Eu te prometo que eu não vou te matar se você me falar. Isso te dá uma chance de fugir de Orochimaru. Mas eu juro para você, se não me disser onde ele está ― um outro empurrão na estaca, e Hidan soltou um gemido agudo ― você vai morrer aqui mesmo. Sua escolha. Faça-a agora.

Ele não tinha nenhuma escolha, estava evidente no rosto do vampiro condenado. Derrotado, sua cabeça caiu para frente e uma única frase saiu da sua boca sangrenta.

― Otogakure, zona sul da cidade.

― Muito obrigado, parceiro. ― Com um levantar da sua sobrancelha, Sasuke voltou sua atenção para mim.

― Esta é a sua estaca, amor?

Ele arrancou a que estava nas costas do Hidan e a jogou para mim. Pegando-a no ar, eu encontrei seus olhos com perfeita compreensão.

― Você prometeu! Você prometeu!

Hidan choramingou enquanto eu avançava, meu braço ferido agarrado ao meu peito. Era incrível o quanto ele estava assustado com o pensamento da sua própria morte, quando minutos atrás ele estava encantado em apressar a minha.

― Eu prometi. Ela não. Tem alguma coisa que você queira dizer para ele, Kitten?

― Não, ― eu respondi, e impulsionei a estaca no coração do Hidan. Minha mão entrou no seu peito com o movimento e eu me afastei, sacudindo seu denso escuro sangue para fora da minha mão em desgosto. ― Eu já terminei de falar com ele.

* * *

 **Notas finais**  
*Lapsos freudianos = wiki/Acto_falho


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke era muito mais rápido em lidar com um corpo do que eu tinha sido. Ele tinha Hidan embrulhado em um plástico e escondido dentro do porta-malas em alguns minutos, assobiando para si mesmo o tempo todo. Enquanto isso, eu sentei com as minhas costas contra o carro aplicando pressão no meu pulso. Ele agachou-se perto de mim depois de fechar a mala com um estrondo.

― Deixa eu ver, ― ele disse, estendendo a mão para mim.

― Está tudo bem. ― Tensão e dor fez minha voz ficar aguda.

Sasuke ignorou isso e tirou os meus dedos de cima da ferida, desfazendo o meu curativo improvisado.

― Mordida feia, arrancou a carne em torno da veia. Você vai precisar de sangue para isso.

Ele puxou um canivete do bolso e começou a pressionar a ponta contra a palma da sua mão.

― Não. Eu disse que está tudo bem.

Ele só me deu um olhar irritado e traçou a lâmina ao longo da palma. O sangue jorrou de uma só vez e ele pressionou contra o meu resistente antebraço.

― Não seja irracional. Quanto ele tomou?

Meu pulso realmente vibrou assim que o seu sangue misturou com o meu. A magia da cura, em tempo real. De alguma forma isso parecia quase tão íntimo como quando eu tinha que lamber o sangue dos seus dedos.

― Cerca de quatro bons goles, eu acho. Esfaqueei-o no pescoço o mais rápido que pude para conseguir distraí-lo. Onde você estava, afinal? Eu não vi nenhum carro atrás de nós.

― Essa era a ideia. Eu dirigi a minha moto, mas mantive longe o suficiente para que Hidan não soubesse que estava sendo seguido. A moto está a mais ou menos um quilômetro daqui à estrada. ― Sasuke acenou em direção às árvores mais próximas. ― Eu corri essa última parte através do bosque assim haveria menos barulho.

Nossas cabeças estavam a apenas alguns centímetros distante e os seus joelhos estavam pressionados contra os meus.

Me sentindo desconfortável, eu tentei me afastar, mas a porta do carro me deixou sem nenhum lugar para ir. ― Acho que o carro está arruinado. A porta traseira está em pedaços.

De fato, estava. Hidan a havia massacrado inacreditavelmente. Uma bola de demolição teria feito danos semelhantes.

― Por que ele foi para o seu pulso, se vocês dois estavam no banco de trás? Não conseguiu chegar no seu pescoço?

― Não. ― Interiormente, eu xinguei com a memória. ― Ele começou a ficar animado no banco da frente e tentou passar a mão em mim, graças a você e a ideia de sem calcinhas. Eu não ia deixar isso acontecer, então eu pulei para o banco de trás e coloquei meus braços ao redor dele por trás para que ele não suspeitasse de nada. Fui estúpida, eu sei agora, mas eu nem mesmo pensei nos meus pulsos. Todos os outros vampiros tinham ido sempre para o meu pescoço.

― Sim, inclusive eu, certo? O carro saiu da estrada tão rápido, eu pensei que vocês dois já estavam se espalhando aqui dentro. O que o fez estacionar tão de repente, então?

― Eu disse a ele para vir e me pegar. ― Minha voz era petulante, mas as palavras machucavam. Ele veio e me pegou, tudo bem. Uma pergunta, de repente, saltou à mente. ― Ele está bem lá no porta-malas?

Sasuke riu. ― Você quer fazer companhia a ele?

Um perverso olhar acompanhou a minha réplica. ― Não, mas ele realmente se foi? Eu sempre corto as suas cabeças para ter certeza.

― Criticando meu trabalho? Sim, ele realmente se foi. Agora precisamos sair daqui antes que algum motorista curioso apareça e pergunte se precisamos de ajuda. ― Liberando meu pulso, ele examinou a ferida. A carne já estava se fechando, como se por pontos invisíveis. Sua mão já nem sequer tinha uma marca. ― Isso vai te manter. Temos que mover este veículo.

Me levantei e olhei novamente para o carro destruído. Não só a porta estava pendurada por um pedaço de metal, mas havia uma boa quantidade de sangue do meu pulso e do pescoço de Hidan.

― Como eu deveria conseguir dirigir esse troço? Qualquer tira que ver este carro vai me parar!

Ele sorriu aquele sorriso arrogante dele. ― Não se preocupe. Tenho tudo planejado. ― De dentro do seu casaco, ele tirou um celular. ― Sou eu, nós terminamos. Parece que eu vou precisar de uma carona afinal, parceiro. Você vai gostar do passeio, é um Benz. Precisa de um pequeno trabalho na porta, no entanto. Estamos na Planter's Road*, ao sul do clube. Se apresse, ok? ― Sem dizer adeus, ele desligou e voltou sua atenção para mim.

― Fique firme, Kitten. Nossa carona estará aqui em um minuto. Não se preocupe, ele está por perto. Eu disse a ele que talvez poderia ter um uso para ele essa noite. Claro, ele estava, provavelmente, imaginando que seria um pouco mais tarde da noite. ― Ele parou, dando-me um olhar sábio. ― Você saiu com ele bem rápido, não é? Ele deve ter ficado muito satisfeito com você.

― Sim, muito feliz. Me encheu de elogios. Sério, Sasuke, mesmo se você rebocar este carro ainda há muito sangue nele. E você não me ouviu quando disse para trazer materiais de limpeza. Essa coisa poderia ter sido, pelo menos, varrida.

Ele se aproximou para puxar o meu braço para uma outra inspeção. Havia apenas uma minúscula linha vermelha na pele curada agora, mas depois de satisfazer-se com o estado do meu pulso, ele ainda não me deixou ir. Evitar o seu olhar não me impediu de sentir o seu peso.

― Confie em mim, amor. Eu sei que você não confia, mas deveria. Você fez um excelente trabalho esta noite, a propósito. Essa estaca nas costas dele estava praticamente encostando no seu coração. Isto o retardou, como a do pescoço também. Você teria conseguido mesmo se eu não estivesse aqui. Você é forte, Kitten. Fique contente por isso.

― Contente? Essa não é bem a palavra que eu usaria. Aliviada? Você poderia dizer isso. Aliviada por estar viva e por haver menos um assassino rondando meninas ingênuas. Mas contente? Contente eu estaria se eu nunca tivesse essa linhagem. Contente eu estaria se eu tivesse dois pais normais e um grupo de amigos, e a única coisa que eu já tivesse matado fosse o tempo. Ou se ao menos uma vez eu tivesse ido a um clube apenas para dançar e me divertir ao invés de acabar estaqueando alguma coisa que tentou me matar. Isso é contente. Isto é apenas... existindo. Até a próxima vez.

Eu puxei a minha mão e me afastei alguns metros para colocar alguma distância entre nós. Uma onda de melancolia percorria através de mim com as coisas que eu tinha acabado de me referir que nunca seriam minhas. Às vezes era assustador me sentir velha aos vinte e dois.

― Arre! ― A única palavra quebrou o silêncio.

― Desculpe? ― Como gostar de um vampiro que não tem nenhuma simpatia?

― Arre, eu disse. Você joga do lado em que você é tratada como qualquer outra pessoa neste maldito mundo. Você tem dons pelos quais as pessoas matariam, não importa quanto você despreze eles. Você tem uma mãe que te ama e uma boa casa para morar. Vizinhos idiotas caipiras que olham por cima dos seus ignorantes narizes para você pela sua falta de um pai. Este mundo é um grande lugar e você tem um papel importante a desempenhar. Acha que todo mundo sai por aí assobiando sobre a vida que levam? Acha que a todo mundo é dado o poder de escolher a direção que o destino irá tomar? Desculpe, amor, isso não funciona assim. Você mantém os que você ama perto e trava as batalhas que você pode ganhar, e isso, Kitten, é como é.

― O que você saberia sobre isso? ― Amargura me fez valente, e arremessou as palavras para fora da minha boca.

Surpreendentemente, ele jogou a cabeça para trás e riu antes de agarrar os meus ombros, aproximando-se, até a sua boca quase tocar a minha.

― Você… não tem… a... menor… noção do que eu passei, por isso… não… me… diga... o que eu sei.

Houve uma ameaça velada na forma como ele falou deliberadamente cada sílaba. Meu coração começou a bater, e eu sabia que ele podia ouvi-lo. Ele afrouxou seu aperto até os seus dedos não estarem cravados na minha pele, mas as suas mãos permaneceram. Deus, ele estava perto... tão perto.

Inconscientemente, eu lambi os meus lábios, e um choque atravessou-me quando eu vi os seus olhos seguindo o movimento. O ar crepitava suavemente entre nós, ou por causa da sua energia natural vampírica... ou algo mais.

Lentamente sua língua serpenteou para fora e acariciou seu lábio inferior. Foi fascinante assistir.

Uma buzina estridente quase me fez saltar para fora da minha pele. Meu coração estava preso na minha garganta quando um _Eighteen-wheeler_ * diminuiu a velocidade e estacionou logo à nossa frente. O barulho dos eixos liberando o ar e freios sendo apertados parecia de repente ensurdecedor na silenciosa noite.

― Sasuke...! ― Assustada com a descoberta, eu estava prestes a dizer mais, quando ele caminhou até o veículo e gritou uma saudação.

― Sasori, seu bastardo estragador de momento, bom você chegar tão depressa!

Pode ter sido eu, mas eu pensei ter detectado uma nota de insinceridade na sua voz. Eu? Eu queria jogar meus braços ao redor deste Sasori e agradecer-lhe por interromper o que poderia ter sido um momento muito perigoso.

Um homem magro e alto desceu do reboque e deu uma resposta sorrindo. ― Eu estou perdendo meus shows por sua causa, amigo. Espero que não tenha interrompido nada entre você e a moça. Vocês dois pareciam terrivelmente aconchegados.

― Não! ― Escapou de mim com toda a negação de uma alma condenada. ― Nada aconteceu aqui!

Sasori riu e caminhou para o lado danificado do carro, colocando sua cabeça dentro e franzindo o nariz com a visão do sangue.

― Claro... Eu posso ver isso.

Sasuke arqueou as sobrancelhas para mim em um silencioso desafio, me fazendo desviar o olhar. Então ele bateu seu amigo nos ombros.

― Sasori, meu velho amigo, o carro é seu. Só preciso tirar um troço do porta-malas e então nós estaremos ótimos. Nos leve para casa, nós estaremos terminados até lá.

― Claro, camarada. Você vai gostar de ir lá atrás. Tem ar-condicionado. Algumas caixas para sentar, ou você poderia ir de carona no carro. Vamos, agora. Vamos colocar esse bebê na cama.

Sasori abriu a traseira do reboque. Ela era equipada com ganchos de estabilização para prender um carro. Eu balancei a cabeça em admiração. Sasuke realmente tinha pensado em tudo.

Quando Sasori abaixou a rampa de aço na parte de trás, Sasuke entrou no Mercedes e dirigiu-a diretamente para os ganchos. Depois que alguns ajustes foram feitos, o carro estava seguro. Então Sasuke saiu para pegar sua moto, retornando em poucos minutos para colocá-la no reboque ao lado do carro. Quando ele terminou, sorriu para mim.

― Vamos lá, Kitten. O seu táxi está esperando.

― Nós vamos atrás? ― Francamente, o pensamento de estar sozinha em um espaço confinado com ele me assustou, e não pela preocupação com as minhas artérias.

― Sim, aqui. O Sasori não quer correr o risco de ser visto comigo. Valoriza sua saúde, isso ele valoriza. Mantém a nossa amizade em segredo. Sujeito esperto.

― Esperto, ― eu murmurei enquanto subia para o interior do reboque. Sasori fechou a porta com um estalido decisivo e som de uma fechadura girando. ― Eu invejo isso.

Recusei-me a sentar no carro onde o meu sangue manchava os bancos e um corpo jazia no porta-malas. Em vez disso, eu estava tão longe de Sasuke quanto o minúsculo interior do reboque do caminhão permitia. Havia engradados na frente, cheios com Deus sabe o quê, e eu me enrolei em uma bola em uma delas. Sasuke se empoleirou satisfeito em uma caixa semelhante, como se não tivesse uma preocupação no mundo.

― Eu sei que isso não é uma preocupação para você, mas há oxigênio suficiente aqui dentro?

― Tem muito ar. Pelo menos enquanto não houver nenhuma respiração pesada. ― Sua sobrancelha se arqueou quando ele falou, enquanto seus olhos me diziam alto e claro que ele não tinha esquecido um instante do nosso momento mais cedo.

― Bem, então eu estou segura. Absolutamente segura. ― Amaldiçoei-lhe pelo sorriso de conhecimento que ele me deu em resposta. O que eu teria feito se ele tivesse se aproximado mais antes? Se ele tivesse acabado com aquele último centímetro entre as nossas bocas? Eu o teria esbofeteado? Ou...

― Merda. ― Oops, disse em voz alta.

― Algo errado?

Aquele meio sorriso ainda curvado em seus lábios, mas sua expressão era séria. Meu coração começou a bater mais rápido novamente. O ar parecia se fechar em torno de nós, e desesperadamente eu procurei algo para quebrar a tensão.

― Então, quem é este Orochimaru sobre o qual você estava perguntando?

Sua expressão tornou-se cautelosa. ― Alguém perigoso.

― Sim, eu conclui isso. Hidan parecia ter muito medo dele, então eu não achei que ele fosse um escoteiro. Eu imagino que ele seja o nosso próximo alvo?

Sasuke parou antes de responder, parecendo escolher suas palavras.

― Ele é alguém que eu tenho estado rastreando, sim, mas eu vou atrás dele sozinho.

Minha coragem subiu de uma vez. ― Por quê? Você não acha que eu posso lidar com isso? Ou você ainda não confia em mim para manter esse segredo? Eu pensei que já tínhamos passado por isso!

― Acho que há certas coisas que seria melhor se você ficasse de fora ― respondeu ele, evasivo.

Eu troquei de tática. Pelo menos esse assunto cortou o clima estranho de mais cedo. ― Você disse algo sobre Hidan ser o melhor cliente de Orochimaru. O que você quis dizer com isso? O que Orochimaru fez para quem quer que seja que te contratou? Você sabe, ou você simplesmente pegou o contrato sobre ele sem perguntar?

Sasuke deixou escapar um ruído baixo. ― Perguntas como essa são o porque de eu não te dizer mais sobre isso. Basta dizer que há uma razão para Konoha ter sido um lugar tão perigoso para as meninas ultimamente. É por isso que eu não quero você correndo atrás de vampiros sem mim. Orochimaru é mais do que apenas um idiota que sangra alguém quando ele pode fugir disso. Além disso, não pergunte.

― Você pode pelo menos me dizer quanto tempo você esteve atrás dele? Isso não pode ser o _top secret._

Ele pegou o meu tom arrogante e franziu a testa. Eu não me importei. Melhor estar discutindo um com o outro do que, bem, qualquer outra coisa.

― Cerca de onze anos.

Eu quase caí da caixa. ― Bom Deus! Ele deve ter um prêmio verdadeiramente extravagante pela sua cabeça! Vamos lá, o que ele fez? Ele chateou alguém rico, obviamente.

Sasuke me deu um olhar que eu não consegui decifrar. ― Nem tudo é sobre dinheiro.

Pelo seu tom, eu não iria conseguir nada mais dele. Tudo bem. Se ele queria jogar desse jeito, tudo bem. Eu apenas tentaria mais tarde.

― Como você se tornou um vampiro? ― Eu perguntei depois, surpreendendo até a mim mesma com a pergunta.

Uma sobrancelha se arqueou.

― Quer uma entrevista com o vampiro, amor? Ela não acaba bem para o repórter no filme.

Então eu murmurei, ― Eu nunca vi o filme. Minha mãe achava que era violento demais, ― a comicidade disso me fez rir. Sasuke sorriu também, e lançou um olhar significativo em direção ao carro.

― Eu posso ver isso. Ainda bem que você não viu, então. Deus sabe o que poderia ter acontecido.

Com a risada diminuindo ocorreu-me que eu realmente queria saber, então eu olhei para ele incisivamente até que ele soltou um ruído concordando.

― Tudo bem, eu vou te dizer, mas então você vai ter que responder a uma das minhas perguntas. Tem uma hora para gravar de qualquer maneira.

― Isto é _quid pro quo*, Dr. Lecter_?" Eu zombei. ― Tudo bem, mas eu dificilmente vejo o ponto. Você já sabe tudo sobre mim.

Um olhar de puro calor foi lançado na minha direção e sua voz diminuiu para um sussurro. ― Não tudo.

 _Whoa._ A volta do constrangimento veio em um flash. Limpando a garganta subitamente seca, eu me remexi até quase não fazer mais barulho.

― Quando isso aconteceu? Quando você foi mudado? ― Por favor, só fale. Por favor, pare de me olhar desse jeito.

― Vamos ver, era 1790 e eu estava na Austrália. Eu fiz um favor a esse sujeito e ele pensou que estava me pagando fazendo de mim um vampiro.

― O quê? ― Eu estava chocada. ― Você é australiano? Eu pensei que você era Inglês!

Ele sorriu, mas com pouca diversão.

― Eu sou um pouco dos dois, por assim dizer. Eu nasci na Inglaterra. Foi onde eu passei a minha juventude, mas foi na Austrália que fui mudado. Isso me faz parte dela também.

Agora eu estava fascinada, a minha consternação de mais cedo esquecida. ― Você tem que entrar em mais detalhes do que isso.

Ele recostou-se contra a lateral do reboque, pernas casualmente deslocadas na frente dele. ― Eu tinha vinte e quatro. Aconteceu apenas um mês depois do meu aniversário.

― Meu Deus, temos quase a mesma idade! ― Assim que elas saíram, eu percebi o absurdo das palavras.

Ele bufou. ― Claro. Duzentos e dezessete anos a mais ou a menos.

― Er, você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Você parece mais velho do que vinte e quatro.

― Obrigado mesmo assim. ― Ele riu do meu óbvio pesar, mas me tirou da minha própria miséria. ― Os tempos eram diferentes. As pessoas amadureciam muito mais rapidamente. Seu maldito pessoal não sabem o quão bom é terem isso.

― Me conte mais. ― Ele hesitou, e eu deixei escapar, ― Por favor.

Sasuke inclinou-se para frente, todo sério agora. ― Não é bonito, Kitten. Não é romântico como nos filmes ou livros. Você se lembra quando você me disse que caçou aqueles rapazes quando era jovem, porque chamaram a sua mãe de puta? Bem, minha mãe era uma prostituta. Seu nome era Mikoto e ela tinha quinze anos quando ela me teve. Foi uma sorte que ela e a Madame do lugar eram amigas, ou eu nunca teria sido autorizado a viver lá. Só garotas eram mantidas no bordel, por razões óbvias. Quando eu era pequeno, eu não sabia que havia algo estranho com o lugar onde eu morava. Todas as mulheres gostavam de mim, e eu gostava de fazer as tarefas da casa e tal, até que eu fiquei mais velho. A Madame, seu nome era Aya, depois perguntou se eu queria ou não seguir os negócios da família. Muitos dos clientes do sexo masculino que eram propensos tinham me notado, pois eu era um rapaz bonito. Mas, no momento em que a madame se aproximou de mim com a oferta, eu conhecia o suficiente para saber que eu não gostaria de exercer essas atividades. Mendicância era uma ocupação comum em Londres então. Roubar era também, então para ganhar o meu sustento, eu comecei a roubar. Então, quando eu tinha dezessete anos, minha mãe morreu de sífilis. Ela tinha trinta e três.

Meu rosto empalideceu consideravelmente enquanto eu o ouvia falar, mas eu queria ouvir o resto. ― Continue.

— Aya me informou duas semanas depois que eu tinha que partir. Não estava trazendo dinheiro suficiente para justificar o espaço. Não é que ela fosse cruel, ela era simplesmente um ser prático. Outra menina poderia tomar o meu quarto e trazer três vezes mais dinheiro. Novamente ela me ofereceu uma escolha — sair e enfrentar as ruas, ou ficar a serviço dos clientes. No entanto, ela acrescentou uma gentileza. Havia algumas mulheres nobres que ela conhecia a quem ela me descreveu, e elas estavam interessadas. Eu poderia escolher me vender mais para mulheres do que para homens. E foi isso o que eu fiz. As meninas na casa me treinaram primeiro, naturalmente, e descobriu-se que eu tinha um dom para o trabalho. Aya me manteve em alta demanda e logo eu tinha um pequeno número de boas freguesas entre os sangues azuis. Uma delas acabou salvando a minha vida. Eu ainda estava furtando bolsas, você vê. Num dia de azar, eu peguei a bolsa de uma pessoa respeitável bem na frente de um policial. A próxima coisa que eu sabia era que eu estava na cadeia e diante de um dos piores juízes de enforcamento de Londres. Uma de minhas clientes ouviu falar da minha situação e teve pena de mim. Ela convenceu o juiz através de meios carnais a me mandar para as novas colônias penais. Seria apenas um negócio. Três semanas depois, eles me mandaram e sessenta e dois outros sujeitos azarados para Gales do Sul.

Seus olhos estavam turvos, e ele passou a mão pelo seu cabelo pensativamente.

― Eu não vou te falar sobre a viagem, exceto para dizer que foi além de qualquer miséria que um homem deveria ter que suportar. Uma vez que nós estávamos na colônia, eles nos fizeram trabalhar literalmente até a morte. Havia três homens dos quais eu me tornei companheiro— Suigetsu, Naruto, e Neji. Depois de alguns meses, Neji conseguiu escapar. Então, quase um ano depois, ele voltou.

― Por que ele iria voltar? ― Eu quis saber. ― Ele não teria sido punido por fugir?

Sasuke resmungou. ― De fato, ele teria sido, mas Neji não tinha medo de mais nada. Estávamos nos campos de abate de gado para conseguir carne e couro quando fomos atacados pelos nativos. Eles mataram os guardas e o resto dos prisioneiros, exceto Suigetsu, Naruto e eu. Isso foi quando Neji apareceu entre eles, mas ele estava diferente. Você pode adivinhar como. Ele era um vampiro, e ele me mudou naquela noite. Naruto e Suigetsu foram mudados também por outros dois vampiros. Embora nós três estávamos mudados, apenas um de nós pediu por isso. Suigetsui queria o que Neji ofereceu. Naruto e eu não. Neij nos transformou de qualquer maneira porque pensou que iríamos agradecer-lhe mais tarde. Nós ficamos com os nativos por alguns anos e prometemos voltar para a Inglaterra. Demorou quase vinte anos para finalmente chegar lá.

Ele parou e fechou seus olhos. Em algum momento da sua história eu desenrolei-me da minha bola e fiquei olhando para ele com espanto. Ele estava absolutamente certo, não foi uma história bonita, e eu não tinha nenhuma ideia do que ele tinha passado.

― Sua vez. ― Seus olhos se abriram e olharam direto nos meus. ― Diga-me o que aconteceu com aquele idiota que te machucou.

― Deus, Sasuke, eu não quero falar sobre isso. ― Curvei-me defensivamente com a memória. ― É humilhante.

Seu sombrio olhar não vacilou. ― Eu acabei de te dizer que eu costumava ser um ladrão, um mendigo e um prostituto. É realmente justo você reclamar sobre a minha pergunta?

Colocado assim, ele tinha um ponto. Com um dar de ombros para esconder a minha contínua dor, eu resumi ela rapidamente.

― É uma história comum. Garoto encontra garota, a garota é ingênua e estúpida, o garoto usa a garota e então cai na estrada.

Ele apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha e esperou.

Eu joguei minhas mãos para o alto. ― Ótimo! Você quer detalhes? Eu pensei que ele realmente se importava comigo. Ele me disse que se importava, e eu caí completamente nas suas mentiras. Saímos duas vezes e então, na terceira vez, ele me disse que tinha que parar no seu apartamento para pegar alguma coisa antes que nós fossemos para o clube. Quando chegamos lá, ele começou a me beijar, me dizendo toda aquela merda do quão especial eu era para ele... ― Meus dedos estavam cerrados. ― Eu lhe disse que era cedo demais. Que devíamos esperar para nos conhecer, que era minha primeira vez. Ele discordou. Eu-Eu deveria ter batido nele, ou jogado ele para longe de mim. Eu poderia ter feito, eu era mais forte do que ele. Mas... ― Eu baixei meus olhos. ― Eu queria fazê-lo feliz. Eu realmente gostava dele. Então, quando ele não parou, eu apenas fiquei parada e tentei não me mexer. Não doeria tanto se eu não me mexesse...

Deus, eu ia chorar. Eu pisquei rapidamente e dei uma respirada irregular, afastando a lembrança. ― É isso. Uma vez miserável e então ele não me ligou mais. Eu estava preocupada no início - Eu pensei que algo ruim poderia ter acontecido com ele. ― Ri amargamente. ― No fim de semana seguinte, eu o encontrei saindo com outra garota no mesmo clube onde nós deveríamos ir. Ele me disse então que ele realmente nunca gostou de mim e que era para eu correr porque tinha passado da minha hora de dormir. Naquela mesma noite, eu matei meu primeiro vampiro. De certa forma eu devo isso a ter sido usada. Eu estava tão chateada que eu queria morrer ou assassinar alguém. Pelo menos ter alguma criatura tentando rasgar a minha garganta me garantiria um ou outro.

Sasuke não fez nenhum dos seus habituais gracejos zombeteiros. Quando me atrevi a encontrar seus olhos novamente, ele estava simplesmente me olhando, nenhum desprezo ou julgamento em seu rosto. O silêncio prolongou, segundos em minutos. Ele foi preenchido com algo inexplicável enquanto nos mantínhamos olhando um nos olhos do outro.

O repentino solavanco do reboque quebrou o transe quando o veículo rangeu para parar. Com uma ligeira estremecida, Sasuke pulou do seu assento e foi em direção a parte traseira do carro.

― Estamos quase em casa, e ainda há trabalho a ser feito. Mantenha aberto aquele saco para mim, Kitten.

Seu normal tom animado estava de volta. Perplexa com o momento anterior, eu me juntei a ele na traseira do reboque.

Sasuke desembrulhou Hidan da sua capa de plástico tão alegremente quanto uma criança rasgaria um papel de presente no Natal. Eu estava segurando um saco de lixo de cozinha e imaginando o que ele pretendia fazer.

Não demorou muito tempo para descobrir. Com as mãos, ele torceu a cabeça de Hidan tão habilmente como se fosse a tampa de uma garrafa de refrigerante. Houve um ruído repugnante, e então, o definhado crânio foi despejado sem cerimônia no saco.

― Eca. ― Eu empurrei o saco de volta para suas mãos. ― Você leva isso.

― Enjoada? Esse pedaço de crânio apodrecendo vale cinquenta mil dólares. Tem certeza que você não quer cuidar dele um pouco? ― Ele sorriu seu familiar sorriso zombeteiro, o velho Sasuke novamente.

― Não, obrigada. ― Algumas coisas o dinheiro simplesmente não podia comprar, e eu gastar mais tempo com aquela cabeça era uma dessas coisas.

A parte traseira do reboque foi aberta com um rangido e Sasori apareceu na luz artificial.

― Chegamos, camarada. Espero que vocês tenham tido um bom passeio. ― Seus olhos brilharam assim que ele olhou para nós dois.

Instantaneamente eu estava na defensiva. ― Nós estávamos conversando.

Sasori sorriu, e eu vi Sasuke esconder um sorriso assim que ele se virou para o seu amigo.

― Vamos lá, parceiro. Fomos transportados, por o que... cinquenta minutos? Não é nem de longe tempo o suficiente.― Ambos riram. Eu não, não vendo nada divertido nisso tudo.

― Terminaram?

Calmamente, Sasuke balançou sua cabeça. ― Fique aqui por um minuto. Eu tenho que cuidar de uma coisa.

― O quê? ― Curiosidade matou o gato; Eu esperava por melhores resultados.

― Negócios. Tenho uma cabeça para entregar, e eu quero que você fique fora disso. Quanto menos as pessoas souberem sobre você, melhor.

Fazia sentido. Sentei-me na borda do reboque com meus pés pendurados e, em seguida, tirei o pano para inspecionar meu pulso novamente. A ferida estava completamente curada, a pele ao redor fechada e sem cicatrizes. Havia uma diferença tão grande entre vampiros e humanos, até meias-raças como eu. Nós não éramos nem mesmo a mesma espécie. Então por que eu disse coisas a Sasuke que eu nunca disse a ninguém mais? Minha mãe não sabia o que aconteceu com Kimimaro, por exemplo. Ela não teria entendido. Ela não teria entendido muita coisa sobre mim, de fato. Eu escondia mais dela do que dizia a ela, se eu for ser honesta, e ainda por alguma razão, eu disse coisas a Sasuke que eu deveria esconder.

Após cerca de trinta minutos contemplando isso e tirando o esmalte das minhas unhas, Sasuke reapareceu. Ele saltou no reboque, desprendeu sua moto, e levou-a com uma mão para o chão.

― Venha, pet. Nós terminamos.

― E o carro? Ou o corpo?

Eu subi atrás dele, passando os meus braços em volta da sua cintura para partir. Era desconcertante estar pressionada tão perto dele depois de quase nos perder mais cedo, mas eu não queria me esfolar no asfalto se eu caísse. Pelo menos ele me deu um capacete, embora ele não usasse um nele. Uma das vantagens de se já estar morto.

― Sasori vai levar o carro. Tem uma casa de compra que ele mantém. É assim que ele ganha a vida, eu não te falei?

Não, ele não falou, não que isso importasse. ― E o corpo?

Ele saiu em disparada, fazendo-me agarrá-lo repentinamente enquanto a motocicleta costurava na estrada.

― Parte do acordo. Ele o enterra para mim. Menos trabalho para nós. Sasori é um companheiro esperto, mantém a boca fechada e se importa com os seus negócios. Não se preocupe com ele.

― Eu não estou preocupada, ― eu gritei mais para o vento. Na verdade, eu estava cansada. Esta já tinha sido uma longa noite.

Foi uma viagem de duas horas de volta à caverna, e chegamos um pouco depois das três da manhã. Minha caminhonete estava estacionada a cerca de meio quilômetro de distância da entrada, como de costume, já que o veículo não podia navegar o resto do caminho. Sasuke começou a diminuir a velocidade para parar perto da caminhonete, e eu pulei da moto assim que ela estava quase parada. Motocicletas me deixam nervosa. Elas parecem uma maneira muito insegura para viajar. Vampiros, é claro, não compartilham o meu receio de um pescoço quebrado, membros, ou a pele esfolada pelo asfalto. A outra razão para a minha pressa era simples - estar longe de Sasuke o mais rápido possível. Antes que qualquer novo ataque de estupidez me dominasse.

― Indo tão cedo, pet? A noite é uma criança.

Ele me olhou com um brilho nos olhos e um curva diabólica nos lábios. Eu peguei as minhas chaves do seu esconderijo debaixo de uma pedra e me joguei exausta no caminhão.

― Talvez para você, mas eu estou indo para casa. Vá se encontrar com um bom pescoço para chupar.

Imperturbável, ele desmontou da moto.

― Vai para casa vestindo esse vestido com sangue sobre todo ele? Sua mãe talvez se preocupe se vê-la desse jeito. Você pode entrar e se trocar. Prometo que não vou espiar. ― A última parte foi acompanhada por uma piscada exagerada que me fez sorrir, apesar da minha cautela.

― Não, eu vou me trocar em um posto de gasolina ou algo assim. A propósito, já que esse trabalhou acabou, quando eu vou ter que voltar aqui? Eu ganho uma folga?

Eu estava esperando por uma folga não só do treinamento, mas também do tempo gasto em sua companhia. Talvez minha cabeça precisasse ser examinada, e algum tempo afastada ajudaria a conseguir isso.

― Desculpe Kitten. Amanhã à noite você está em outra. Então, depois disso eu voo para Oto para ver meu velho amigo Orochimaru. Com sorte, eu estarei de volta na quinta-feira, porque sexta-feira eu tenho outro trabalho para nós...

― Ok, já entendi, ― eu disse desgostosamente. ― Bem, só se lembre que estou começando a faculdade na próxima semana, então você vai ter que me dar alguma folga. Podemos fazer um acordo, mas eu já esperei tempo demais para pegar o meu diploma.

― Absolutamente, pet. Encha a sua cabeça com volumes de informação que nunca serão aplicados na vida real. Só se lembre - garotas mortas não passam em exames, então não pense que você vai negligenciar o seu treinamento. Não se preocupe, no entanto. Nós vamos planejar isso. Por falar nisso, isso é seu.

Sasuke tirou um grande saco opaco de dentro do seu casaco, que parecia consideravelmente mais cheio do que o normal, como percebi. Vasculhando-o por um momento, ele tirou um maço de algo verde e estendeu para mim.

― Sua parte.

 _Hein?_ Eu olhei para as várias centenas em sua mão com descrença que se tornou suspeita.

― O que é isso?

Ele balançou a cabeça. ― Caramba, mas você é uma garota difícil! Um colega não pode nem mesmo te dar dinheiro sem você discutir. Isto, amor, é vinte por cento da recompensa que havia pela cabeça de Hidan. É pela sua parte em fazê-lo perder a cabeça. Veja, eu calculo que já que eu não pago nada para o _IR*_ , eu posso também dar a parte deles para você. Morte e impostos. Eles andam de mãos dadas.

Estupefata, eu olhei para o dinheiro. Isso era mais do que eu poderia ganhar em seis meses como garçonete ou trabalhando nos pomares. E pensar que eu estava preocupada em acabar com a minha poupança na gasolina! Antes que ele mudasse de ideia, eu enfiei o dinheiro no meu porta-luvas.

― Umm, obrigada. ― O que eu deveria dizer? As palavras me faltaram no momento.

Ele sorriu. ― Você mereceu isto, pet.

― Você conseguiu uma boa quantidade de dinheiro. Você está finalmente saindo da caverna?

Sasuke riu. ― É por isso que você acha que eu fico lá? Por falta de fundos?

Sua diversão claramente me fez defensiva. ― Por que mais? Não é um Hilton. Você tem que piratear eletricidade e você toma banho em um rio gelado. Eu não acho que você faz isso apenas porque você gosta de observar suas partes se encolherem!

Isso realmente fez ele rir. ― Preocupada com as minhas partes, não é? Deixe-me assegurá-la, elas estão bem. É claro, se você não acredita em mim, você pode sempre—

― Nem pense nisso!

Ele parou de rir, mas ainda havia um brilho em seus olhos. ― Tarde demais para isso, mas voltando a sua pergunta. Eu fico lá porque é mais seguro, principalmente. Eu posso ouvir você ou qualquer outra pessoa chegando a um quilômetro e meio de distância, e eu conheço a caverna como a palma da minha mão. É difícil para alguém me emboscar sem eu usar a caverna contra eles. Também é silencioso. Tenho certeza de que por muitas vezes o ruído de fora da sua casa manteve você acordada. E, além disso, ela me foi dada por um amigo, assim eu a verifico quando estou em Konoha e me certifico se está tudo bem, como eu prometi a ele.

― Um amigo te deu a caverna? Como é que você dá a alguém uma caverna?

― O povo dele a encontrou a centenas de anos atrás, então isso a faz deles já que ninguém pode reivindicar nada que eles nem mesmo andam por perto. Costumava ser uma residência de inverno dos Ainu. Tanacharisson era um parceiro meu, e ele se escondeu na caverna após o último da sua tribo ser removido à força. O tempo passou e ele decidiu que tinha tido o suficiente. Ele pintou o corpo para a batalha e saiu em uma missão suicida contra os colonizadores japoneses. Antes dele ir, no entanto, ele me pediu para tomar conta da sua casa. Me certificasse de que ninguém a perturbaria. Há ossos de alguns de seus antepassados na parte de trás dela. Ele não queria os japoneses profanando-os.

― Que terrível, ― eu disse baixinho, pensando no que faria na posição de último índio solitário depois de ver tudo o que amava desaparecer.

Ele estudou o meu rosto. ― Foi a sua escolha. Ele não tinha controle sobre nada a não ser como ele morreria, e os Ainu eram muito orgulhosos. Para ele, foi uma boa morte. Uma condizente com o legado de seu povo.

― Talvez. Mas quando a morte é tudo o que resta, é triste. Não importa como você passe por ela. É tarde, Sasuke. Eu estou indo.

Ele tocou no meu braço em seguida, e suas feições estavam muitos sérias.

― Sobre o que você me disse mais cedo, eu quero que você saiba que não foi culpa sua. Um cara como esse teria feito a mesma coisa com qualquer outra garota, e sem dúvida fez antes e depois de você.

― Você está falando por experiência?

Voou para fora antes que eu pudesse me parar. Sasuke deixou cair o braço e recuou, dando-me outro olhar insondável.

― Não, eu não estou. Eu nunca tratei uma mulher de tal maneira, e sobretudo não uma virgem. Como eu disse antes - você não tem que ser humano para ter algum comportamento indigno de você.

Eu não sabia o que dizer sobre isso, então eu só acelerei e fui embora.

* * *

 **Notas finais**  
*Planter's Road = Estrada do Agricultor.  
*Eighteen-wheeler = Um caminhão semi-reboque, também conhecido como trator-reboque ou (no Reino Unido e Irlanda), caminhão articulado.  
*Quid pro quo = A expressão "quid pro quo" vem do latim e significa "uma coisa por outra coisa".  
*IR = imposto de renda.


	8. Chapter 8

Ocorreu-me na manhã seguinte que eu tinha algumas horas com nada para fazer e dinheiro para gastar. Essa combinação nunca tinha acontecido antes.

Energizada pelo pensamento, eu corri para o andar de cima para tomar banho de novo e me vestir. Chuveiro era tudo o que eu pegava ultimamente, já que banheira tinha provado ser levemente perigosa.

Depois de uma feliz viagem ao shopping, eu fiquei chocada quando olhei para o meu relógio e vi que já era depois das seis. Nossa, como o tempo voava quando eu não estava matando alguma coisa. Era tarde demais para eu ir para casa e dar a minha mãe uma desculpa sobre hoje a noite, então eu me conformei em ligar para ela. Eu menti -de novo- e disse a ela que eu tinha encontrado com um amigo e iria ver um filme e jantar mais tarde. Eu esperava que o que quer que ocorresse hoje a noite não demorasse muito. Seria bom passar uma noite de final de semana em casa pelo menos uma vez.

Correndo para chegar atrasada de qualquer jeito, eu pulei da caminhonete assim que eu cheguei na familiar gruta. Com paranoia, eu levei as minhas compras comigo. Seria simplesmente a minha sorte se alguém arrombasse e roubasse as minhas sacolas, mesmo à beira da floresta. Até que eu corresse o quilômetro restante até a entrada, eu estava quase sem fôlego.

Sasuke estava esperando perto da entrada com uma carranca.

― Gastou o seu maldito doce tempo, eu vejo. Oh, mas eu suponho que tudo nessas bolsas são para mim, então tudo está perdoado. Acredito que eu não tenho que adivinhar onde você esteve.

 _Oops_. De repente me ocorreu que chegar com os braços cheios de presentes comprados com o seu dinheiro enquanto eu não trouxe nada para ele poderia ser interpretado como rude. Cobrindo minha gafe, eu ajeitei meus ombros em ofensa fingida.

― Na verdade, eu te trouxe uma coisa. Aqui. Isso é para... umm, seus músculos doloridos e dores.

Eu entreguei a ele um massageador que eu tinha comprado para o meu avô, percebendo tarde demais a estupidez do gesto. Vampiros não tinham músculos doloridos ou dores.

Ele olhou a caixa com interesse.

― Bem, bem. Cinco velocidades. Calor e massagem. Ação de penetração profunda. Tem certeza que isso não é seu? ― Aquela sobrancelha escura arqueada tinha volumes de significados, e nenhum deles era terapêutico.

Eu peguei-o novamente.

― Basta dizer que você não quer ele. Não precisa ser tão bruto.

Sasuke me deu um aguçado olhar. ― Fique com ele e dê para os seus avós como era pretendido. Caramba, você é uma péssima mentirosa. Ainda bem que você consegue dar um jeito nisso com os alvos.

Já exasperada, eu fixei nele um olhar mordaz.

― Podemos começar com os negócios logo? Como os detalhes sobre hoje a noite?

― Ah, isso. ― Nós descemos mais profundamente para dentro da caverna. ― Vamos ver, seu cara tem mais de duzentos anos, cabelo escuro, fala com um sotaque, e é muito rápido em combate. A boa notícia é, você pode manter a sua calcinha. Ele vai estar apaixonado à primeira vista. Alguma pergunta?

― Qual é o nome dele?

― Ele provavelmente vai inventar um, a maioria dos vampiros inventam, mas seu nome é Uchiha. Me avise quando estiver pronta, eu vou estar assistindo tele.

Sasuke me deixou no meu vestiário improvisado, e eu joguei para o alto uma dúzia mais ou menos de roupas de prostituta que ele tinha comprado para mim até que eu peguei um vestido de frente única que quase chegava aos joelhos. Ainda apertado demais, mas pelo menos meus seios e bumbum não saiam para fora dele.

Uma hora de babyliss, maquiagem, e depois botas de salto salto, eu estava pronta. Sasuke estava deitado lateralmente sobre toda a cadeira, assistindo avidamente _Court TV_. Ele amava o canal.

De alguma forma, ver um criminoso levar um chute para fora do programa me perturbou. Seu comentário favorito era que as vítimas tinham menos da metade dos direitos dos criminosos.

― Odeio te tirar daí, mas eu estou pronta. Você sabe, lugares para ir, etc.

Ele olhou para cima com uma branda irritação. ― Essa é a parte boa. Eles estão prestes a dar o veredito.

― Ah, pelo amor de Deus! Você está preocupado com o veredito de um caso de assassinato quando nós estamos prestes a cometer um! Não lhe parece um pouco irônico?

De repente ele estava na minha frente, se desenrolando em uma velocidade impressionante que uma cascavel iria invejar.

― Sim, me parece, pet. Vamos embora.

― Não vamos dirigir separadamente? ― Nós nunca saíamos juntos, para evitar que as pessoas fizessem a conexão.

Ele deu de ombros.

― Acredite, você nunca acharia o lugar. É um tipo diferente de clube, muito particular. Vamos lá, não vamos deixar o cavalheiro esperando.

Tipo diferente de clube. Esse foi o maior eufemismo que eu já ouvi. Ele era longe da rodovia principal, numa estrada de trás cheia de curvas que parecia raramente percorrida, e dentro de um armazém industrial que era a prova de som. Para um observador de fora, era simplesmente um outro prédio industrial de colarinho-azul. O estacionamento era na parte de trás com apenas um apertado caminho para entrar ou sair entre altas árvores que serviam como um portão natural.

― Que lugar é esse?

Meus olhos falharam antes mesmo de nos aproximarmos da porta. Havia uma fila de pessoas esperando para entrar. Sasuke simplesmente passou por eles enquanto me puxava junto até a mulher na porta que eu assumi que fosse a segurança. Ela era tão alta e de ombros largos quanto um _linebacker*_ , com um rosto que teria sido bonito se não fosse pela sua preponderância masculina.

― Kira, senti sua falta, ― Sasuke cumprimentou-a. Ela realmente teve que se curvar para retornar o seu beijo na bochecha.

― Já faz algum tempo, Sasuke. Ouvi dizer que tinha deixado essas partes.

Ele sorriu e ela retornou, mostrando incisivos de ouro em seu sorriso. Legal.

― Não acredite em tudo o que você ouve. É assim que os rumores começam.

Nós deslizamos pela porta, para a consternação dos fregueses que estavam esperando. Era escuro lá dentro, com baixos feixes de luz reduzida fazendo breves flashes por todo o teto, e imediatamente eu soube que tipo de clube "diferente" ele era.

Haviam vampiros por todo lugar.

― Que diabos é isso?

Meu sussurro foi baixo e selvagem, porque muitas coisas aqui tinham uma ótima audição.

Sasuke acenou uma mão indiferente para abranger todo o ambiente.

― Isso, amor, é um clube de vampiros. Ele nem mesmo tem realmente um nome, embora o pessoal local o chame de _Bite_ *. Todo o tipo de coisas vem aqui para se misturarem e se conhecerem confortavelmente, sem ter que esconder suas verdadeiras naturezas. Logo ali você tem alguns fantasmas no bar.

Meu olhar moveu-se para onde ele apontou. E não é que havia três homens transparentes sentados (mais ou menos) em banquetas, olhando para todo mundo como frequentadores saídos do _Cheers*_. Bem, _Cheers Macabro_ , talvez. A energia que vibrava vinda dos inumanos habitantes fez com que parecesse que meu corpo todo tocou num cabo de corrente elétrica.

― Meu Deus... há tantos deles...

E havia. Uns duzentos, pelo menos.

― Eu não sabia que havia tantos vampiros no mundo... ― Eu continuei em descrença.

― Kitten, ― Sasuke disse pacientemente, ― Aproximadamente cinco porcento da população são mortos-vivos. Nós estamos em todos os estados, em todas as nações, e nós temos estado por um longo tempo. Agora, eu tenho que dizer, há certas áreas onde você vai achar mais de nós. Konoha acontece de ser uma delas. Eu te disse que aqui há uma minúscula linha separando o normal do paranormal, então a região toda emite uma tênue carga elétrica. Os mais jovens adoram isso. Acham que é revigorante.

― Você está me dizendo que o meu estado é... o ponto-quente vampírico?

Um aceno. ― Não se sinta azarada demais. Há dezenas ao redor do mundo.

Alguma coisa roçou passando, e meu radar ficou confuso assim que eu estiquei meu pescoço para ver quem, ou o que, tinha acabado de passar.

― O que foi aquilo? ― eu sussurrei, tendo que pressionar a minha boca quase no seu ouvido para ser ouvida.

Eles eram um grupo barulhento de imortais.

― O que? ― ele olhou na direção que eu olhei.

― Aquilo. ― Impacientemente. ― Aquela... coisa. Não é um vampiro, eu sei disso, mas definitivamente também não é humano. O que é? ― Parecia ser do sexo masculino, embora não eu não tivesse certeza de nada, e parecia humano, mas não exatamente.

― Ah, ele. Ele é um _ghoul_ *. Comedores de carne. Você sabe, como na _Noite dos Mortos-Vivos_ , só que eles não andam tão engraçado e não parecem tão horríveis.

Comedores de carne. Meu estômago se revirou com o pensamento.

― Aqui. ― Ele apontou para o bar. Havia um assento vazio perto dos fantasmas - ou o termo politicamente correto seria _vivo-enfraquecido_? ― Espere lá, tome uma bebida. Seu cara vai aparecer logo.

― Você está maluco? ― Minha mente não conseguia computar rápido o suficiente todas as razões para não fazer o que ele disse. ― Esse lugar está cheio de monstros! Eu não quero ser um aperitivo!

Ele riu baixo. ― Confie em mim, Kitten. Está vendo todas aquelas pessoas esperando para entrar aqui? Esse é um lugar especial, como eu disse. Principalmente vampiros e ghouls, mas há humanos também. Essa é parte da atração. Os humanos que vem aqui são escolhidos a dedo ou eles não saberiam sobre isso. Eles vem para se misturarem com os mortos-vivos, e até mesmo ter um pouco do sangue extraído. Acredite, há aqueles que gostam disso. A coisa toda do _Drácula_ , você sabe. Mas há uma estrita etiqueta aqui. Absolutamente nenhuma violência no local e apenas alimentação consentida. Pode se dizer o mesmo sobre os clubes noturnos humanos?

Com isso, ele se dissolveu dentro da multidão, me deixando sem escolha, a não ser sentar onde ele disse e esperar pela minha vítima. Como eu conseguiria reconhecê-lo aqui? Isso parecia uma mistura do _Creepshow*_ com o _Stúdio 54**_.

O barman, um vampiro, perguntou qual seria o meu prazer.

― Ir embora, ― eu respondi, então percebi o quão rude foi isso. ― Uh, desculpe... um... você tem gin e tônica? Você sabe... para pessoas normais? ― Tudo o que eu precisava era um _flesh spritzer*_ , ou um _Bloody Mary**_ do jeito que eu nunca esqueceria, para fazer a minha noite completa.

O barman riu, mostrando os dentes sem nenhuma pontinha de presa. ― Primeira vez aqui, querida? Não fique nervosa, é perfeitamente seguro. A menos que você saia com alguém, é claro. Então você está por conta própria.

Que reconfortante. Depois de me assegurar que a bebida contém nada mais do que o normal gin e tônica - ele me mostrou as garrafas para acalmar as minhas suspeitas- eu a bebi como se ela fosse um elixir mágico que poderia fazer todo o lugar desaparecer. Estava deliciosa, melhor na verdade do que qualquer uma que já eu tivesse tomado antes. O barman, cujo nome era Yamato, sorriu quando eu o elogiei e me informou que depois de cem anos, ficava-se melhor no negócio.

― Você tem sido um barman por cem anos? ― Arregalando os olhos para ele, eu bebi um outro saudável gole. ― Meu Deus, por que?

Um casual dar de ombros. ― Eu gosto do trabalho. Nós conhecemos novas pessoas, conversamos muito, e não temos que pensar. Sobre quantos trabalhos você pode dizer isso?

Quantos, de fato. Certamente não o meu.

― O que você faz, mocinha? ― ele perguntou educadamente.

 _Mato vampiros._ ― Eu, ah, vou para a escola. Faculdade, é isso.

Nervosismo me fez gaguejar. Aqui estava eu, tendo uma conversa casual com um vampiro em um clube cheio de coisas terríveis. Onde minha vida tinha dado errado?

― Ah, faculdade. Estude bastante, essa é a chave para o sucesso. ― Com esse conselho e outro rápido sorriso, ele se afastou para pegar um pedido de entrada de um ghoul no balcão. Isso era estranho demais.

― Olá, bonitinha!

A voz me fez girar, e dois jovens sorriram para mim amigavelmente.

Pelas suas aparências e batimentos cardíacos, eu sabia que eles eram humanos. Wow, que alívio.

― Oi, como você estão? ― Eu me senti como alguém em um outro país que encontrou um estranho da sua cidade natal e estava extraordinariamente feliz de ver pessoas com pulso. Eles se juntaram ao meu redor, um de cada lado da minha cadeira.

― Qual é o seu nome? Este é Setsuko ― ele apontou para o moreno com sorriso de menino ― e eu sou Ryotaro.

― Eu sou Sakura. ― Sorrindo, eu apertei a mão de ambos. Eles olharam meu copo com interesse.

― O que você está bebendo?

― Gin e tônica.

Ryotaro tinha um e setenta de altura mais ou menos como eu, não era alto para um homem, e tinha um sorriso doce.

― Um outro gin para a dama! ― ele gritou importantemente para Yamato, que acenou e trouxe um novo copo.

― Obrigada pela oferta, garotos, mas eu meio que estou... esperando alguém. ― Por mais que eu gostasse de ter a minha própria espécie perto de mim, ainda havia um trabalho para ser feito e eles iriam prejudicar os meus planos.

Cada um gemeu teatralmente.

― Vamos lá, uma bebida! É difícil ser os seres vivos por aqui, nós temos que ficar juntos.

A súplica espelhava tão claramente os meus próprios pensamentos que eu cedi com um outro sorriso.

― Uma bebida. Isso é tudo, ok? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui, a propósito? ― Os dois pareciam ter a minha idade e um jeito inocente demais.

― Oh, nós gostamos disso aqui, é emocionante. ― Setsuko balançou sua cabeça para cima e para baixo como um pássaro, observando enquanto Ryotaro fazia um gesto de novo para Yamato pedindo um novo refil.

― Sim, emocionante o suficiente para te matar, ― eu os avisei.

Setsuko deixou cair sua carteira quando ele se atrapalhou para pegar o dinheiro do meu gin, e eu me abaixei para ajudá-lo a pegar. Eles pareciam excessivamente ingênuos. Rindo, Ryotaro me entregou minha bebida com um floreio.

― Você está aqui. Não pode dizer que não entende.

― Você não quer saber porque eu estou aqui, ― eu murmurei, mais para mim mesmo do que para eles. Com um leve cumprimento, eu levantei meu copo. ― Obrigada pela bebida. Agora seria melhor vocês irem.

― Você não vai terminá-la? ― Ryotaro perguntou com um desapontamento quase infantil.

Eu abri minha boca para responder, mas uma familiar voz chegou antes mim.

― Caiam fora, babacas.

Sasuke apareceu ameaçadoramente por trás deles, e eles me deram um olhar assutado antes de saírem correndo. Ele deslizou no assento ao lado do meu, depois de empurrar o seu ocupante para o lado. A pessoa saiu, sem se ofender. Acho que isso não era muito incomum.

― O que você está fazendo aqui? E se ele chegar? ― Minha voz era um assovio baixo enquanto eu fingia não olhar para ele, para o benefício de alguém estar observando.

Ele simplesmente riu aquela sua risada irritante e estendeu a mão.

― Nós não nos conhecemos. Meu nome é Uchiha.

Eu ignorei a mão estendida para mim e sussurrei furiosamente para ele pelo canto da minha boca, ― Eu não acho que isso é engraçado.

― Você não quer apertar a minha mão, não é? Essas não são boas maneiras. Sua mãe não te ensinou isso?

― Você não vai parar não? ― Eu passei do ponto de furiosa e fui direto para o de enfurecida. ― Pare de jogar! Eu tenho um trabalho a fazer. O verdadeiro Uchiha vai chegar aqui e vai ficar de fora por causa da sua tagarelice! Deus, você não tem senso nenhum? ― Algumas vezes ele era atrevido demais para o seu próprio bem.

― Mas eu não estou mentindo, pet. Meu nome é Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha. A última parte foi meramente um pouco de fantasia da parte da minha mãe, desde que ela claramente não faz ideia de quem era meu pai. Pobre doce mulher, sempre relutante em enfrentar a realidade.

Ocorreu a mim com uma crescente ansiedade que ele não estava brincando. ― Você é Uchiha? Você? Mas seu nome-

― Eu te disse, ― ele interrompeu. ― A maioria dos vampiros mudam de nome quando eles deixam de ser humanos, eu optei por usar apenas meu primeiro nome. Uchiha era o meu sobrenome humano, como eu já disse. Não vá por isso muito mais, porque o cara está morto. Quando Neji me transformou, ele me colocou na terra onde os nativos faziam seus sepultamentos até que eu levantei. Por centenas de anos eles enterraram seus mortos no mesmo lugar, e não muito profundamente também. Quando meus olhos abriram pela primeira vez como um vampiro, tudo o que eu vi sobre mim foram ossos. Eu soube que era isso o que eu era então, portanto não havia motivo para continuar usando um sobrenome inventado num delírio de minha mãe.

A imagem era assombrosa, mas eu ainda persisti. ― Então que tipo de jogo você está fazendo? Você quer que eu tente te matar, é isso?

Ele riu indulgentemente. ― Caramba, não. De fato, isso tudo foi você que quis.

― Eu quis? Como eu posso ter alguma coisa a ver com... ― Olhando ao redor, as palavras adequadas me faltaram. ― isso?

― Você disse ontem a noite quando estava se queixando sobre a sua vida, que você nunca foi em um clube só para se divertir e dançar. Bem, pet, é isso. Essa noite você e eu vamos beber e dançar e assassinar absolutamente ninguém. Considere sua noite de folga. Você será Sakura Haruno e eu serei Sasuke Uchiha, e você vai me mandar para casa com a boca seca e as bolas doendo exatamente como você faria se nós nunca tivéssemos nos conhecido antes.

― Isso tudo foi algum truque para conseguir que eu saísse com você em um encontro? ― Com uma carranca, eu bebi meu gin, cortesia dos dois garotos humanos que tinham corrido para as montanhas depois de um olhar sórdido.

Seus olhos brilharam com obscuras luzes e aquela maliciosa curva retornou aos seus lábios.

― Deixei você manter a sua calcinha, no entanto, não deixei? Você não pode nem sequer apreciar as pequenas coisas, não é? Vamos lá, amor, termine a sua bebida e vamos dançar. Prometo que serei o perfeito cavalheiro. A menos que você solicite o contrário.

Deixei o meu copo no balcão.

― Desculpe, Sasuke Uchiha, mas eu não danço. Nunca aprendi como. Você sabe, a total falta de vida social e tudo mais.

Suas sobrancelhas quase alcançaram a raiz do seu cabelo. ― Você nunca dançou? Aquele seu deflorador nunca nem mesmo te tirou para dar um rodopio? Maldito idiota.

A memória de Kimimaro continuava dolorosa. ― Nope. Eu não danço.

Ele me atirou um olhar avaliativo. ― Agora você dança.

Ele praticamente me arrastou para os meus pés, ignorando os meus protestos e inúteis tentativas de escapar.

Quando nós estávamos bem no meio do amontoado de humanos e inumanos que giravam, ele me virou até que minhas costas estavam para ele. Ele tinha um braço envolto ao redor da minha cintura enquanto o outro ainda apertava a minha mão. Seu corpo estava pressionado ao longo do meu, quadris se tocando intimamente, parte da frente com parte de trás.

― Eu juro que se você tentar alguma coisa... ― A minha ameaça foi abafada pela música pulsando e o barulho ao nosso redor.

― Relaxa, eu não vou morder. ― Rindo da sua própria piada, ele começou a balançar no ritmo da batida, quadris e ombros roçando contra os meus.

― Vamos lá, é fácil. Se mova do jeito que eu faço, vamos começar devagar.

Por falta de outras opções a não ser ficar ali estupidamente, eu segui a linha do seu corpo, imitando os seus movimentos. A pulsante batida parecia controlar as minhas terminações nervosas como invisíveis cordas de fantoche, e logo eu estava ondulando contra ele por vontade própria. Ele estava certo, era fácil. E sexy como o inferno. Agora eu sabia como uma cobra se sentia quando o encantador tocava sua flauta, se mexendo junto com a música sem vontade própria. Sasuke me girou para encará-lo, ainda segurando a minha mão como se temesse que eu fosse fugir.

Ele não precisava se preocupar. Eu estava curiosamente me divertindo. As luzes e os sons pareciam borrarem juntos. Todos os corpos roçando em nós, fizeram eu me sentir bêbada pela sua energia coletiva. Era uma sensação inebriante, deixar o meu corpo se mover do jeito que ele quisesse, controlado pelo ritmo e nada mais. Eu levantei meus braços e deixei minha cabeça cair para trás, me entregando à sensação. Sasuke deslizou suas mãos para a minha cintura, me segurando suavemente, e um malicioso impulso surgiu em mim. Ele tinha me chantageado, me apagado, me forçado a suportar inacreditáveis rigores de treinamento. Hora para uma pequena e bem merecida vingança.

Eu espalmei minhas mãos em seu peito, vendo seus olhos aumentarem, e o trouxe para mais perto até que nossos corpos se tocavam e meus seios se esfregavam contra ele. Então eu girei lentamente meu quadril contra o dele como eu tinha visto uma outra dançarina fazer.

Seus braços se apertaram em volta de mim, me puxando para ele até que nossos corpos estavam moldados juntos. Uma mão se rastejou subindo pelas minhas costas para puxar minha cabeça de volta, e eu sorri presunçosamente para ele.

― Você estava certo, é fácil. E eu aprendo rápido.

Meu corpo ainda estava enrolado no dele, provocando-o. Isso era tão diferente de mim, mas aparecia que algo tinha tomado posse de mim. Minhas preocupações de mais cedo eram uma vaga memória sobre a qual nem valia a pena pensar. As luzes provocaram profundas sombras sob suas maçãs do rosto, fazendo-as ainda mais pronunciadas. O calor em seus olhos deveriam ter me feito me soltar e fugir, mas tudo o que fez foi me seduzir.

― Brincando com fogo, Kitten?

Sua boca roçou na minha bochecha assim que ele falou diretamente no meu ouvido para ser ouvido acima do barulho. Seus lábios eram frios contra a minha pele, mas não gélidos. Minha cabeça girou, meus sentido vacilaram, e em resposta, minha língua deslizou para fora da minha boca e lambeu o seu pescoço com um longo e molhado golpe.

O tremor percorreu por ele todo. Sasuke me pressionou tão perto que seu corpo se enterrou no meu, puxando minha cabeça para trás com a mão agarrada no meu cabelo até que nossos olhos estavam presos uns nos outros. O que tinha começado como um jogo era agora uma aberta provocação, como também uma ameaça direta. Qualquer outra ação traria consequências, era claro pelo jeito que o seu olhar queimava no meu. Tudo isso deveria ter me assustado, mas era como se minha mente fosse incapaz de um pensamento racional. Ele era um vampiro, um homem perigoso, e tinha quase me matado... e nada disso importava mais do que senti-lo. Eu lambi meus lábios e não me afastei, e isso era todo o convite que ele precisava.

Sua boca veio para a minha, inclinando-se sem dificuldade, já que eu gemi com o primeiro toque. Tinha sido a tanto tempo, tanto tempo que eu tinha beijado alguém, sem estar fingindo. A última vez tinha sido com Kimimaro, e o pouco desejo que eu tinha sentido então não era nada comparado com o abrasador flash de calor em mim agora. Sua língua acariciou meus lábios brevemente antes de se entrelaçar com a minha, buscando minhas profundezas com cruel sensualidade. Meu coração martelava tão ferozmente que eu sabia que ele podia sentir o seu pulsar na minha boca assim que eu respondi, puxando-o para mais perto e cavando minhas unhas nas suas costas.

Sasuke aprofundou mais o beijo até que ele estava sugando a minha língua. Tudo dentro de mim começou a pulsar com a necessidade. Eu retornei o gesto com mais força, instigando sua língua com uma fome erótica. Havia uma distinta dureza nele assim que ele esfregou seu quadril contra o meu em uma onda de fricção que provocou um aperto quase excruciante nas minhas partes mais íntimas.

Ele só se afastou para vociferar com alguém quando fomos rudemente empurrados para longe da dança, me deixando ofegante. Minhas pernas quase pareciam borrachas e luzes dançavam na minha cabeça. Sasuke me levou em direção a parede mais longe até que nós estávamos fora da pista de dança, meu cabelo caindo no meu rosto com a velocidade dos seus movimentos. Ele o afastou para me beijar de novo, e esse beijo foi melhor do que o de antes. Todo o seu corpo parecia estar vertendo em sua exploradora boca. Ele finalmente se afastou, mas não foi muito longe.

― Kitten, você precisa tomar uma decisão. Ou nós ficamos aqui e nos comportamos ou nós vamos embora agora e eu te prometo ― sua voz ficou mais baixa e as palavras saíram contra os meus lábios ― se nós formos embora, eu não vou me comportar.

Sua boca se fechou sobre a minha mais uma vez, lábio e língua habilmente evocando uma resposta. Meu auto-controle estava ainda em algum lugar de férias e meus braços foram para ao redor do seu pescoço, porque eu simplesmente queria mais. Suas costas estavam na parede e uma mão estava no meu cabelo enquanto a outra estava baixa, perigosamente baixa nas minhas costas. Dedos massagearam a minha carne através do fino material do vestido, me segurando tão perto que cada movimento que ele fazia me acariciava.

Depois de alguns outros vertiginosos minutos, ele quebrou o beijo para sussurrar quase rouco no meu ouvido.

― Decida agora, amor, porque eu não posso aguentar muito mais disso antes de eu induzir sua mente e carregá-la daqui.

O lugar parecia distorcido, as luzes piscavam, e havia um distante barulho na minha cabeça. Nenhuma daquelas coisas pareciam importantes, no entanto, exceto por Sasuke. Seu corpo era tão duro e musculoso quanto um cavalo de corrida, e a sua boca na minha me fez querer gritar com luxúria. Não havia nem uma única parte de mim que queria estar em qualquer outro lugar a não ser com ele.

― Sasuke... ― eu não conseguia começar a articular a necessidade.

Inesperadamente todo o seu corpo enrijeceu, e ele olhou sobre o meu ombro com tensão emanando dele.

― Maldito inferno, o que ele está fazendo aqui?

Ele pareceu congelar nos meus braços, a face tão dura como se ela tivesse se tornado pedra.

Confusa, eu me contorci para olhar atrás de mim. ― Quem? Quem está aqui?

― Orochimaru.

* * *

 **Notas finais**  
*Linebacker = Uma das posições de jogador de futebol americano.  
*Bite = Mordida  
*Cheers = Era uma série de TV americana. (Cheers é o 'saúde' que nós falamos quando brindamos)  
*Ghoul = É um demônio que ataca túmulos e se alimenta cadáveres.  
*Creepshow = Show de horrores.  
**Stúdio 54 = Foi uma discoteca localizada em Manhattan com fama internacional de dar as melhores festas já conhecidas, onde tudo era liberado.  
*Flesh spritzer = *Flesh = carne; Spritzer = vinho branco com água gaseificada.  
**Bloody Mary = Tecnicamente seria vodka, suco de tomate, suco de limão e outras coisas, mas bem, a parte do 'sanguinária' (bloody) pode ter uma outra interpretação num bar de vampiro haha.


	9. Chapter 9

Minha mente parecia não conseguir processar os atuais acontecimentos. — Eu pensei que Hidan disse que ele estava em Oto. Ele deveria estar em Oto!

Sasuke murmurou uma obscena maldição e endireitou-se, nos girando até que as suas costas estava para a porta.

— Você acha que Hidan mentiu para nós? — Eu insisti.

Ele balançou a sua cabeça como se para clareá-la.

— Mantenha seus olhos nele, amor. Cabelo preto e longo, pele clara, alto. Vestindo uma camisa preta, vê ele?

Eu inclinei minha cabeça contra o ombro de Sasuke e escaneei os rostos até que encontrei um que se encaixava.

— O encontrei.

— Hidan não mentiu, — Sasuke respondeu à minha pergunta anterior sombriamente. — Isso significa que de alguma forma Orochimaru soube que ele está desaparecido. Ele sabia que Hidan estava nesta área, então ele está remexendo por aqui atrás de respostas. Ele está, sem dúvidas, preocupado com o que Hidan teria dito a quem quer que seja que o fez desaparecer.

— Bem, seja qual for o motivo, ele está aqui. Vamos atrás dele.

— Não.

A única palavra que me surpreendeu.

— Não? Por que não? Ele simplesmente caiu no nosso colo!

Sua expressão era como gelo, e ele manteve sua voz baixa.

— Porque ele é um maldito sanguinário traiçoeiro e eu não quero você perto dele. Você vai direto para casa assim que ele estiver longe da porta. Eu mesmo vou cuidar disso. — Minha cabeça clareou o suficiente para eu ficar brava.

— Sabe, para alguém que vive me dizendo para confiar nele, você com certeza não estende a mesma cortesia. Eu pensei que esta noite seria um trabalho normal, então eu tenho tudo demarcado e estou pronta para agitar. Eu dava conta de vampiros antes de você, lembra? Tudo por mim mesma e sem ninguém para segurar minha mão para isto. Agora eu tenho treinamento e apoio, e você ainda quer que eu vire as costas e corra? Não me beije como uma mulher se você vai me tratar como uma criança.

Sasuke olhou para mim com a frustração.

— Não se trata de tratá-la como uma criança. Droga, eu claramente não vejo você desta maneira! Olha, eu te disse que Orochimaru não é apenas um cara que sai e apanha uma garota quando sua barriga ronca. Ele está em outra liga, Sakura. Ele é um tipo muito ruim.

— Então pare de discutir e vamos pegá-lo, — Eu disse, suavemente mas com firmeza. — Ele simplesmente parece o tipo de pessoa que eu adoraria levar para um passeio.

Sasuke não disse nada por um momento, então ele soltou um ruído conformado.

— Eu não gosto disso, nada disso, mas... tudo bem. Nós vamos até ele. Tanta coisa para uma noite de folga. Se alguma coisa der errado, qualquer coisa, você aperta aquele botão do pânico. Agora, aqui está o que nós vamos fazer...

Ele descreveu o plano rapidamente e eu escolhi um lugar perto do bar onde Orochimaru estava sentado, me mantendo ao alcance de vista. Na verdade, eu ainda me sentia um pouco tonta, não que eu tivesse dito a Sasuke. Ele teria puxado a minha tomada com certeza se ele soubesse. Deus, fazia tanto tempo desde que eu tinha sido beijada, será que alguns poucos beijos foram suficientes para jogar fora o meu equilíbrio? Apenas por segurança, no entanto, eu pedi uma Coca em vez do meu habitual gin e tônica. Talvez minha resistência para o álcool não fosse tão forte como eu tinha pensado.

Após cerca de cinco minutos, Orochimaru deslizou até mim. Me espantava como vampiros pareciam ser atraídos por mim. Certamente, havia muitas outras garotas humanas bonitas andando por aí com veias tão grandes e suculentas quanto as minhas. Sasuke me disse uma vez que havia alguma coisa na minha pele que era atraente, algum brilho que ainda parecia humana, mas também um toque vampírico. Ele disse que era como um holofote.

— Eu não vi você aqui antes, Rosinha. Posso me sentar? — Wow, maneiras. Normalmente vampiros apenas se jogavam do meu lado, pronta ou não. Após uma leve inclinação de cabeça de forma afirmativa, ele se sentou ao meu lado, me observando atentamente com encobertos olhos claros. — Posso te comprar uma bebida?

Hmmm, dois por dois em cortesia. Com um fingido pesar, eu sorri para ele.

— Desculpe, mas eu meio que estou aqui com alguém. Não queria ser rude.

— Ah, certo. — Ele se encostou na sua cadeira, mas não fez nenhum esforço para desocupá-la. — Marido, talvez? — O pensamento de ser casada com Sasuke me fez quase engasgar no meu próximo gole de refrigerante.

— Não. Primeiro encontro, na verdade. — Orochimaru sorriu e estendeu as mãos de forma inofensiva.

— Primeiros encontros. Eles podem ser bastante coisa, não é? Ou perfume ou veneno, normalmente, não um meio-termo. Diga-me, se eu puder ser tão impertinente - o que esse encontro é para você? — Com um olhar um pouco envergonhado no meu rosto, inclinei-me um centímetro.

— Se eu tivesse que responder agora, eu diria veneno. Ele é um pouco... arrogante. Cheio de si. Eu odeio isso, você não? — Meu sorriso era todo inocência enquanto que por dentro, eu ri com a chance de menosprezar o homem que ia matar o vampiro na minha frente, na primeira oportunidade.

Orochimaru acenou em concordância.

— Isso pode ser incômodo. É sempre melhor falar menos e não mais de si mesmo, você não concorda?

— Eu não poderia concordar mais. Qual você disse que era o seu nome? ― Este aqui teria que ser tratado com delicadeza, nada de grosseira boca-arrogante com ele. Cara, para alguém que Sasuke tinha descrito como já praticamente brotando chifres, Orochimaru parecia quase... encantador.

Ele sorriu. — Me chame de Orochimaru.

― Não se importe se eu te chamar, companheiro. Já faz algum tempo, não é? — Sasuke apareceu atrás de mim, inclinando-se para beijar a minha bochecha. Eu recuei em um genuíno hábito e isso foi perfeito. A imagem da síndrome do _péssimo-primeiro-encontro_. Pelo canto do meu olho eu vi a boca de Orochimaru contraída.

— Sasuke. Que inesperada... surpresa. Esta encantadora jovem mulher não pode estar com você. Ela é bem educada demais.

Bem, um ponto para o vilão.

Sasuke deu a Orochimaru um olhar cheio de ameaças. — Você está no meu lugar.

Sasuke, — eu o repreendi como se horrorizada, — você está sendo rude. Este gentil homem estava apenas me fazendo companhia, enquanto você estava ausente.

— Sim, — Orochimaru silvou, olhando para Sasuke com um brilho nos olhos. — Não pode esperar deixar uma coisa tão bonita sozinha por muito tempo, meu querido. Alguns monstros poderiam simplesmente... agarrá-la.

— Engraçado você dizer isso. — Havia uma terrível sugestão na sua voz que eu não tinha ouvido antes. O que quer que tenha acontecido entre eles, Sasuke realmente não gostava dele. — Ouvi dizer que é sua especialidade.

Orochimaru estreitou os olhos. A tensão entre eles aumentava. — Onde será que você ouviria alguma coisa assim?

Sasuke sorriu com frieza. — Você ficaria espantado com as coisas que as pessoas podem descobrir se elas cavarem fundo o suficiente.

Olhei para os dois. Parecia que a qualquer segundo, eles encerrariam a troca verbal e iriam direto para a garganta um do outro.

Yamato inclinou-se sobre o bar e bateu de leve na borda do meu copo esquecido. Ele, aparentemente, tinha sentido a vibração maléfica deles também. — Não aqui, senhores. Vocês conhecem as regras.

Orochimaru olhou para Yamato e acenou com uma mão graciosa. — Sim, eu sei. Irritante regulamento esse, mas é preciso respeitar as regras da casa quando se é visitante.

— Corta a conversa fiada, — Sasuke disse afiadamente. — Isso não cai bem em você. Essa é a _minha_ cadeira e ela é o _meu_ encontro, então se afaste.

— Com licença. — Em uma perfeita imitação de ultraje, eu levantei e encarei Sasuke. — Eu não sei como você está acostumado a falar com outras garotas, mas não vou ser referida na terceira pessoa como se eu não estivesse nem mesmo aqui! Você não é o meu dono, este é o nosso primeiro encontro. E eu não teria nem mesmo saído com você, se você não tivesse ficado me implorando. — Eu reprimi um sorriso assim que Sasuke empalideceu em indignação com isso. — Nosso encontro está acabado. Eu vou chamar um táxi. Enquanto isso, você pode desaparecer.

Orochimaru riu. — Você ouviu a senhorita. Você conhece as regras. Apenas companheiros por vontade própria aqui, e ela claramente não está por vontade própria. Como ela disse, desapareça.

Sasuke pegou isso com uma fúria fracamente dissimulada.

— Vamos ser homens quanto a isso. Por que não vamos lá fora e resolvemos isso, você e eu? Tem sido um longo tempo esperando.

Os olhos de Orochimaru brilharam. — Oh, nós vamos resolver isso, marque minhas palavras. Não agora, mas em breve. Você tem estado se metendo onde não deveria, por tempo demais.

O que isso significava? Eu me perguntei. Eu teria que perguntar mais tarde.

— Oohhh, estou tremendo na base, — Sasuke escarneceu. — Uma outra hora, um outro lugar, então. Vou esperar ansiosamente por isso.

Com essas últimas palavras ameaçadoras, ele se afastou.

Fingindo estar abalada, eu agarrei a minha bolsa e comecei a atirar dinheiro sobre a mesa. Orochimaru me parou com uma mão suplicante no meu braço. — Por favor, fique e tome uma bebida comigo. Eu me sinto responsável pelo que aconteceu, mas devo te dizer que foi melhor assim. Aquele é um homem cruel.

Como se relutante, eu me sentei de novo. ― Ok, uma bebida. Talvez eu deva isso a você de qualquer forma por se livrar daquele traste para mim. Meu nome é Sakura, a propósito. Sasuke esqueceu de nos apresentar. — Meu sorriso vacilou para dar efeito.

Ele beijou a minha mão.

― Um verdadeiro prazer, Sakura.

Orochimaru me persuadiu a voltar a pedir álcool, e então eu tinha outro gin e tônica.

Depois de mais três, eu pedi licença para ir ao banheiro e o deixei no bar. Aquele restinho de tontura ainda estava agarrado em mim. Tudo ao meu redor parecia levemente alterado, quase indistinto ao redor nas bordas. Hora de voltar para a Coca.

O banheiro ficava do outro lado do clube, e quando estava saindo dele, eu vi Sasuke numa imitação de sacada. Suas costas estavam contra a parede de vidro que nos separava. Eu queria dar a ele uma atualização enquanto eu tinha a chance, então eu acelerei meu passo e passei através das pessoas até que cheguei a porta no lado oposto da sacada em que ele estava.

Havia uma mulher na frente dele. Seus braços pendiam frouxamente nos seus lados e Sasuke segurava os seus ombros. A boca dele estava em seu pescoço, e o brilho verde vampírico brilhava dos seus olhos. Eu congelei, paralisada, e observei enquanto sua garganta trabalhava, engolindo ocasionalmente. A garota não lutava. De fato, ela estava meio curvada contra ele.

Seus olhos de repente levantaram e olharam direto para mim. Incapaz de desviar o olhar, eu olhei enquanto ele continuava a se alimentar. Depois de alguns momentos, ele tirou a sua boca do pescoço dela. Surpreendentemente, ela estava apenas um pouco vermelha. Ele deve ser um _comedor caprichoso_. Com seus olhos ainda presos aos meus, ele cortou seu dedo na sua presa e então o segurou no pescoço dela. Os dois buracos fecharam de uma só vez, e então desapareceram. ― Pode ir, — ele a instruiu.

Com um letárgico sorriso, ela obedeceu, passando direto por mim sem piscar um olho.

― Sua mãe não te disse que é rude olhar para alguém enquanto ele come?

O casual tom da sua voz me arrancou do meu estupor.

― A garota... ela está bem? — Ela certamente não parecia mortalmente drenada, mas então de novo, eu não era nenhuma especialista.

― Claro. Ela está acostumada a isso. Isso é pelo que a maioria deles vem aqui, eu te disse isso. Eles são o menu, com pernas.

Sasuke chegou mais perto, mas eu recuei um passo. Ele viu isso e congelou.

― O que foi? Olha, a garota está bem. Não é como se você não soubesse que eu era um vampiro. Você simplesmente pensou que eu nunca me alimentava?

O pensamento era tão repulsivo para mim que eu nunca pensei muito nele de um jeito ou de outro.

Testemunhar a cena agora tinha sido o balde de água fria que eu precisava.

― Eu vim para te dizer que nós estamos combinando. Devemos sair em vinte minutos.

Distraidamente, eu comecei a esfregar a minha cabeça. Tinha começado a girar de novo.

― Você está se sentindo bem?

O absurdo da pergunta faz com que uma gargalhada escapasse de mim.

― Não, eu não estou bem. Muito longe disso, na verdade. Eu beijei você mais cedo, e agora eu simplesmente assisto você fazer um milkshake do pescoço da garota. Acrescente à isso uma dor de cabeça e isso faz com que eu não esteja, nem no mínimo, bem. — Ele se aproximou, e eu me afastei novamente. ― Não me toque.

Murmurando uma maldição, ele apertou suas mãos, mas ficou onde estava.

― Tudo bem. Nós vamos falar sobre isso mais tarde. Volte para lá, antes que ele comece a ficar ansioso.

― Nós não vamos falar sobre isso mais tarde, — eu disse friamente enquanto andava de volta em direção a porta. ― De fato, eu nunca mais quero falar sobre isso de novo.

Eu estava ainda aturdida quando me sentei ao lado de Orochimaru, mas eu coloquei um sorriso no rosto e prontamente pedi outra gin e tônica. Dane-se a Coca, eu vou é à toda velocidade!

Orochimaru estendeu a mão e pegou a minha. ― O que aconteceu, Sakura? Você parece aflita.

Eu cogitei mentir mas então pensei melhor. Ele pode ter me visto falando com Sasuke, embora ele não teria sido capaz de nos ouvir nesse barulho, então eu não quis deixá-lo desconfiado.

― Oh, nada, sério. Eu esbarrei em Sasuke no meu caminho voltando do banheiro, e ele disse algumas coisas pouco cavalheirescas. Acho que acabou me chateando, isso é tudo.

Orochimaru retirou sua mão e levantou, um perfeito sorriso cortês em seu rosto. ― Você me daria licença? Eu de repente sinto a necessidade de rever um conhecido.

― Por favor, não, — eu soltei, não querendo ter começado uma briga. Bem, não ainda.

― Será apenas alguns minutos, minha querida. Apenas vou deixá-lo saber que sua grosseria não foi apreciada. — Ele me deixou lá com a boca ainda fazendo protestos. Irritada, eu engoli o resto da minha tônica, e ia pedir outra quando Ryotaro e Setsuko aproximaram-se.

― Hey! Se lembra de nós?

Seus sorrisos eram tão genuinamente sinceros que eu senti uma relutante resposta se esforçar nos meus lábios.

― Olá, garotos.

Eles ficaram de pé em volta de mim, um de cada lado de novo.

― Aquele é o seu encontro? ― Ryotaro perguntou de olhos arregalados.

― Não. Sim. Bem, ele meio que é agora. Meu outro não deu certo, então esse cara está me fazendo companhia. ― Eu fui tão vaga quanto foi possível em qualquer detalhe que poderia de alguma coisa pôs-los em perigo mais tarde. ― Ele só saiu para uma pequena amostra de machos, provavelmente vai demorar uns dez minutos. Quando ele voltar, vocês se dispersam, ok?

― Com certeza, ― eles responderam em coro.

Setsuko estendeu uma bebida para mim com um tímido sorriso. ― É gin e tônica, como você tinha pedido antes. Depois que você pegou o seu, eu experimentei um. Elas são boas!

O prazer de menino no seu rosto era contagiante, e meu sorriso alargou.

― Aqui, ― ele disse importantemente. ― Acabei de pegar. Eu vou pedir ao barman uma outra.

― Ora, obrigada.

Depois de levantá-la em uma saudação, eu tomei um longo gole. Era levemente mais amarga do que as outras que eu tinha tomado. Talvez ela foi feita por um barman não tão habilidoso como Yamato.

― Deliciosa. ― Escondendo minha careta, eu dei outra golada, assim seus sentimentos não ficariam feridos.

Eles olharam ansiosamente para mim e então um para o outro.

― Você quer ver o meu carro? ― Ryotaro perguntou, seus olhos grandes e atentos. ― É um novo Porsche, totalmente equipado. É tão maneiro.

― Yeah, ― Setsuko entrou na conversa. ― Você vai ver, é realmente incrível!

Das suas calças, Ryotaro tirou algumas chaves, uma delas tinha o símbolo da Porsche. ― Eu vou deixá-la dirigir.

A alegria combinada deles com um carro me fez me sentir melancólica. Quando, na minha vida inteira, eu tinha estado tão excitada por causa de um carro? Então de novo, eu nunca tive um Porsche. Dinheiro deve ser uma coisa boa para se ter.

Com um firme sacudir de cabeça, eu coloquei meu copo na mesa. Minha mente tinha começado a girar novamente. Estava definitivamente na hora de voltar para o refrigerante.

― Desculpe, rapazes. Não posso deixar o meu encontro. Não seria apropriado.

Frases completas era uma coisa que eu aparentemente não conseguia fazer a minha mente acompanhar. Eu estava ansiosa para começar com o plano assim eu poderia ir para casa e dormir. Dormir soava maravilhoso para mim agora.

Setsuko puxou minhas mãos, e Ryotaro deu um puxão nos meus ombros. Eu pisquei para ele em confusão e me endireitei. Eu pelo menos tentei.

― Hey. Não seja insistente. Desculpe, mas eu disse não.

― Vamos lá, ― Setsuko pediu, ainda puxando as minhas mãos. ― Só por um segundo! Se apresse, antes que ele volte!

― Não!

Agora eu estava irritada. Todo mundo estava querendo que eu fizesse coisas que eu não queria fazer. Essa eu jamais deveria fazer, não importa o quão legais eles pareciam...

Eu empurrei Setsuko com força o suficiente para fazê-lo tropeçar para trás.

― Vocês tem que ir agora.

Eles trocaram olhares de novo, surpresos. Aparentemente, as garotas devem realmente gostar do Porsche.

Eles estavam chocados porque tinham sido rejeitados.

―Vão. ― Pondo mais ameaça na minha voz, eu girei no meu assento para ficar de costas para eles. ― Barman, ― eu chamei exausta, e Yamato apareceu depois de um minutos. ― Você tem algum Tylenol?

Orochimaru e eu saímos quinze minutos mais tarde. Quando ele tinha finalmente retornado, eu me sentia como uma completa merda. Tudo o que eu queria fazer era dormir, e não podia até que tivesse terminado com ele. Abruptamente, eu sugeri que nós deveríamos sair e ir para um clube diferente, dizendo que eu queria evitar um outro esbarrão em Sasuke. Ele aceitou sem hesitação e nós estávamos logo dirigindo para fora do apertado estacionamento na sua equipada Mercedes. Isso era uma coisa de vampiro, ter uma Mercedes?

Minha cabeça girava, e eu mal podia manter sua agradável conversa enquanto ele dirigia. No fundo da minha mente eu me perguntei qual era o meu problema, mas parecia difícil demais para me concentrar. Meus olhos tremularam fechando por um momento antes de eu abri-los de novo. O que havia de errado comigo?

― Bebeu demais, Sakura?

Pela primeira vez, eu não estava fingindo quando eu o respondi com arrastadas palavras.

― V-você não entende... ― Conversar se tornou difícil, e as primeiras ânsias de advertência se atiraram através de mim. Alguma coisa estava muito errada. ― Eu consigo aguentar... aguentar beber.

Orochimaru sorriu.

― Eu discordo. Talvez nós deveríamos ir para a minha casa, onde você pode deitar e descansar. Você parece indisposta demais para ir para outro clube.

― Não... Nãããão... ― Vagamente eu sabia que isso seria ruim, mas eu estava tendo problemas para lembrar porque. Quem esse cara no carro, a propósito? Como eu tinha chegado aqui? Minha mente viajou.

― Eu acho que sim. Você vai se sentir melhor.

Me ignorando, ele estava me ignorando! Ele ia me levar para a casa dele, e alguma coisa ruim ia acontecer. O que era ruim? Onde eu estava? Tinha que fazê-lo parar, encostar. Então... eu fugiria. Sim. Fugir. E dormir.

― Você tem que parar, ― eu balbuciei, apavorada com as cores escuras avançando nas bordas da minha visão. Um abafado zumbido começou a soar nos meus ouvidos.

― Não, Sakura. Nós vamos parar em casa.

Ele continuou na mesma rota. Nós estávamos quase fora das estradas federais e logo estaríamos nas autoestradas. Alguma coisa dentro de mim sabia que tinha que impedi-lo.

― Eu vou vomitar, ― eu avisei, e essa não era uma ameaça vazia. Meu estômago se mexia perigosamente. Esforçando-me para vomitar, eu me inclinei em direção a ele.

O carro guinchou para uma parada tão rápido que os airbags deveriam ter inflados. ― No carro não! ― ele arfou, se inclinando sobre mim e abrindo a porta.

De um só vez eu espalhei tudo no chão, vomitando como prometido. Um pouco daquilo respingou no meu vestido e eu vomitei até que meu estômago se sentiu despojado do seu conteúdo. Sobre mim, eu pude ouvir Orochimaru fazer um som de nojo.

― Você tem essa coisa toda sobre você! Agora eu não posso deixar você voltar para o carro. Você arruinaria os assentos!

Isso me agradou, mas só um pouquinho, já que eu não conseguia me lembrar aonde eu estava ou porque eu não queria voltar para o carro.

De repente, eu estava me movendo, e dolorosamente. Ele me agarrou pelo cabelo e me arrastou para fora da estrada indo em direção às árvores enquanto eu tentava lutar. Isso era ruim, isso era muito ruim. Minha pernas pareciam pedras. Pesadas demais para mover. Meus braços não estavam muito melhor, mas eu inutilmente bati nele com nenhuma força. Ele finalmente parou e chegou por trás do meu pescoço para desamarrar o meu vestido. O vestido caiu até a minha cintura, deixando apenas o meu sutiã sem alças cobrindo o meu peito.

― Linda, ― ele suspirou, e abriu o fecho para descobrir os meus seios.

― Não!

Eu tentei fugir, mas minhas pernas não trabalhavam. Orochimaru se ajoelhou sobre mim, cuidadosamente para não se sujar, e puxou meu cabelo para o lado. De uma só vez seu rosto se transformou em olhos brilhantes e presas. Uma mão foi para o meu seio, apertando-o rudemente, enquanto a outra segurava a minha cabeça. Lentas lágrimas escaparam dos meus olhos assim que eu me senti presa, incapaz de me mover ou pensar. Havia alguma coisa que poderia me ajudar, alguma coisa... se eu pudesse só lembrar o que era.

Uma afiada dor no meu pescoço me fez ofegar. Oh Deus, ele me mordeu! Ele estava bebendo de mim! Minhas pernas chutavam fracamente, e meu relógio se enroscou no seu cabelo assim que eu tentei empurrá-lo. Uma turva centelha de memória permaneceu, sumindo rápido com cada puxão doloroso da sua boca. Havia alguma coisa sobre o meu relógio... Minha visão escureceu, mas antes que a escuridão me tomasse, eu apertei um botão.


	10. Chapter 10

Alguma coisa estava sendo pressionada contra a minha boca. Líquido derramava nela e corria pela minha garganta tão rápido que eu engasguei e tossi. De longe eu ouvi alguém falando comigo, me sacudindo, e o fluido continuava a derramar impiedosamente. Eu engoli para evitar que me afogasse nele, então a voz se tornou mais clara e eu podia ver de novo.

Sasuke estava atrás de mim, me segurando contra o seu peito. Nós estávamos esparramados no chão. Um braço me segurava contra ele e seu outro pulso era empurrado contra a minha boca. Era seu sangue inundando em mim.

― Pare com isso, você sabe que eu odeio. ― Cuspindo o que restava na minha boca, eu tentei empurrá-lo, mas ele apertou seu aperto, se virando para que pudesse me ver.

― Maldito inferno, você está bem. Seu coração diminuiu por um minuto. Me apavorou.

Assim que minha visão lentamente clareava, eu pude ver um vampiro morto na minha frente. Sua cabeça estava quase arrancada fora, e um olho estava pendurado para fora da sua órbita. A carne enrugava contra os ossos da tradicional maneira _pós-verdadeira-morte_ , mas o rosto não era de Orochimaru. Era alguém que eu nunca tinha visto antes.

― Onde está Orochimaru? ― Minha voz era apenas um murmúrio. Embora meus olhos e ouvido trabalhavam, minha mente ainda rodava.

Sasuke soltou um bufo de desgosto atrás de mim.

― O maldito idiota fugiu. Eu já estava a caminho vindo atrás de você quando recebi o seu page. Tirei Orochimaru de cima de você, e nós começamos a ir para lá quando o maldito abriu vantagem e esse camarada apareceu. Ele estava escondido sendo o maldito guarda-costas de Orochimaru. O sujeito pulou em mim e Orochimaru escapou. O companheiro foi um inferno de uma briga também. Quando eu terminei com ele, vim ver você. Foi quando eu vi que você estava quase sem respirar e abri uma veia. Você realmente deveria tomar mais, ainda está pálida como a morte.

― Não. ― Minha resposta era fraca, mas firme. Eu já estava com medo de ter demais, lembrando tudo o que engoli. Ugh.

― O que aconteceu lá atrás? Eu pensei que você estava apenas fingindo e levando isso longe para me aferroar. Funcionou também, é por isso que eu estava quase aqui quando seu page chegou. Ele te pegou desprevenida?

Embora não me alimentasse mais, ele ainda tinha seus braços ao meu redor. Um parte de mim protestou, especialmente já que eu estava pelada da cintura para cima, mas eu estava exausta demais para mencionar isso.

Forçando a minha mente a trabalhar, eu pensei de volta nos acontecimentos. Era como se algodão tivesse substituído meu cérebro.

― Um, eu não sei. Entramos no seu carro e comecei a me sentir doente... Não, minto. Eu me senti doente antes, no clube. Começou quando estávamos dançando. De alguma maneria, eu me sentia bêbada. Tudo era um borrão e as luzes pareciam longe... Depois de um tempo, ficou sob controle, mas quando eu saí, voltou três vezes pior. Eu não conseguia me mexer. Minhas pernas não trabalhavam e minha mente... não conseguia pensar. Eu até me esqueci do relógio, até que ele ficou preso no cabelo dele. Você acha que ele me drogou? Ele poderia saber o que nós pretendíamos fazer?

Sasuke me puxou para trás o suficiente para olhar nos meus olhos. O que ele viu o fez amaldiçoar.

― Suas pupilas estão dilatadas o suficiente para pertencer a um cadáver. Você foi drogada. Você disse que sentiu isso antes dele aparecer, quando nós estávamos dançando? Isso não faz sentido...

Sua voz desapareceu e como um tijolo, a verdade me atingiu. Mais uma vez eu vi o sorriso sincero de Ryotaro e Setsuko enquanto seguravam um copo.

― Não foi ele. ― Venha ver meu Porsche, vamos lá fora... ― Foram aquelas crianças. Ryotaro e Setsuko, aqueles que você disse para sumir assim que chegamos. Eles me pagaram uma bebida e outra mais tarde, quando Orochimaru foi te encontrar. Aqueles pequenos idiotas, eles tentaram me puxar para fora e ir para o carro deles, eles pareceram surpresos quando eu não fui... ― De repente eu estava tonta de novo, e minha visão nadou por um momento.

― Você precisa de mais sangue. ― Era uma afirmação, e através da névoa eu acenei para ele.

― Não. Não. Eu ficarei bem. Só preciso dormir.

A paisagem virou, e quando eu abri os meus olhos eu estava deitada no chão com um familiar casaco jeans sob a minha cabeça. Sasuke estava a cerca de dez metros de distância, cavando um buraco.

O luar iluminou sua pele, e havia muito para iluminar. Ele tinha tirado a sua camisa, e a luz refletida na sua pele de diamantes-e-creme parecia o acariciar. Sem a sua camisa ele parecia ainda mais uma escultura. Longa linhas se conectavam à sua clavícula, seus ombros pareciam mais amplos sem roupa, e a dura linha do seu estômago era interrompida apenas pela calça. Sombras e músculos se agitavam com o esforço, e essa era a mais bela visão que eu já vi.

― Onde está a sua camisa? ― Aparentemente eu tinha falado em voz alta em vez de só imaginar, porque ele se virou e respondeu.

― Você a está vestindo, amor.

Inclinando-se, ele pegou o vampiro morto com uma mão e o arremessou no buraco, jogando terra sobre ele.

― Você está absolutamente deslumbrante sem ela... ― Meu monólogo interno estava todo sendo falado em voz alta, já que evidentemente eu tinha sido audível novamente.

Ele parou para sorrir para mim, os dentes reluzindo na noite.

― Não escapou à minha percepção que você só me elogia quando está intoxicada. Faz você bem mais agradável, com certeza.

Ele terminou com uma última batida da pá contra a terra e caminhou até mim. Minha visão ainda tremulava.

― Você está sempre deslumbrante, ― eu sussurrei, estendendo um dedo e o arrastando até a sua bochecha assim que ele se ajoelhou sobre mim. ― Me beije de novo...

Nada parecia real. Nem o chão sob mim, ou sua boca mais uma vez se movendo contra a minha. Um barulho de desapontamento escapou de mim quando ele levantou sua cabeça, escapando dos meus braços.

― Por que você parou? É porque meu gosto está ruim? ― Alguma parte de mim lembrou que eu tinha vomitado recentemente.

Ele sorriu, roçando seus lábios contra os meus mais uma vez. ― Não. Você tem o gosto do meu sangue, e eu quero você insuportavelmente. Mas não desse jeito. Vamos te deixar a salvo. Está na hora de ir.

Ele me levantou em seus braços.

― Sasuke, ― eu suspirei. ― Sabe de uma coisa? Eu não tenho medo de você, mas você me assusta... ― Seu contorno borrou novamente.

― Você me assusta também, Sakura, ― ele talvez tenha respondido, mas eu não tinha certeza. Estava tudo negro novamente.

Minha mãe estava atrás de mim com seus braços em torno de mim, e eu me aconcheguei no seu abraço. Ela nunca me segurava, e isso era bom. Ela murmurou alguma coisa e sua voz era baixa e profunda. Seus braços eram firmemente musculosos, e seu peito pressionado ao longo das minhas costas... era duro como pedra.

Meus olhos se abriram, e pela segunda vez na minha vida eu acordei na cama com um vampiro. Desta vez foi infinitamente pior, porque tudo o que eu usava era uma camisa e uma calcinha e ele...

Um grito rasgou da minha garganta. Sasuke pulou, sua cabeça girando ao redor para detectar o perigo.

Imediatamente eu olhei para longe, porque _eu_ tinha detectado o perigo. Cor surgiu no meu rosto e eu apertei os meus olhos fechados.

― O que aconteceu? Tem alguém aqui? ― Sua voz era insistente e mortal.

Silenciosamente eu balancei minha cabeça, forçando meu cérebro a pensar em como eu tinha acabado aqui. A última coisa que eu lembrava era estar deitada no chão e beijando ele...

― Sasuke. ― Meu dente rangeu, mas eu tinha que saber. ― Você e eu... alguma coisa aconteceu entre nós? Eu não me lembro. Você tem que me dizer a verdade.

Ele fez um barulho exasperado e eu senti a cama ceder sob seu peso assim que ele voltou para ela. Eu saí correndo de uma só vez e o olhei através dos meus cílios até que estava certa que o lençol o cobria abaixo da cintura.

Ele me deu um olhar de irritação mal escondida. ― Você acha que eu transaria com você enquanto você estava desmaiada e gelada? Acha que eu não sou melhor do que aqueles dois caras que adulteraram a sua bebida? Seus vestido estava arrancado até a metade e coberto de vômito, nada menos, então eu coloquei em você uma camisa e te trouxe para cá. Depois eu voltei para o clube.

― Oh. ― Agora eu me sentia idiota e queria defender a minha errada suposição. ― Mas então por que você está pelado?

― Porque depois que eu terminei com seus garotinhos e procurei inutilmente por Orochimaru, já estava amanhecendo. Eu estava exausto e tinha sangue nas minhas roupas, então eu as tirei e cai na cama. Você certamente não estava fazendo nada, a não ser roncar e pegar todo o maldito cobertor de novo. Não parei realmente para pensar nisso, desculpe. ― O sarcasmo pingava de cada palavra, mas sua primeira frase me deu calafrios.

― Como você terminou com os meninos? O que aconteceu com Ryotaro e Setsuko?

― Preocupando-se com eles, não é? Tão tipicamente humano, mais preocupados com os criminosos do que com as vítimas. Você não perguntou se eles acharam um novo brinquedo para jogar, perguntou? Não perguntou o que aconteceu com ela. Não, você está super ansiosa sobre o bem-estar deles.

― Eles drogaram mais alguém? Ela está bem? ― Se ele queria me envergonhar, conseguiu. Seus olhos perfuraram os meus.

― Não, pet. Ela não está bem. Já que você não apagou com duas doses da bebida deles, eles triplicaram a quantidade. Enquanto você estava fora tendo seu pescoço chupado, eles estavam alegremente escolhendo outra moça. Foi estupidez deles a levarem à apenas um quilômetro e meio de distância do clube. Quando eu voltei, me deparei com eles em uma van no meio das árvores e dentro cheirava a idiotas imundos. Um estava transando com a pobre garota enquanto o outro esperava a sua vez. Claro, eles não perceberam que ela já estava morta por causa das muitas drogas. Arranquei as portas e acertei as costas do machão enquanto olhava o lugar. Isso assustou bastante o outro, como você pode imaginar. Eu falei com ele um pouco antes para ter certeza que ele não tinha nada a ver com Orochimaru. Ele cantou, disse que ele e seu amigo gostavam de pegar garotas drogadas e então transar com elas antes de jogá-las em algum lugar.

Gostavam de escolher clubes vampíricos e outros desse tipo, porque as garotas que frequentavam esses lugares tendiam a não reportar nenhum crime. Ele ficou realmente aborrecido quando disse a ele que a garota estava morta. Chorou e disse que elas não deveriam morrer, só ficar paradas ali. Então eu rasguei a sua garganta e bebi o que restava. Depois disso, eu fui para o clube e os reportei ao dono. Eles não aceitam atividades como essa perto dos seus lugares, traz atenção indesejada. Fiz um favor àqueles inúteis matando-os rapidamente. O dono teria arrastado isso por semanas como um aviso a qualquer outro humano estúpido o suficiente para tentar esse truque.

Sentido-me doente, sentei na beira da cama e abaixei minha cabeça. Aquela pobre garota, que tragédia. Ouvir como Sasuke tinha matado Setsuko e Ryotaro ainda me dava arrepios. Eles mereceram isso? Sim. Sasuke deveria ter feito isso? Eu não tinha a resposta.

― O que você fez com ela?

― Dirigi a van para longe depois de ter me desfeito dos corpos dos inúteis no clube e a estacionei na rodovia. Alguém irá encontrar, ver no nome de quem está registrada, e fazer a suposição de que depois que eles a estupraram e ela sofreu uma overdose, foram embora. Bem, um deles, por assim dizer. Havia sangue no interior. Os tiras vão calcular que o mesmo cara que matou os dois fugiu. Não será a primeira vez que alguma coisa assim acontece.

― Pelo menos seus pais vão descobrir sobre ela e não terão que imaginar pelo resto das suas vidas o que aconteceu.

Eu estava angustiada pela desconhecida família que receberia aquela terrível ligação. Minha cabeça caiu nas minhas mão, latejando com uma dor de cabeça. Depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido, esse era um pequeno preço a pagar.

― Orochimaru. O que você acha que ele fará? Você acha que ele vai tentar alguma coisa, ou vai continuar fugindo

Sasuke deu uma risada sem humor.

― Orochimaru sabe que eu estou atrás dele agora. Ele já suspeitava disso, mas finalmente conseguiu sua prova. Ele vai tentar alguma coisa. Mas quando e onde, eu não tenho ideia. Ele talvez fique escondido por um tempo, ou talvez venha atrás de mim imediatamente. Eu não sei, mas não está acabado.

― É minha culpa Orochimaru ter fugido. Deus, fui tão estúpida em não perceber que alguma coisa estava errada até ser tarde demais...

― Não é sua culpa, Kitten.

Mãos apoiaram-se nos meus ombros assim que ele deslizou para mais perto, e tardiamente, me ocorreu que um dos jeitos que eu tinha agido estranhamente foi beijando ele. Agora, aqui estávamos nós na cama, com ele pelado e eu quase assim. Nada esperto.

Eu saí da cama e virei minhas costas para ele, querendo pôr mais distância entre nós. Foram as drogas que me fizeram beijá-lo, as drogas. Repetir isso de novo e de novo me fez me sentir melhor.

― Sasuke, eu-eu tenho que te agradecer. Você salvou a minha vida. Eu desmaiei assim que apertei aquele botão, e ele teria bebido meu sangue até me deixar seca. Mas você sabe que a única razão que eu... estava tão avançada com você era por causa das químicas que eles me deram. Você sabe disso, certo? É claro, eu não te culpo por ter me beijado. Tenho certeza que não significou nada para você. Eu só queria que você soubesse que não significou nada para mim também.

Minhas costas estavam ainda para ele, e eu desejava desesperadamente por mais roupas. Era perigoso demais ficar presa com ele sem trinta camadas de armaduras postas.

― Vire-se. ― Sua voz estava preenchida com algo que eu temia decifrar. Seja lá o que fosse, não era felicidade.

― Hum, você pode mover aquela pedra para que eu possa sair daqui e só-

― Vire-se. ― Agora eu sabia o que estava na sua voz. _Ameaça._

Lentamente eu o encarei.

Sem aviso, ele estava na minha frente, apenas a centímetros de distância, ainda totalmente nu. Meu rosto flamejou, mas eu mantive meus olhos determinadamente para cima. Que era quase tão ruim. A expressão no seu rosto me fez tremer.

― Eu realmente não estou confortável com você pelado, ― eu disse, lutando por um tom normal e falhando.

Sua sobrancelha arqueou. ― Por que isso deveria te perturbar, pet? Afinal, você acabou de dizer que eu não signifiquei nada para você além de mera gratidão. E você já viu o corpo de um homem antes, portanto não coloque esse negócio de rubor comigo. O que poderia estar te incomodando então? Eu sei o que está me incomodando. ― O suave tom de gracejo mudou para um baixo e furioso rugido. ― O que está me incomodando é que você se atreve a ficar aí parada e me dizer o que eu sinto e o que eu não sinto sobre a noite passada. Que beijar você e segurar você não significou nada para mim. Então, para completar, que você só estava reagindo a mim porque estava enfraquecida! _Isso é maravilhoso_. Você sabe o que aquelas drogas fizeram com você na primeira dose, antes que a segunda te deixasse letárgica? Elas te tiraram a vergonha!

Com isso, ele puxou a pedra para fora do seu lugar e abriu a passagem. Minha boca estava aberta em ultraje, e ele apontou um enfático dedo para a saída.

― Pode ir embora, antes que eu perca minha paciência e nós veremos o quanto você não gosta de me beijar.

Decidindo que o juízo era a melhor parte do heroísmo, eu saí. Rapidamente.


	11. Chapter 11

― Você pegou as notas da aula de hoje? Eu dormi e não acordei até meia hora atrás! Ela foi realmente chata como da última vez?

Kin estava nas minhas aulas de física. Pelo menos, ela estava quando apareceu. Ela tinha faltado dois dias dos últimos cinco, mas sempre que eu saia da sala, ela estava ali esperando por mim. Ela gostava de andar pelo campus, esse era o meu palpite. Achava socializar muito mais interessante do que os cursos atuais.

Kin era uma morena delicada com uma personalidade extrovertida, e ela tinha gastado os últimos cinco dia me tirando da minha concha anti-social. A faculdade começou na segunda-feira. Hoje era sexta-feira, e de longe, ela era a única pessoa que eu tinha falado nesse enorme e esmagador campus.

Com o meu histórico de amizades, eu tinha estado hesitante de participar de uma pequena conversa amigável normal. Se isso não tivesse a ver com cadáveres, escola, ou o pomar de cerejas, eu geralmente não sabia o que dizer. Kin não deixou isso intimidá-la. Ela era alegre e exuberante o suficiente por nós duas, e por alguma razão, ela pareceu gostar de mim logo de cara.

― Sim, eu tenho elas. Você precisa para copiar? ― Ela sorriu.

― Não. Eu provavelmente não vou lê-las de qualquer forma. Estudar é tão chato. Além disso, eu nunca vou usar essa porcaria de novo, então quem precisa disso?

Kin era uma caloura, mas em muitos aspectos, ela era muito mais sofisticada do que eu. Durante nossa segunda conversa depois da aula, ela tinha me dito que estava namorando desde os doze anos, perdeu sua virgindade aos quatorze, e considerava homens como uma diversão conveniente como fast food.

― Me diga, por que você se registrou na faculdade? ― Eu perguntei em diversão.

Ela acenou intencionalmente para um atraente garoto que passou por nós.

― Os garotos. Este lugar está lotado deles. É como um buffet _tudo-o-que-você-conseguir-comer_!

Ela e Sasuke tinha uma coisa em comum. Ele acharia o campus um buffet _tudo-o-que-você-conseguir-comer_ também, só que nem de perto da mesma maneira.

Eu o tinha evitado desde que acordei na cama com ele domingo de manhã. Quarta-feira eu deveria ter me encontrado com ele na caverna, mas eu não fui. Eu estava confusa demais. Meus sentimentos por ele tinham sofrido uma drástica metamorfose. Em algum momento ao longo das últimas sete semanas, eu tinha ido de odiar as suas entranhas, a estar inexplicavelmente atraída por ele.

― Então, você quer sair hoje à noite e fazer alguma coisa?

Eu simplesmente olhei para ela por um segundo. Vinte e dois anos de idade e eu nunca tinha saído com uma garota só para me divertir e fazer coisas normais. Inferno, para ser mais verdadeiramente patética, eu nunca tive uma amiga para poder sair.

― Hum, claro.

Ela sorriu. ― Legal, nós vamos nos divertir. Que tal você me encontrar na minha casa? De lá nós vamos para esse clube ótimo do qual eu conheço o segurança. Ele vai te deixar entrar.

― Oh, eu tenho mais que vinte e um anos, ― eu disse, acostumada a pessoas pensando que eu era mais nova. ― De fato, eu tenho vinte e dois.

Ela me deu um olhar tão afiado que eu me mexi incômoda. Ok, eu era um pouco mais velha do que um típico calouro da faculdade, mas eu tive que ajudar no pomar depois que meu avô teve um ataque cardíaco...

Finalmente, ela sorriu. ― Bem. Você não é cheia de surpresas?

Kin morava em um apartamento fora do campus não muito longe do lugar que eu logo estaria alugando. Com o dinheiro que Sasuke tinha me dado, eu poderia me mudar mais cedo. Não teria mais que esconder as minhas roupas com sangue dos meus avós ou lidar com o desprezo insignificante dos nossos vizinhos.

Eu bati na porta educadamente. ― É a Sakura.

Ela abriu um pouco depois, vestindo apenas um sutiã e uma saia.

― Hey! Eu estou começando a me vestir. Entra.

Eu a segui para dentro, esperando perto da porta assim que ela desapareceu dentro do que eu presumi que fosse seu quarto. Seu apartamento era surpreendentemente agradável, não como os usuais buracos de faculdade. Ela tinha uma televisão de plasma na frente de um sofá de couro, um grande centro de entretenimento, um notebook top de linha, e muitos outros itens que pareciam caros arrumados para efeito decorativo.

― Eu gosto da sua casa, ― eu disse sinceramente. ― Você vive aqui sozinha, ou tem uma colega de quarto?

―Venha aqui, eu mal consigo te ouvir, ― ela gritou.

Eu repeti a pergunta enquanto passava pelo pequeno corredor para o seu quarto. Kin estava na frente do seu closet, franzindo os lábios enquanto ela considerava o seu conteúdo.

― Huh? Oh, sem colegas de quarto. Então, me diga mais sobre você, Sakura. Eu sei que você vive em casa com sua mãe e seus avós, mas aonde é a sua casa?

― Em uma pequena cidade a uma hora ao norte daqui da qual você provavelmente nunca ouviu falar, ― eu respondi, pensando que o quarto dela era ainda mais agradável do que a sua sala de estar. Pais ricos, obviamente.

― Você nunca fala sobre o seu pai. Sua mãe é divorciada, ou seu pai morreu?

― Ele fugiu antes de eu nascer, eu nem sei quem ele é, ― foi tudo o que eu disse. Bem, isso era meio que a verdade.

― Tem um namorado?

Minha resposta foi imediata. ― Não!

Ela riu. ― Wow, isso foi enfático. Você joga no outro time?

― Que outro time? ― eu perguntei, confusa.

Sua boca moveu-se estranhamente. ― Você é lésbica? Eu não me importo se você for, mas o 'não' na coisa do namorado foi tão forte, isso levanta a questão.

―Oh! ― Duh! ― Não, eu não sou. Eu, er, só não sabia o que você quis dizer antes-

― Você sabe, ― ela me cortou com um sorriso agradável, ainda vasculhando pelo seu closet, ― você é muito bonita. Mas se veste como um _troll_. Vamos ver se nós não conseguimos achar alguma coisa minha para você vestir hoje à noite.

Nossa, ela soou exatamente como Sasuke. Mude o seu sotaque para um Inglês e eu poderia jurar que era ele falando.

Ela olhou para o meu jeans. Eles eram tão confortáveis.

― Oh, você não precisa fazer isso.

― Aqui. ― Ela gatunhou mais um pouco e então jogou um vestido azul para mim. ― Tenta esse aí.

Não querendo parecer modesta demais, já que ela estava ainda só parcialmente vestida, eu tirei as minhas botas e comecei a me despir onde eu estava.

Kin olhou para mim com uma fria avaliação enquanto eu tirava o meu jeans. A maneira como o seu olhar varreu sobre mim fez eu me sentir estranha. Como se eu estivesse sendo calculada. _Ela provavelmente só estava fascinada pelo quão pálida você é_ , eu disse a mim mesma, tentando me livrar da inquietação que tinha se apossado de mim. _Você é como um boneco de neve com peito._

― Você tem um ótimo corpo, Sakura. Eu não tinha certeza, por causa daquelas roupas largas que você usa, mas olha, você realmente tem.

Sua voz era vazia. Quase indiferente. Aquele sentimento de inquietação cresceu. Eu não tinha tido nenhuma amiga antes, verdade, mas havia alguma coisa nisso que não parecia certo. Ela não estava agindo como a brilhante e alegre garota da aula. Ela parecia uma pessoa completamente diferente.

― Sabe, ― eu disse, abaixando o vestido que eu estava a ponto de vestir, ― Acho que vou só vestir o meu jeans. Eu odiaria se alguma coisa acontecesse a ele, e você sabe como os clubes são. Alguém poderia derramar uma bebida em mim ou ele poderia acabar rasgando-

― Você realmente é só mais uma estúpida garota da fazenda, não é? ― Aquele sorriso nunca deixou o seu rosto. ― Eu saquei você na primeira vez que te vi indo para a aula, com sua cabeça baixa e os ombros curvados. Nenhum amigo, nenhuma conexão, vinda de uma família pobre... você voa totalmente sob o radar. Alguém como você pode simplesmente ― seus dedos estalaram ― desaparecer.

Minha boca tinha caído depois do primeiro insulto. Continuou dependurada até que eu a fechei em descrença.

― Isso é algum tipo de piada? Porque não é engraçado.

Kin riu. Era tão alegre, por um segundo eu relaxei. Ela estava brincando. Ok, não foi engraçado, mas talvez ela simplesmente tivesse um estranho senso de humor-

Ela entrou de volta no closet. Dessa vez, em vez de um outro vestido, ela tirou uma arma. ― Não grite ou eu vou atirar.

 _Que inferno?_

― Kin, qual é o seu problema? ― Eu arfei.

― Nada, ― ela respondeu afavelmente. ― Só fazendo o meu dinheiro, e você, docinho, é simplesmente o que o senhor gosta. Aqui. Coloca isso.

Ela jogou um par de algemas para mim. Elas caíram perto do meu pé. Eu estava ainda tão atordoada que não me movi.

Ela engatilhou a arma. ― Vamos lá, Sakura.

― Você não vai atirar, seus vizinhos iriam ouvir, ― eu disse mantendo a minha voz baixa enquanto me perguntava o que, em nome de Deus, estava acontecendo.

Seu dedo tocou o lado do cano. ― Silenciador. Eles não irão ouvir nada.

Meu olhar se estreitou assim que um pensamento me ocorreu. ― Sasuke que te colocou nisso?

― Quem? ― ela perguntou em aborrecimento.

Pela sua expressão, ela nunca tinha ouvido dele, e isso me arrepiou. Se esse não fosse um dos seus pequenos testes, ou se ela não estava fazendo alguma brincadeira retorcida de fraternidade, então isso era um negócio real.

Eu escolhi minhas palavras muito cuidadosamente.

― Eu não tenho nenhum dinheiro nem drogas, então você está perdendo seu tempo. Abaixe a arma e eu vou sair daqui e não vou chamar a polícia.

Ela chegou mais parto. Apenas dois metros nos separavam.

― Garotas da faculdade, você todas são a mesma coisa. Vocês se acham tão espertas, mas quando chega a hora, eu tenho que soletrar tudo como se eu tivesse te arrancado da pré-escola. Eu deveria apenas me gravar e dar um play nisso para vocês cadelas, então eu não teria que continuar repetindo tudo de novo e de novo! Tudo bem, ouça, estúpida! Eu vou contar até três para você colocar essas algemas, e se você não tiver colocado, então eu vou atirar em você. A primeira rodada vai ser na sua perna. Um... dois... três.

A arma disparou, mas eu me afastei antes que ela tivesse terminado de falar. Puta merda, o que quer que isso fosse, ela significava trabalho! Se eu não tivesse me movido, ela teria feito um buraco em mim!

Kin disparou novamente com uma maldição, ela claramente não esperava a minha velocidade. Eu pulei nela, agarrando a arma. Para o meu choque, ela era muito mais forte do que eu tinha antecipado. Nós caímos no chão, rolando, a arma entre nós, cada uma lutando brutalmente por ela. Quando ela disparou de novo, eu congelei.

Seus olhos estavam tão grandes quanto eles poderiam estar, e olhando fixamente nos meus. Algo quente derramou sobre mim. Eu me afastei, deixando a arma deslizar dos meus dedos entorpecidos, e assisti enquanto o sangue se espalhava em uma poça ao redor do seu peito.

Minha mão veio à minha boca em horror e eu me afastei até que senti a parede atrás de mim. Kin fez um barulho que era meio grunhido, meio suspiro. Então ela parou de se mover completamente.

Eu não precisava checar o seu pulso ― eu tinha ouvido seu coração parar. Por alguns minutos que pareciam estender-se pela eternidade, eu olhei para ela. Nos apartamentos ao nosso redor, ninguém percebeu um nada. Ela estava certa. A arma tinha um silenciador. Suas capacidades de abafar o som tinham funcionado como tinham sido descritas.

Confusa, fui até o seu amável criado-mudo e peguei o telefone, discando o único número no qual eu conseguia pensar. Quando eu ouvi a sua voz, minha calma rachou, e eu comecei a tremer.

― Sasuke, eu-eu acabei de matar alguém!

Ele não perguntou qualquer uma das perguntas que teriam sido as primeiras na minha lista. Como, _qual é o seu problema?_ Ou _você ligou para a polícia?_ Sasuke só perguntou aonde eu estava e depois disse para eu não me mexer. Eu ainda estava segurando o telefone quando ele chegou, dez minutos depois. Eu não tinha me mexido. Eu até mesmo estava mal respirando.

A visão dele entrando no quarto me encheu de profundo alívio. Se Kin fosse uma vampira, eu estaria bem. Teria embrulhado o seu corpo, levado-a para um floresta, e a enterrado em um lugar deserto sem perder tempo. Isso, no entanto, era diferente. Eu tinha tirado uma vida, e não tinha ideia do que fazer sobre isso.

― No que você tocou? ― foi sua primeira pergunta assim que ele se ajoelhou na minha frente.

Eu tentei pensar. Isso era pedir demais no momento.

― Hum... o telefone... talvez a beirada da cômoda ou do criado-mudo dela... é isso. Eu tinha acabado de entrar aqui quando ela começou a agir igual uma louca e a dizer aquelas coisas horríveis...

Sasuke pegou o telefone de mim. ― Não é seguro aqui. Um deles pode voltar a qualquer momento.

― Um de quem? Ela não tem nenhum colega de quarto, ― eu protestei, observando enquanto ele desprendia o telefone da parede e o pôs em um grande saco de lixo.

― Esse lugar cheira a vampiros, ― ele disse abruptamente. ― Nós temos que arrumar e sair.

Essa me pegou de jeito. ― Vampiros! Mas ela não... ela não era-

― O que ela disse sobre Orochimaru? ― Ele me cortou.

Agora eu me sentia completamente perdida. ― Orochimaru? _Orochimaru?_ Ele não tem nada a ver com isso!

― O inferno que ele não tem, ― Sasuke resmungou, tirando a colcha de Kin fora da cama e a enrolando nela, estilo casulo. ― Ele é uma das pessoas que eu estou sentindo o cheiro. Ele, ou alguém que tinha contato com ele. Sua essência está aqui.

Minha cabeça começou a martelar. Isso era como um sonho ruim. Sasuke terminou de enrolar Kin e então começou a encher o saco de lixo com as coisas dela. Caderno. Pastas, papeis. Ele vasculhou rapidamente através das suas gavetas e adicionou vários outros itens. Eu não era de muita ajuda. Só fiquei parada ali, garantindo que minhas mãos não tocassem em nada para não deixar nenhuma digital incriminatória. Ele me deixou para ir checar a sala de estar e retornou com o saco ainda mais volumoso.

― Pega isso, amor.

O saco de lixo foi entregue a mim. Eu tive que abraçá-lo para segurá-lo, temendo que o plástico rasgasse por causa do peso. Sasuke, então, pegou uma das camisas dela e começou a esfregar animadamente as cômodas, portais, mesas, e maçanetas. Depois que ele estava satisfeito, ele ergueu o monte de cobertores que era Kin e a jogou sobre o ombro.

― Direto e rápido para a sua caminhonete, Kitten. Não olhe ao redor, apenas marche direto para ela e entre no banco do passageiro. Estarei logo atrás de você.


	12. Chapter 12

Nós paramos uma vez em nosso caminho para a caverna. Sasuke fez uma chamada em seu celular, e então estacionou no acostamento da estrada perto da parte mais escura e arborizada. Isto não foi cinco minutos antes de um carro parar atrás de nós.

― Ei, camarada! ― Sasori gritou.

― Pronto como sempre, companheiro, ― Sasuke cumprimentou-o, saindo da minha caminhonete. Ele deu a volta na estrutura do reboque e ouvi sua motocicleta ser movida. Ele a colocou sobre o corpo de Kin.

Eu permaneci na caminhonete, sem humor para conversar.

― O que você tem aí? ― Sasori perguntou, dando-me um amigável aceno sobre o ombro de Sasuke.

― Jantar para qualquer ghoul que você ache que se sentirá recompensado, mas certifique-se de que eles limpem o prato. Eu não quero nenhuma parte dela ressurgindo ― Sasuke respondeu.

― Meu estômago torceu. Deus! Eu presumi que nós iriamos enterrá-la. Servi-la a um ghoul nunca tinha me ocorrido.

Sasori não partilhava nenhum dos meus receios. ― Pode apostar camarada. Há alguma coisa sobre a qual eu deveria avisá-los?

― Sim, ― Sasuke entregou o pacote e Sasori jogou-o em seu porta-malas.

― Diga para eles não lascarem os dentes na bala.

Isso era demais para mim. Eu abri a porta da caminhonete bem na hora, os eventos da noite batendo em mim e lançando o meu estômago em uma corrida.

― Ela está bem? ― Eu ouvi Sasori perguntar quando eu tossia e tomava fôlego.

Sasuke fez um som semelhante a um suspiro. ― Ela vai ficar. Temos que ir, companheiro. Obrigado.

― Claro, camarada. A qualquer momento.

Eu fechei minha porta assim que Sasuke subiu de volta. Os faróis de Sasori brilharam quando ele recuou, e então ele se foi.

Sasuke procurou dentro do seu casaco e me entregou um cantil. ― Whiskey. Não é o seu favorito, mas é tudo o que eu tenho.

Peguei agradecidamente a garrafa e bebi até não ter mais nada. O calor do licor artificial começou a derreter o gelo em meus membros.

― Melhor?

― Sim.

Minha voz estava áspera por causa da prolongada queima do álcool, mas isso tinha ajudado em mais maneiras do que apenas uma. Esse choque paralisante foi desaparecendo, substituído por uma série de perguntas.

― Sem mais enigmas de merda, Sasuke. Quem é Orochimaru, e o que ele tem a ver com uma psicótica armada da minha aula de física?

Sasuke me lançou um olhar de soslaio assim que ele começou a dirigir.

― Física? Você a conheceu na faculdade?

― Eu acho que você deve responder a minha pergunta primeiro, já que eu sou a única que quase foi baleada, ― Eu rebati.

― Kitten, eu vou te responder, mas, por favor. Me diga como se conheceram e o que aconteceu hoje a noite.

Minha mandíbula apertou.

― Ela pegou física comigo, como eu disse. Desde o primeiro dia, ela me esperava depois da aula. Ela começou me perguntando questões da aula quando ela tinha faltado, etc., e então ela falou sobre si mesma. Inconsequências, coisas engraçadas, como caras que ela tinha encontrado ou outras histórias... Ela parecia tão simpática e agradável. Depois ela perguntou sobre mim, e eu lhe disse a verdade. Que eu tinha acabado de ser transferida de uma universidade comunitária, que não conhecia ninguém aqui, vinha de uma pequena cidade - a cadela estava me enrolando! ― De repente, eu explodi. ― Ela me disse hoje à noite que estava procurando alguém descartável, e eu praticamente coloquei um alvo vermelho bem grande na minha bunda!

― E hoje à noite? ― Ele estimulou.

― Oh, ela fez melhor do que escavar o meu passado. ― Eu contei sobre o convite e toda a charada das roupas brevemente, terminando com, ― E então ela puxou uma arma para mim.

― Ela mencionou o nome de alguém nisso tudo?

Refiz a nossa conversa em minha mente.

― Não. Ela disse algo sobre pegando o dinheiro dela e eu sendo o que seu senhor gostava, então ela disse que todas as garotas da faculdade eram estúpidas e que ela deveria gravar uma fita dela mesma... mas não nomes.

Sasuke não disse nada. Eu esperei, brincando com o meu dedo. ― Como isto está relacionado a Orochimaru? Você disse que cheirava ele e outros vampiros lá. Você acha que de alguma forma ele descobriu quem eu era na outra noite? Que ele queria terminar o que tinha começado?

― Não. ― Sua resposta foi imediata. ― Ela vinha acompanhando você toda a semana, você disse. Se Orochimaru tivesse descoberto quem você era, acredite, ele não teria sido paciente sobre nada. Ele teria vindo atrás você com força imediatamente, no minuto em que ele soubesse seu nome. Apanharia você e qualquer azarado que estivesse perto de você. É por isso que eu te perguntei o que você tocou e depois limpei o lugar. Embora eu duvide que você tenha marcas em arquivos, eu não quero nenhum vestígio seu que ele possa seguir.

― Se não foi por causa do fim de semana passado, então porque é que Kin estaria envolvida com ele e tentou me sequestrar? Não faz nenhum sentido!

Ele me deu um olhar sombrio. ― Vamos resolver isso lá dentro. Me dê uma chance de olhar as coisas dela enquanto falamos.

Eu o segui com determinação para dentro da caverna. De jeito nenhum eu deixaria ele fugir sem me dizer tudo. Orochimaru pode ter me considerado uma típica parte da escória, mas obviamente era mais do que isso. Eu não sairia até que eu descobrisse o quanto mais. Sasuke e eu escolhemos o caminho através da entrada estreita e voltamos para onde ele tinha feito seus aposentos, na parte da caverna com um alta cúpula. Ele esvaziou o conteúdo do saco de lixo e eu me sentei no sofá na frente dele, observando quando ele abriu laptop de Kin primeiro.

― Você já ouviu falar do Triângulo de Bennington? ― Ele perguntou, ligando o computador dela.

Eu fiz uma careta. ― Não. Eu já ouvi sobre o das Bermudas.

Seus dedos voavam sobre o teclado. Meu Deus, mas eram ágeis. Após um segundo, ele soltou um ruído de desgosto.

― A maldita garota nem sequer se incomodou em colocar senha em seus arquivos. Apenas pura arrogância idiota, mas isso está ao nosso favor. Olha, aqui está você, Kitten. Em "Potenciais". Você deveria estar orgulhosa. Você estava em primeiro lugar na lista dela.

Eu olhei por cima do ombro dele e vi _'Sakura-Rosa-Vinte e dois'_ com outros nomes e pequenas descrições semelhantes sob eles.

― Você está brincando? Quem são as outras meninas? Potencial de quê?

Mais borrões de movimentos sobre as teclas, e então ele se inclinou para trás com um sorriso.

― Bem, o que temos aqui? Deidara, e Club Flame* na Quadragésima-segunda rua. Soa como um contato. Aqui a pateta estava confiante, era estúpida o suficiente para escrever o nome real do local e não apenas um código para ele.

― Sasuke!

A veemência na minha voz o fez deixar de lado o laptop e encontrar os meus olhos.

― O Triângulo de Bennington se refere a uma área no Maine onde várias pessoas desapareceram por volta dos anos cinquenta. Até hoje, nenhum vestígio deles foi encontrado. Algo semelhante ocorreu no México vários anos atrás. A filha de uma amiga desapareceu. Seus restos mortais foram encontrados alguns meses depois no deserto, e quando digo restos, quero dizer que eles só acharam pedaços dela. Ela teve que ser identificada pela arcada dentária. Na autópsia, descobriu-se que ela estava viva durante meses antes de ser assassinada, e quando eu investiguei mais, isto acabou sendo não tão incomum.

― O que você quer dizer?

Sasuke se recostou.

― Centenas de mulheres foram assassinadas ou desapareceram nas cidades fronteiriças do México por volta dessa época. Hoje, ainda não há um grão qualquer de ideia de quem realmente fez isso. Então, há vários anos atrás, um número de jovens garotas começaram a desaparecer na região dos Grandes Lagos. Mais recentemente, centrou-se em Konoha. A maioria deles presume-se ser prostitutas, viciados, ou simplesmente garotas medíocres pouco conhecidas que tinham desaparecido sem sinais de violência. Já que a maioria delas estava em categorias de alto risco, não houve muito barulho na mídia. Acho que Orochimaru está envolvido. É por isso que vim pra cá. Ele estava perto de todos os três lugares em que os desaparecimentos começaram.

― Você acha que Orochimaru fez tudo isso? ― O grande número me surpreendeu. ― Ele não poderia comer tanto assim nem se ele quisesse! O que ele é, algum tipo de... Ted Bundy* morto-vivo?

― Oh, eu acho que ele poderia ser o líder, não há dúvidas sobre isso, mas ele não é um serial killer tradicional, ― Sasuke disse enfaticamente. ― Serial killers são mais possessivos nos seus motivos. A partir dos pedaços que eu recolhi ao longo dos anos, eu não acho que ele manteve essas pessoas para si mesmo - eu acho que ele fez uma indústria com eles.

Eu quase perguntei que tipo de indústria, mas depois me lembrei do que Sasuke tinha dito ao Hidan no último fim de semana. _Sabia que você não poderia deixar passar uma garota bonita... Você é o seu melhor cliente, pelo que ouvi... Você está com a reserva de dinheiro baixa e assim você teve de sair para jantar em vez de pedir?_... E então hoje à noite, com Kin. _Apenas fazendo o meu dinheiro, e você, docinho, é simplesmente o que o senhor gosta... Garotas da faculdade, vocês são todas a mesma coisa..._

― Você acha que ele está executando um serviço de entrega, ― eu respirei. ― Tornando as pessoas em _Refeições sobre Rodas_! Meu Deus, Sasuke, como ele consegue escapar com isso?

― Orochimaru foi mal sucedido em Maine e no México, mas ele está ficando mais esperto. Agora, ele escolhe as mulheres da sociedade que não se mantém em alta, e se elas não se enquadram nessa categoria, então ele envia vampiros para impedir de elas serem dadas como desaparecidas. Lembra daquelas meninas das quais Jiraiya te falou? Ele não estava errado, amor, todas elas estão mortas. Eu queria uma confirmação de que havia mais meninas desaparecidas do que havia sido reportado, é por isso que eu te enviei à Jiraiya. Um fantasma sabe quem está morto, mesmo se as famílias dessas garotas não saibam. Fui vê-los, e todos eles estavam agarrados na crença de que suas filhas estavam fora, prosseguindo com uma carreira de atriz, como você havia dito, ou fazendo um mochilão por todo o Japão, ou morando com um antigo namorado, ou o que quer que seja. Eles tinham sido programados para não questionar a sua ausência, e somente um vampiro pode ter esse controle da mente. Orochimaru tem seu pessoal reunindo ainda mais garotas para ele recentemente. Em faculdades. Nas esquinas. Nos bares, clubes, e becos. Como ele pode escapar com isso? Você realmente já olhou alguma vez para os rostos na sua caixa de leite? As pessoas desaparecem o tempo todo. A polícia? Há crimes o suficiente envolvendo os ricos, famosos e poderosos para tornar mais fácil para eles colocarem o desaparecimento de alguns abandonados no fundo das suas gavetas, e eles não sabem sobre os outros. Quanto ao mundo morto-vivo, Orochimaru cobriu seus rastros muito bem. Há apenas suspeitas, mas nenhuma prova.

Agora que eu sabia o que estava acontecendo no meu próprio estado, o que Kin havia feito faz todo o sentido, se você tiver a ética de um crocodilo. Um enorme e lotado campus da faculdade, tinha sido o buffet _tudo-o-que-você-conseguir-comer_ dela; ela só não seria a única comendo. Não, ela era alguém contratado para estocar o frigorífico de Orochimaru. E eu, com meu passado, tinha sido o prato perfeito. Kin tinha batido o prego na cabeça com isso. Eu poderia desaparecer muito facilmente, com algumas questões sendo feitas, e isso teria funcionado exatamente como o planejado. Exceto por uma única coisa sobre mim que ela não contava.

― Há quanto tempo você suspeita disso? Você me disse antes que estava perseguindo Orochimaru há onze anos. Como você sabe o que ele vem fazendo esse tempo todo?

― Não. Foi somente nos últimos dois anos que eu consegui uma informação específica. Olha, eu não sabia quem ou o que eu estava caçando em primeiro lugar. Levou-me algumas dezenas de sujeitos para obter um sussurro do que estava acontecendo. Algumas dúzias a mais para ter o nome de quem poderia estar fazendo isso. Como eu disse, ele cobriu seus rastros. Então eu cacei aqueles sob seu comando que tinham preços em suas cabeças. Hidan era um deles, por exemplo. Eu fui pegando separadamente o seu pessoal por anos, mas só fazendo isso com os que tinham recompensas sobre eles. Dessa forma, Orochimaru não soube que eu estava atrás dele. Ele apenas pensou que era negócio. Agora, porém, ele sabe que o que eu estou fazendo é para pegá-lo, e porquê. E o mesmo acontece com quem mais está envolvido, porque ele não pode estar fazendo isto sozinho.

Eu digeri isso por um minuto. ― Então, mesmo se você pegar Orochimaru, isso ainda pode não terminar. Seus parceiros podem começar logo de onde ele parou. Você não tem ideia nenhum de quem eles poderiam ser?

― Eu cheguei muito perto de descobrir algumas vezes, mas, bem... Aconteceram coisas.

― Como o quê?

― Como você, na verdade. Se eu não soubesse melhor, eu juraria que você era um dos de Orochimaru. Você tem um inacreditável mau hábito de matar as pessoas antes que eu possa obter qualquer informação delas. Lembra daquele sujeito que você estaqueou na noite em que nos conhecemos? Eu vinha seguindo ele durante seis meses. Ele era contador de Orochimaru, sabia tudo sobre ele, mas você enfiou prata em seu coração antes que eu pudesse sequer me aproximar. Eu pensei que Orochimaru sabia que eu estava chegando perto e te enviou para silenciá-lo. Então você foi atrás de mim na noite seguinte. Por que você acha que eu continuei perguntando para quem você trabalhava? E hoje à noite —

― Eu não queria matá-la! ― Eu chorei, flagelando-me por isso por um motivo diferente desta vez.

Que informações haviam morrido com Kin? Nós nunca saberíamos.

Sasuke levantou-se, falando comigo até que ele desapareceu por trás de uma das paredes naturais da caverna.

― Acredite, amor, eu sei disso. Você não iria matar um humano a menos que fosse por acidente ou ele estivesse usando um crachá de Vampire Henchman*. Você não parecia saber que Kin tinha qualquer tipo de conexões — e pelo o que vi da cena, eu calcularia que você estava lutando pela arma quando ela disparou. Ela provavelmente tinha um bom aperto nela também. Pelo cheiro dela, ela estava injetada com o sangue de vampiro. Teria feito dela um pouco mais forte fisicamente e ela precisaria disso, pelo que o seu trabalho era.

Então isso explicava por que ela tinha a força de um linebacker em seu pequeno corpo feminino. Eu tinha subestimado ela na hora.

― Por que você não me contou sobre tudo isso antes? Você me treinou para lutar, e então você me mantém fora da verdadeira batalha.

Ele respondeu enquanto estava ainda fora de visão.

― Eu não queria você envolvida. Caramba, pra começar, por mim você não estaria nem correndo risco de vida indo atrás dos vampiros, mas isso é o que você quer fazer, então eu treinei você para ser melhor nisso. Não é como se você fosse me ouvir se eu te dissesse para ficar em casa, não é? Ainda assim, Orochimaru e seus sujeitos são diferentes. Sua parte com eles era para terminar depois de Hidan, mas o seu pequeno físico de garota arruinou isso hoje à noite. Você deveria estar se dando tapinhas nas costas por matá-la. Aqueles outros "potenciais" certamente teriam, se soubessem o que ela tinha reservado para eles.

― Segurança foi sua única razão para manter isto longe de mim, ou há mais coisas que eu não sei?

Houve o som de água sendo derramado.

― Não, há mais uma razão que eu mantive isso longe de você. Eu não queria te dar mais um motivo para odiar vampiros. Não é como se você já não estivesse predisposta a isso. Você tende a julgar as pessoas pelo que elas são, mais do que pelo que elas fazem, se eles não tem pulso.

Fiquei em silêncio por um momento, porque eu não tinha defesa para isso. Não uma verdadeira, de qualquer forma.

― Você deveria saber uma coisa, Sasuke. Eu menti para você quando nós fizemos nosso acordo. Eu iria matá-lo na primeira oportunidade que eu tivesse.

Ouvi uma risada seca. ― Eu já sabia disso, amor.

― Sobre Orochimaru... Eu quero ajudar. Eu tenho que ajudar. Meu Deus, eu fui quase uma dessas meninas sobre as quais nunca mais teria sido ouvido de novo! Eu sei que é perigoso, mas se você descobrir onde esse Club Flame fica, se você conseguir uma direção, eu quero estar lá. Orochimaru tem de ser parado."

Sasuke não respondeu.

― Eu falei sério, ― eu insisti. ― Qual é, eu sou o perfeito lobo em pele de ovelha! Sério, você conhece alguma outra garota meia-raça que viva em uma área que está atualmente sendo colhida? Você não pode me dizer para ficar fora disso!

― Eu posso ver isso. Aqui. ― Ele voltou com uma bacia de água e um pano, colocando perto de mim e então me entregou uma das suas camisas. ― Você tem sangue na sua frente. Se você for para casa desse jeito, vai assustar sua mãe fazendo-a pensar que você foi ferida.

Olhei para mim mesma. A mancha vermelha de sangue de Kin tingiu meu estômago em um grande círculo. Ainda em outro exemplo do meu preconceito, embora eu não mais me importasse tanto de tê-la matado, eu tirei minha blusa e imediatamente comecei a esfregar minha pele.

Foi só depois que eu limpei a última gota de mim que eu senti o peso do seu olhar. Quando eu olhei para cima, seus olhos estavam fixos em mim e laçados com verde.

― Ei! ― Eu escorreguei para trás alguns centímetros no sofá. ― O jantar não está servido. Não venha todo faminto para cima do sangue.

― Você acha que o sangue tem alguma coisa a ver com o jeito que eu estou olhando para você agora?

Sua voz tinha um timbre estranho nela. Cheia de coisas não ditas.

Eu lutei para não mostrar qualquer reação, mas o meu coração tinha simplesmente acelerado, e não era de medo.

― Olhos verdes, presas aparecendo... muito incriminador, eu diria.

― Verdade? ― Ele sentou, colocando a bacia de lado. ― Parece que eu deixei de informá-la sobre o que mais provoca tal reação, mas eu vou te dar uma dica - não é sangue.

Oh. Eu resfoleguei.

― Considerando o fim de semana passado, eu não tenho nada que você não tenha visto antes, e duvido que você esteja dominado pelo desejo ao me ver no meu sutiã.

― Sakura, olhe para mim. ― Ele disse simplesmente.

Eu pisquei.

― Eu estou olhando.

― Não, você não está. ― Ele ficou mais próximo, seus olhos completamente verdes agora. ― Você olha direto através de mim, como se eu não estivesse nem mesmo lá. Você olha para mim... e não vê um homem. Você vê um vampiro, e portanto, concede-me menos substância. Uma das poucas exceções foi na semana passada. Eu segurei você e te beijei, observei seus olhos brilharem com desejo, e soube pela primeira vez que você estava verdadeiramente me vendo por tudo o que sou. Não só um coração não-batendo com um escudo em torno dele. Eu te desafio a olhar para mim dessa forma novamente, agora, sem nenhuma desculpa de produtos químicos para ceder. Eu quero você. ― Um pequeno sorriso torceu seus lábios quando ele fez a brusca declaração. ― Eu quis você desde o momento em que nos conhecemos, e se você acha que sentar ao meu lado em seu sutiã não me domina completamente com desejo, você está muito enganada. Eu só não me forço aonde não sou convidado.

Por alguns confusos segundos, eu fiquei sem palavras. Tanta coisa aconteceu hoje à noite, meu cérebro estava tendo um trabalho duro para assimilar tudo isso.

Olhei para Sasuke, e foi quase como se escamas caíssem dos meus olhos, porque de repente eu o vi. Aquelas maçãs do rosto elevadas, sobrancelhas escuras enquadrando os olhos transformados em esmeralda, uma boca curva, nariz reto, e a forte mandíbula. Pele de cristal colocada sobre aquelas feições e firmemente envolta por um fino e escuro cabelo. Suas mãos elegantes e seus longos e finos dedos. Meu Deus, ele era lindo. Absolutamente, inacreditavelmente lindo, e agora que eu finalmente me permiti a perceber, eu não conseguia parar de olhar.

― Me beije.

As palavras me deixaram sem nem pensar, e eu percebi que secretamente queria dizê-las há um tempo. Sasuke se inclinou e seus lábios pressionaram-se sobre os meus suavemente. Gentilmente. Me dando todas as oportunidades para mudar de ideia e afastá-lo, mas eu não mudei. Deslizei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e o trouxe mais para perto.

Ele correu a língua ao longo dos meus lábios até que eu abri a boca. A dele tocou a minha por um momento antes de se retirar, provocadoramente, de volta a sua boca. Outro toque tremulante e depois de novo, e de novo. Me coagindo, me persuadindo. Finalmente eu tracei minha língua em sua boca, sentindo o roçar em resposta e então a sensualidade inacreditável dele a chupando.

Eu gemi, incapaz de evitar. O arranhar de seus incisivos deveria ter me incomodado, mas não o fez. Eles não parecem impedi-lo, tampouco, porque ele me beijou com a mesma paixão que ele tinha me beijado no fim de semana passado. Meus sentidos inflamaram, e eu manobrei minha mão em seu pescoço e a trouxe para a sua camisa. Um por um, eu desabotoei os seus botões. Quando ela deslizou aberta, eu corri minhas mãos ao longo de sua pele nua e, oh Deus, ela era tão incrível quanto parecia. Como seda esticada sobre o aço. Sasuke alcançou atrás dele e agitou o colarinho para fora de seus ombros. A peça inteira caiu no chão. Durante todo o tempo ele continuou me beijando até que minha respiração veio em arfadas.

Com vontade vontade própria, minhas mãos viajaram de seu peito para suas costas, dedos sentindo os cumes e os músculos. Sua carne vibrava com o poder, fazendo-me sentir como se eu acariciasse um relâmpago envolto em pele. Sasuke gemeu baixo em sua garganta quando eu toquei nele, deslizando mais para perto até que nossos corpos estavam pressionados juntos.

Seus lábios se arrastaram até meu pescoço, encontrando o meu pulso infalivelmente. Ele instigou-o em sua boca, manipulando minha vulnerável artéria com a língua e lábios. Essa era a posição mais perigosa para se estar com um vampiro, mas eu não estava com medo. Em vez disso, a sensação dele chupando o meu pescoço me despertou inacreditavelmente. As ondas de calor arrebatando através de mim me deixaram trêmula.

Seus lábios se aproximaram do meu ouvido, e ele lambeu o lóbulo antes de sussurrar.

― Eu quero tanto você. Diga que você me quer. Diga que sim.

Negar que eu queria ele seria uma mentira óbvia. Apenas uma coisa me segurou, e foi a memória de Kimimaro.

― Sasuke... eu não gostei antes. Eu acho que... tem alguma coisa errada comigo.

― Não tem nada de errado com você, e se você mudar de ideia ou disser pare, não importa quando, eu vou parar. Você pode confiar em mim, Sakura. Diga que sim. Diga que sim...

Sasuke mergulhou sua boca contra a minha e me devastou com uma fome de tal forma que eu me desequilibrei contra ele. Seu braço me apoiou, e eu me afastei tempo suficiente para falar um palavra.

― Sim...

Ela mal saiu da minha boca antes que ele me beijasse novamente, me levantando e me levando para o quarto. O colchão cedeu sob o nosso peso quando ele me estendeu sobre ele. Em um movimento, ele soltou meu sutiã e o tirou enquanto punha as mãos em concha nos meus seios. Então ele abaixou a boca para o meu mamilo e sugou fortemente. Um aperto de puro desejo me agarrou entre as pernas. Ele gentilmente apertou meu outro seio e pressionou o mamilo entre seus dedos. Minhas costas arquearam e eu abracei a sua cabeça. As sensações eram demais ― a força da sua boca, os arranhões leves de dentes, até que eu pensei que ia desmaiar.

Sasuke abriu o zíper do meu jeans, puxando-o para baixo até que só minha calcinha ficou para me vestir. Ele traçou a sua mão ao longo dela, pressionando para dentro. A fricção do algodão e seus dedos fez minhas terminações nervosas saltarem. Um gemido escapou quando ele tirou minha calcinha, me expondo ao seu olhar.

― Oh, Kitten, você é tão linda. Primorosa, ― ele respirou antes de me beijar com um vigor que deixou minha cabeça girando. Ele arrastou a boca para os meus seios novamente, excitando cada mamilo enquanto suas mãos procuraram o meu centro. Aqueles dedos me acariciavam com conhecimento, como se eu tivesse dito a ele segredos, e eu mordi meus lábios para abafar os gritos. Quando o seu polegar circulou a bola da minha carne e um longo dedo esfregou dentro de mim, eu tremi com uma necessidade incontrolável. Um ruído áspero de protesto escapou de mim quando ele parou. Ele afastou sua mão, sua boca deixou meus seios, e ele arrastou seus lábios para o meu estômago. Não foi até que ele havia passado para o meu umbigo que eu percebi a intenção dele.

― Sasuke, espera! ― Eu engasguei, chocada.

Ele parou de uma só vez, a boca ainda na minha barriga. ― Pára? ― Ele perguntou.

Cor queimou minha bochecha e eu não conseguia articular minha objeção. ― Er, não parar tudo, só... hum, eu não acho que isso seja apropriado—

Algo como um bufar escapou dele.

― Eu acho, ― ele murmurou, e abaixou sua boca.

No primeiro toque de sua língua minha mente literalmente ficou em branco. Uma longa e lenta lambida sondou-me, deixando a carne queimando no seu caminho. Outro golpe molhado e outro, mais profundo dessa vez, e minha modéstia foi lavada em ondas de puro calor. Ele afastou mais as minhas pernas, deslocando até que elas estivessem abertas em seus ombros, enquanto todo o tempo operava e investigava a macia carne.

Eu não lhe disse para esperar mais, porque eu não conseguia falar. Gemidos que eu não reconheci como meus próprios, passaram por mim com crescente volume e sofrimento, torcendo em espasmos de prazer presos dentro de mim. Eu me contorci sob ele, sentindo-o explorar todas as nuances de mim com uma intimidade chocante. Meus quadris arquearam indefesos, e um doloroso vazio dentro de mim cresceu a cada movimento da sua língua. Eu estava sendo empurrada para uma beirada que eu nunca tinha experimentado antes, e ela se aproximava cada vez mais rápido. Sasuke aumentou a pressão, aumentando a intensidade, e quando sua boca, finalmente, fixou-se no meu clitóris e chupou, eu gritei. Fragmentos de êxtase estouraram em mim, viajando do meu centro para minhas extremidades em um flash. Meu coração, que eu achei que iria simplesmente entrar em erupção, parecia lento nas suas batidas e minha respiração perdida entrecortada. Aquele fogo de antes foi subitamente substituído por algo morno e eufórico se derramando através de mim, fazendo meus olhos abrirem em espanto.

Sasuke deslizou até o meu estômago, emoldurando meu rosto com suas mãos. ― Você nunca pareceu mais linda, ― ele disse, a voz vibrando com paixão.

Meu corpo ainda balançava com os tremores, mas esta era a parte que eu temia. Eu enrijeci quando ele se moveu entre as minhas pernas.

― Não tenha medo, ― ele sussurrou, e me beijou.

Por uma fração de segundo fiquei constrangida, considerando o que ele tinha acabado de fazer. Então achei o novo sabor salgado na sua boca provocativamente estimulante. Sua língua torcia-se contra a minha enquanto a sua dureza deslizou ao longo do meu molhado vinco. Eu estremeci, mas ele só se moveu por fora antes de fazer de novo. E de novo. Ele combinava sua língua com o seu corpo enquanto me acariciava, fazendo a dor anterior voltar com reforços.

― Você me diz quando, ― ele murmurou, longos momentos depois. ― Ou não. Nós não temos de ir mais longe ainda. Eu vou passar o resto da noite degustando você, Kitten, eu adorei isso. Me deixe mostrar o quanto.

Sasuke arrastou sua boca propositalmente para baixo, mas eu o segurei para mantê-lo onde estava.

― Me diga ― ele gemeu quando uma torção do seu quadril forçou um grito de mim.

Meu coração disparou com o nervosismo, mas só havia uma resposta.

― Agora.

Ele me deu um beijo atordoante e então levantou-se em seus braços. A sensação da carne dura avançando dentro de mim me fez ofegar. Tremores estouraram dentro de mim enquanto ele se impulsionava lentamente para frente, e eu enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço e estremeci. Ele moveu-se mais fundo, e a incrível sensação de plenitude se propagou através de mim. Quando ele estava totalmente coberto ele parou, fechando seus olhos brevemente antes de olhar para mim.

― Tudo bem, amor?

Isso foi íntimo de uma forma que eu nunca tinha experimentado, fitando os olhos um do outro enquanto ele estava dentro de mim. Eu consegui apenas acenar, já que falar estava além de mim.

Ele se moveu em mim, recuando um pouco e depois impulsionando para frente. O inesperado prazer capturou a minha respiração. Ele repetiu o movimento, mas mais profundo dessa vez.

Antes de eu recuperar o controle da minha respiração, ele se retirou quase todo o caminho e voltou com um único arquear de seus quadris, que arrancou um gemido da minha garganta. Suor eclodiu sobre o meu corpo, e um lancinante desejo primitivo me atravessou.

Sasuke estendeu a mão e colocou a palma contra as minhas costas, movendo-a mais para abaixo até que as pôs nos meus quadris. Ele me puxou mais para perto, me esfregando contra ele para coincidir com seus movimentos.

Eu rapidamente peguei o ritmo, e o aumento de contato fez minha cabeça girar em excitação. Aquele aperto de antes dentro de mim voltou, ficando mais apertado com cada nova carícia até que o meu corpo queimava com um único pensamento.

― Mais...

Foi um gemido de pura exigência que a parte racional da minha mente não conseguia acreditar que eu tinha falado. Ele riu profundamente em sua garganta, quase rosnando, e aumentou o seu ritmo.

Minhas mãos, que antes não tinham ido mais para abaixo do que as suas costas, moveram-se avidamente para baixo para agarrar os seus quadris. Dedos cavando em seus duros músculo sem nem ligar para boas maneiras. Eu não conseguia tocar o bastante ele ou chegar perto dele o suficiente. Cada novo impulso fez isso mais intenso, e eu quis o duro contato de seu corpo contra o meu como eu nunca quis nada antes. Compulsivamente eu o beijei, pressionando meu lábio inferior em suas presas e ouvindo-o gemer quando ele chupou o sangue.

― Tão forte e doce, ― Ele murmurou rouco.

― Não mais... do que isso. ― Minhas palavras estavam espaçadas pela falta de ar.

Ele lambeu os lábios, saboreando as gotas. ― É o suficiente. Agora você está dentro de mim também. ― E ele me segurou ainda mais próxima, se isso fosse possível.

Eu ofeguei incontrolavelmente quando seus movimentos tornaram-se mais intensos. A hesitação inicial esquecida, eu me debatia debaixo dele, as unhas causando temporários vergões em suas costas. Meus dentes afundaram-se em seu ombro, sufocando um grito com o atrito incessante, e eu o mordi até que provei sangue.

Ele puxou minha cabeça para trás, sua língua devorando minha boca. ― Mais forte?

― Deus, sim, ― eu gemi, não me importando como isso soou.

Sasuke liberou seu controle com prazer evidente. Seus quadris afundaram nos meus com uma temperada selvageria que foi o prazer mais incrível jamais infligido ao meu corpo. Os gritos que eu tinha retido derramaram diante dos rítmicos sons impulsionados. Quando eu não suportava mais, ele moveu-se mais rápido, empurrando de uma forma que teria sido impiedosa se eu não estivesse festejando com isso.

De alguma forma, isso me lembrou o efeito das drogas. Tudo parecia girar e perder a forma, exceto Sasuke. Aquele rugido longe nos meus ouvidos estava de volta, mas isso era meu o coração martelando que fez o som. As terminações nervosas no meu quadril se rasgaram com antecipação. Elas chicotearam e torceram-se, apertando e desapertando com cada vez mais força, esperando pelo momento em que elas iriam se romper.

De uma só vez eu estava desconectada e hipersensível do meu corpo. Essa ofegante e contorcida criatura na cama não poderia ser eu. No entanto, eu nunca antes tinha estado tão consciente da minha pele, de cada respiração, e do sangue correndo pelas minhas veias. Antes do último nervo esticado dentro de mim se romper, Sasuke segurou minha cabeça e olhos nos meus olhos. Um grito foi arrancado da minha boca quando a barragem estourou e a inundações de orgasmos tomou conta de mim. Foi mais forte do que o primeiro, mais profundo de alguma forma, e deixou resíduos de formigamento pulsando sob a minha pele.

Acima de mim ele gemeu, o rosto de contorcendo em êxtase assim que seguiu para dentro de mim ainda mais rapidamente com seus olhos presos ao meus. Eu não conseguia desviar o olhar, vendo seu controle evaporando-se dentro daquelas profundezas verdes. Ele me segurou assim que se entregou à paixão, beijando-me quase de forma bruta e tremendo por alguns momentos.

Quando eu me separei para respirar, ele se mexeu até que deitamos lado a lado. Seus braços se enrolaram ao meu redor, mantendo nossos corpos se tocando. Não parecia haver oxigênio o suficiente nos meu pulmões e até mesmo Sasuke respirou uma vez ou duas - um recorde, pelo o que eu já tinha visto antes. Pouco a pouco eu controlei minha respiração e meu coração diminuiu para um ritmo não perigoso. Ele estendeu a mão e tirou o cabelo úmido do meu rosto, sorrindo antes de beijar a minha testa.

― E pensar que você realmente acreditava que tinha alguma coisa errada com você.

― Alguma coisa está errada comigo, eu não consigo me mexer.

Isso era verdade. Deitada perto dele, meus braços e pernas simplesmente não respondiam a nenhum dos comandos que eu dava a eles. Meu cérebro teve um apagão de cinco minutos para conseguir lidar com isso, aparentemente.

Ele sorriu e se inclinou para lamber o mamilo mais perto dele, passando suavemente a língua sobre ele. A auréola estava supersensível pelas suas atenções anteriores, e milhares de minúsculas agulhas de prazer correram para a ponta. Quando subiu para o limiar da sensibilidade, ele parou repetindo o processo no outro.

Algo chamou minha atenção quando eu olhei para baixo.

― Eu estou sangrando? ― Eu perguntei surpresa.

Ele mal parou para olhar. ― Não, amor. Isso é de mim.

― O que é-? Oh. ― Pergunta idiota. Ele me disse antes que vampiros choravam vermelho. Acho que os outros fluídos seguiam o exemplo.

― Me deixa levantar, eu vou lavar.

― Eu não me importo. ― Ele respirou as palavras na minha pele. ― É meu, afinal. Eu vou limpar você.

― Você não vai rolar para o canto e dormir? ― Não era isso que normalmente acontecia? A menos que ele realmente, _realmente_ gostasse de acariciar depois, as coisas estavam tomando rumos notoriamente sérios assim que sua mão se moveu mais para baixo, buscando o meu íntimo.

Ele parou seus afazeres para rir, levantando sua cabeça dos meus seios.

― Kitten ― ele sorriu ― Eu estou longe de ir dormir. ― O olhar em seus olhos enviou arrepios através de mim. ― Você não tem ideia de quantas vez eu fantasiei sobre ter você assim. Durante nosso treinamento, nossas lutas, as noites que eu vi você vestida e tocada por outros homens... ― Sasuke parou de falar para me beijar tão profundamente que eu quase esqueci sobre o que nós estávamos falando. ― E todo o tempo vendo você olhar para mim com medo a qualquer momento que eu te tocasse. Não, eu não estou com sono. Não até que eu estiver experimento cada centímetro da sua pele e fizer você gritar de novo e de novo.

Ele abaixou sua cabeça para os meus mamilos mais uma vez, sugando-os e estimulando-os com o dente. O jeito que as suas presas roçavam nas auréolas era assustadoramente erótico.

― Um dia eu vou achar aquele seu velho idiota e o matar, ― ele murmurou, tão baixo que eu mal pude ouvi-lo.

― O que? ― Ele acabou de dizer isso?

Um forte puxão da sua boca me distraiu, e então outro e outro, até que minhas preocupações derreteram sob o sensual assalto aos meus mamilos. Depois de um tempo ele olhou para eles e sorriu com satisfação.

― Vermelho escuro, os dois. Exatamente como eu te prometi que ficariam. Vê? Eu sou um homem de palavra.

Confusão nublou minha mente por um segundo. Então eu me lembrei daquela tarde com ele tentando tirar a vergonha de mim com suas horas de conversas sórdidas, e cor de repente flamejou no meu rosto.

― Você não quis realmente dizer todas aquelas coisas, quis? ― Minha mente se rebelou com o pensamento, mas houve um rápido martelante pulso no meu corpo que esperava traiçoeiramente pelo oposto.

Ele riu de novo, baixo e roucamente. Sua sobrancelha se arqueou em uma pecaminosa promessa, seus olhos mudaram do negro para o puro verde, e sua boca deslizou mais para baixo no meu estômago.

― Oh, Kitten, eu quis dizer cada palavra.

Eu acordei com alguma coisa fazendo cócegas nas minhas costas. Pareciam borboletas. Abrindo meus olhos, a primeira coisa que eu vi foi um braço envolto ao meu redor, sua pálida cor quase idêntica a minha.

Sasuke estava curvado junto às minhas costas, seu quadril tocando o meu. As borboletas eram ele pressionando beijos na minha pele.

Meu primeiro pensamento foi _Ele escolheu a profissão errada. Deveria ter continuado como prostituto. Ele faria milhões._ O segundo pensamento era muito menos agradável, e eu enrijeci. Se minha mãe pudesse me ver agora, ela me mataria!

― Manhã de arrependimentos? ― Ele parou de me beijar com um barulho de decepção. ― Eu temia que você pudesse acordar e se açoitar por isso.

Enquanto ele falava, eu pulei para fora da cama como se eu tivesse sido atirada de um canhão. Eu tinha que pensar no que fazer, e eu não conseguiria fazer isso no mesmo quarto com ele. Nem mesmo parando para achar a minha calcinha ou sutiã, eu só joguei uma camisa e coloquei meu jeans. Deus, minhas chaves, onde eu tinha colocado as minhas chaves?

Sasuke se sentou. ― Você não pode sair igual a um furacão e fingir que isso nunca aconteceu.

― Agora não, ― eu disse desesperadamente, tentando não olhar para ele. _Ahá_ , chaves! Agarrando-as com dedos cerrados, eu corri para fora do quarto.

― Kitten...

Eu não parei.

* * *

 **Notas finais**  
*Ted Bundy = Foi um dos serial killers mais famosos da história dos Estados Unidos.  
*Vampire Henchman = Seguidor fiel de vampiro.


	13. Chapter 13

Eu dirigi direto para casa, minhas emoções estavam em um cabo-de-guerra, todo o caminho. Fazer amor com Sasuke tinha sido além de incrível, e ele estava certo. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia fingir que não aconteceu. Mas havia mais do que considerar apenas os meus sentimentos. Para mim, seria apenas moderadamente casual sobre ter dormido com ele. A principal razão do meu pânico, no entanto, era saber como minha mãe iria reagir. Eu não poderia dizer para ela, nunca. E isso significava que eu tinha que parar isto antes que vá mais longe.

Meus avós estavam na varanda, bebendo chá gelado quando parei duas horas depois. Pareciam um cartão postal americano com seus cabelos brancos e roupas simples, rostos intemperizados de tempo.

– Olá, – eu cumprimentei-os distraidamente.

Houve um silvo de minha avó. Logo depois veio um berro de indignação do meu avô. Eu só os encarei.

– Qual o problema com vocês dois?

Curiosa, eu assisti como o meu avô se tornara três tons de vermelho. Afinal, não era como eu nunca tivesse voltado no dia seguinte várias vezes antes e nunca tinha comentado sobre isso. Eles tinham adotado um "não pergunte, não diga" quando chegava de minhas noites fpra.

– Mebuki, venha aqui fora, menina! – Ele ignorou minha pergunta e se pôs de pé. Um momento depois minha mãe saiu, seu rosto tão confuso quanto o meu.

– O quê? Há algo de errado?

Ele respondeu-lhe ainda tremendo de ira.

– Basta olhar para ela. Olhe para ela! Você não pode me dizer que ela não estava fazendo nada de errado noite passada! Não, ela estava convivendo com o diabo, que é o que ela estava fazendo! "

Eu paralisei, forçando meu cérebro para descobrir como ele descobriu que eu tinha dormido com um vampiro. Tinha crescido presas? Chequei meus dentes com o dedo, mas eles estavam tão quadrados e planos como o normal.O gesto enfureceu-lo ainda mais.

– Não mostre o dedo em seus dentes para mim, senhorita! Quem você pensa que é?

Para seu crédito, ao menos desta vez minha mãe começou a me defender.

– Ah, pai, você não entende. Ela- – Sua voz sufocou abruptamente como ela olhou para mim com um olhar menos chocado .

– O que? – perguntei assustada.

– Seu pescoço... – ela sussurrou, a descrença em seus olhos.

Aterrorizada, eu a empurrei e corri para o banheiro mais próximo. Havia marcas de mordida? Deus, e se ele tivesse me mordido, sem eu perceber? Uma vez que eu olhei meu reflexo no entanto, o motivo de sua reação ficou claro. Em espaços irregulares e em diferentes tons de azul estavam quatro - não, cinco chupões. Não apresentava perfurações de dentes de um vampiro, mas simples, inconfundíveis chupões. Abrindo a camisa do Sasuke, vi que meus seios apresentavam marcas semelhantes. Boa coisa esse top não ser decotado, ou eles teriam todos caídos mortos imediatamente.

– Eu sei o que é! – Vovô Haruno gritou da varanda. – Você deveria se envergonhar de si mesma, correndo em volta, não casar, ficar a noite toda fora. Vergonha!

– Vergonha! – Minha avó ecoou. É bom saber que ainda chegam a um acordo sobre as coisas, depois de quarenta e três anos de casamento.

Subi para o meu quarto, sem respondê-los. Era definitivamente hora para eu procurar acomodações alternativas. Talvez aquele apartamento estaria vago imediatamente. Para minha total falta de surpresa, minha mãe me seguiu.

– Quem é ele, Sakura? – Ela perguntou logo que fechou a porta atrás dela. Tinha de lhe dizer algo.

– Ele é alguém que eu conheci quando eu estava à procura de vampiros. Nós, ah, temos algo em comum. Ele os mata, também.

Não há necessidade de entrar em mais detalhes. Como um dos mais importantes, sobre ele ser um vampiro.

– É... é muito sério entre vocês dois?

– Não! – Minha negação foi tão veemente que ela franziu a testa. Não, nós não podemos ter uma relação porque ele é tecnicamente morto, mas meu Deus, ele é lindo e fode como um Trojan.

– Então, porquê... ? – Ela parecia realmente confusa. Suspirando, me deitei na cama. Como detalhar luxúria irracional a sua mãe?

– Bem, simplesmente aconteceu. Não foi planejado. – Um olhar de horror atravessou seu rosto.

– Será que você usou qualquer proteção?

– Não era necessário, – eu respondi a verdade sem pensar.

Ela levou a mão à boca. – O que quer dizer, não era necessário? Você poderia ficar grávida! Ou pegar uma doença!

Foi preciso um grande esforço para não rolar meus olhos. Eu poderia apenas imaginar a minha resposta. _Boas notícias, mãe. Ele é um vampiro e um velho, por isso não há risco de gravidez ou doenças. É impossível._ Em vez disso, eu apenas lhe disse para não se preocupar.

– Não se preocupe? Não se preocupe! Vou lhe dizer o que vou fazer. Eu estou indo para o postinho de saúde próximo da cidade onde ninguém nos conhece, e eu vou te comprar preservativos! Você não vai terminar jovem e grávida, como eu fiquei, ou pior. Há AIDS agora. E sífilis. E gonorreia. E mesmo coisas que não posso pronunciar! Se você está indo praticar esse tipo de comportamento, então pelo menos você vai estar segura.

Ela pegou sua bolsa com um brilho determinado nos olhos e se dirigiu para a porta.

O proprietário, Sr. Ichiraku, me disse que eu poderia me mudar na semana seguinte. Não poderia ser imediatamente. Eu me ocupei com banho, depilação, escovar os dentes, qualquer coisa menos me perguntar o que o Sasuke estava fazendo. Talvez eu estivesse preocupada por nada. Talvez tinha acabado sendo casual para ele, e eu não teria sequer que dizer-lhe que não poderia acontecer de novo. Afinal, o homem era algumas centenas de anos mais velho que eu e um ex gigolô. Eu certamente não roubei sua virgindade.

Um carro parou em nossa garagem por volta das seis, e não soou como minha mãe. Olhei para fora da janela, curiosa e vi que era um táxi. Uma familiar cabeça escura apareceu, e em seguida o Sasuke. O que ele estava fazendo aqui? Outro olhar de pânico revelou que a minha mãe ainda não estava de volta, mas se ela chegasse agora e visse ele...

Desci as escadas tão rápido, que tropecei e cai em uma pilha na escadas assim que meu avô abriu a porta.

– Quem é você? – Ele exigia de Sasuke.

Eu estava mentalmente focada com uma história sobre ele ser um colega de faculdade, quando Sasuke respondeu-lhe em tom perfeitamente educado.

– Eu sou uma menina jovem e bonita que veio aqui para pegar sua neta para o fim de semana.

 _Hein?_ Minha avó enfiou a cabeça para fora, também, de boca aberta com a visão de Sasuke em sua porta.

– Quem é você? – Ela repetiu.

– Eu sou uma menina jovem e bonita que veio aqui para pegar sua neta para o fim de semana. – Ele repetiu a estranha história, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos com um flash de verde. Ela logo ficou com o mesmo olhar vidrado que seu marido usava, e em seguida, acenou com a cabeça uma vez.

– Oh, bem, isso não é bom? Esta é uma bela jovem. Seja uma boa amiga para ela e a mantenha na linha. Ela tem hematomas de amor no pescoço e não voltou para casa até esta tarde.

Doce Jesus Cristo, por que o chão apenas não me engole? Sasuke sufocou um riso e assentiu solenemente.

– Não se preocupe, vovó. Estamos indo para um retiro da Bíblia para retirar o demônio dela.

– Bom para você, –– meu avô disse com uma voz aprovadora, branco sem expressão. – Isso é o que ela precisa. Tem sido selvagem toda a sua vida.

– Vão pegar uma garrafa de chá, vocês dois. Hora de ir.

Foram, ainda com olhos vazios, e entraram na cozinha. Logo eu podia ouvir a água sendo colocada na chaleira. Eles nem sequer bebem chá.

– O que você acha que está fazendo aqui? – Eu perguntei em um sussurro irritado. – Se os filmes estavam certo, você não poderia vir a menos que seja convidado!

Ele riu. – Desculpe, amor. Os vampiros podem ir a qualquer lugar que quiserem.

– Por que você está aqui? E por que você enganou os meus avós para pensar que você é uma menina?

– Uma menina bonita, – corrigiu-me com um sorriso. – Não podemos deixá-los acreditar que tinha saído com um tipo mau, podemos?

Eu estava com pressa para ele sair. Se minha mãe voltasse, levaria mais do que um flash de seus olhos para convencê-la que ele não era o que ela via como seu pesadelo ganhando vida.

– Você tem que ir. Minha mãe vai ter um ataque cardíaco se ela te ver.

– Estou aqui por uma razão, – ele disse calmamente. – Não que eu queira que você se envolva mais, mas à noite você foi muito enfática de que você gostaria de ser informada se eu descobrisse onde era esse clube. Eu descobri. É em Kiri, e eu estou voando para lá hoje à noite. Te comprei um bilhete, se você quiser ir também. Se não, vou entrar em sua cozinha e convencer seus avós de que eu nunca estive aqui. Dessa forma, você não terá que explicar a minha presença mais tarde para sua mãe. Cabe a você, mas você tem que decidir agora.

Eu sabia o que eu iria escolher, mas eu ainda estava decidindo a forma como essa cena poderia ter sido evitada.

– Por que você não ligou ao invés de apenas aparecer?

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

– Eu liguei. Só que seu avô desligou na minha cara, logo que eu pedi para falar com você. Você realmente precisa de um telefone celular. Ou lembrar-lhes que você tem vinte e dois anos e é apropriado para um cavalheiro te telefonar.

Deixei o comentário _"cavalheiro"_ passar.

– Sim, bem, eles estão fora de moda, e surtaram quando viram o meu pescoço, que era muito irreverente, em todo caso! Deixando todos aqueles "Um aqui, outro ali!" chupões para que eles vissem!

Um sorriso puxou em sua boca.

– Com toda a justiça, Kitten, se eu não curasse sobrenaturalmente, eu estaria coberto com marcas semelhantes, e minhas costas seria um rio de cicatrizes de suas unhas.

 _Mudança de assunto. Mudança de assunto!_

 _–_ Até hoje à noite, – Eu disse às pressas. – Você sabe que eu vou. Eu disse que quero parar Orochimaru, e eu falei sério. Você disse que encontrou o clube né? Isso foi rápido.

– Eu sabia antes, de fato, – disse ele, encostado no batente da porta. – Eu pesquisei esta manhã, enquanto você estava dormindo. Ia te falar sobre isso quando acordasse, mas em seguida, saiu correndo como se o diabo estivesse correndo atrás de você e não me deu uma chance.

Eu tive que abaixar meu olhar. Olhar nos olhos dele era mais do que eu poderia aguentar.

– Eu não quero falar sobre isso. Eu não sou tão superficial para deixar os meus... Como se chamam? _"meus impulsos"_ sobre a noite passada interferir em um assassinato, mas eu acho que é melhor se nós deixarmos isso quieto.

Seu meio sorriso permaneceu.

– Impulsos? Oh, Kitten. Você quebra meu coração.

Isso me fez erguer minha cabeça. Ele estava tirando sarro de mim? Eu não poderia dizer.

– Vamos nos concentrar em prioridades. Se você quiser, nós vamos, ah, falar sobre isso mais tarde. Depois do clube. Espere aqui enquanto eu pego minhas coisas.

Ele segurou a porta aberta. – Não é necessário, eu trouxe a sua roupa de jogo. Depois de você.

– Eu não te vi por aqui antes, torta de cereja, – disse o vampiro enquanto ele deslizava para o assento ao lado do meu. – Meu nome é Deidara.

Bingo! Eu estava tão feliz, que quase bati palma. Tínhamos desembarcado em Kiri, às dez, checado nossa vaga no hotel às onze, e chegado no Club Flame pouco antes da meia-noite. Eu tinha estado sentada neste lugar nojento por duas horas, e com o vestido de sacanagem que eu estava vestindo, não tinha estado solitária por duas horas.

 _"Doce para comer, e rápido também,"_ eu respondi, mentalmente para medir seu nível de potência. Não é um Mestre, mas forte. – À procura de um encontro, querido?

Ele arrastou os dedos ao longo do meu braço.

– Pode apostar, torta de cereja.

Ele tinha cabelos loiros, um sorriso amigável, e uma atlética constituição. Sua fala arrastada, além do seu comportamento idiota, só o fez parecer mais amigável. Quem poderia ser mal quando ele tinha um sorriso tão doce, certo?

O cara à minha esquerda, que estava encostando em mim a noite toda, deu-lhe um olhar fulminante.

– Hey senhor, eu a vi primeiro.

– Por que você não dá o fora daqui e vai para casa? – Deidara rebateu, ainda sorrindo. – Melhor se apressar, agora. Eu não gosto de repetir.

Se eu fosse esse cara, eu ouviria o aço debaixo de seu tom manso, avisando-o. Claro, eu não estava bêbado, ignorante, e simplesmente ignorando o perigo na minha frente.

– Eu acho que você não me ouviu, – o homem falou de forma quase incompreensível, colocou uma mão pesada sobre ele. – Eu disse, eu a vi primeiro.

Deidara não perdeu o sorriso. Ele pegou o homem pelo pulso e o arrastou para fora da cadeira.

– Não há necessidade de brigar e causar tumulto, – ele disse com um piscar para mim. – Nós vamos tirar cara ou coroa por você, docinho. Estou me sentindo sortudo.

E ele arrastou o homem para fora do bar. O fato de que ninguém comentou dizia tudo sobre a classe do lugar.

Olhei em volta, desesperada. Se eu tentasse parar o Deidara, eu ia estragar o meu disfarce e foderia a chance do Sasuke encontrar o Orochimaru, novamente. Então, eu não fiz nada. Eu beberiquei meu drinque e me senti mal por dentro.

Quando Deidara voltou, ele tinha um sorriso até mesmo cordial, e ele estava sozinho.

– Acontece que hoje à noite eu tenho muita sorte, – comentou. – A pergunta é, você vai me fazer muito, muito afortunado?

Eu estava tentando ouvir uma batida de coração lá fora, mas o ruído interior era muito alto. Qualquer coisa que tenha acontecido tinha acabado. Não havia nada a fazer além de terminar isso.

– Claro, querido. Eu só preciso de uma pequena coisa para ajudar com o meu aluguel primeiro. – Minha voz era de flerte. Nenhuma sugestão de estresse. Prática leva à perfeição, e o comentário do aluguel era para a minha imitação Kin. Eu pensei que era sombriamente apropriado.

– Qual é o seu preço, torta de cereja?

– Cem dólares, – Eu ri, deslocando na minha cadeira para o meu vestido subir mais um pouco. – Você vai ser feliz por ter doado, prometo.

Deidara fixou o olhar nas minhas coxas, no vestido ridiculamente curto, e ele respirou profundamente. Apenas os meses de treinamento me impediram de corar com o que eu sabia que ele estava fazendo.

– Querida criança, comparando sua aparência, eu diria que é uma pechincha. – Ele estendeu a mão e eu segurei ela, pulando da cadeira.

– Deidara, não é? Não se preocupe. Você está indo para um deleite real.

Enquanto Deidara dirigia, fiquei em silêncio agradecendo a Deus que ele não tinha tentado uma rapidinha no local. Meu disfarce de prostituta não ia longe. Sasuke estaria seguindo em uma distância discreta, e nós estávamos esperando que eu seria levada de volta ao lugar de Deidara, quebrando a regra fundamental de Sasuke de não entrar na toca de um vampiro. As informações que poderíamos obter valia a pena o risco de ele ter companheiros de quarto.

– Quanto tempo você é uma menina da vida, docinho? – Deidara perguntou, como se estivesse falando sobre o tempo.

– Oh, cerca de um ano, – eu respondi. – Eu sou nova nesta cidade, mas estou juntando para me mudar novamente.

– Não gosta de Kiri? – Ele perguntou e virou em uma estrada.

Deixei uma pitada de nervosismo entrar na minha voz. – Onde estamos indo? Eu pensei que você iria apenas parar do lado da estrada ou algo assim.

– É ou algo assim, torta de cereja. – Ele riu. – Acredite nisso.

Como seria que uma prostituta normal reagiria? – Ei, não vá longe demais. Eu não quero andar toda a noite para voltar para o meu rumo.

Deidara virou a cabeça e olhou-me em cheio no rosto. Seus olhos de esmeralda ardiam e ele perdeu aquele comportamento amigável.

– Cale a boca, cadela.

Certo. Acho que as sutilezas acabaram! Pra isso eu era adaptada muito bem. Eu odiava conversa fiada. Concordei com o que eu esperava ser uma expressão de vidro e olhei em frente, sem outra palavra. Fazer qualquer coisa além disso seria suspeito.

Deidara assobiava "Amazing Grace", enquanto dirigia. Isso era tudo que eu podia fazer para não bater minha cabeça e esmagá-la. Você está brincando comigo? Ele não poderia escolher algo mais apropriado, como "Shout at the Devil" ou "Don't Fear the Reaper"? Algumas pessoas não tinham o bom senso de música para um sequestro. Ele freou quarenta minutos mais tarde em um complexo de apartamentos minúsculos. Ele era afastado de outros edifícios semelhantes ao longo da rua. O bairro era inferior da classe média, mas não era gueto. Apenas algo que você não iria ver as pessoas passeando para aproveitar a vista.

– Lar doce lar, torta de cereja. – Ele sorriu, fechando o carro. – Pelo menos por enquanto. Então você vai ter que sair da cidade como você queria.

Interessante. Eu não tinha sido autorizada a falar, por isso eu continuei com meu ato catatônico. Cólera surgiu em mim, pensando em todas as meninas que não tinham estado fingindo. Sangue contaminado tinha vantagens.

Deidara abriu a porta do carro e me puxou para fora. Deixei que ele me empurra-se pelo lance de escada abaixo. Ele nem se incomodou em me segurar enquanto se atrapalhava com a sua chave. Tudo certo, amigo. Não se preocupe comigo. Eu sou impotente.

Ele me empurrou para dentro quando abriu a porta. Deixei-me cair, parcialmente, para ficar baixa e obter uma visão do meu ambiente, e também para que minhas mãos ficassem perto de minhas botas.

Deidara não se importou comigo alastrando no chão. Ele passou por cima de mim e se jogou em um sofá próximo.

– Peguei outra, Kakuzu, – ele gritou. – Venha ver. – Houve um resmungar, um ranger de mobiliário, e então, presumivelmente, Kakuzu.

Ver ele quase quebrou o meu disfarce, porque caminhava totalmente nu. Tive de obrigar a mim mesma a não desviar o olhar. Sasuke foi apenas o segundo cara que eu tinha visto dessa forma, e Kimimaro tinha sido tão rápido que mal contava. No meio de tudo, eu estava envergonhada. Que absurdo. Kakuzu veio por cima de mim e inclinou meu rosto para cima. Suas partes estavam balançando tão perto, eu lutei com a vergonha, e para não recuar.

– Ela é linda.

Deidara grunhiu. – Eu a encontrei. Eu vou primeiro.

Essa declaração jogou pra longe o meu embaraço. _Filho da puta_. Estes porcos iriam me estuprar! Eu só ouvi passos do lado de fora quando Kakuzu virou-se para Deidara.

– Está esperando alguém...?

Minha estaca saiu da minha bota no mesmo instante em que Sasuke abriu a porta com um pontapé. Talvez eu estava sendo maldosa. Poderia ter sido conveniente devido à sua proximidade, mas o primeiro lugar que eu acertei foi a virilha de Kakuzu. Ele soltou um grito estridente e tentou me agarrar. Eu me virei, tirei a minha outra estaca e a arremessei direito em suas costas. Isso o jogou de joelhos e eu o ataquei, saltando em suas costas como se fosse um rodeio macabro.

Kakuzu se mexia freneticamente, mas eu peguei a estaca com as duas mãos e inclinei para baixo, empurrando com todas as minhas forças. Ele desmoronou debaixo de mim. Splat. Eu dei outro empurrão na estaca como um bônus e me afastei com um pontapé, que ele não sentiu.

– Acho que você foi o primeiro depois de tudo, estúpido.

Sasuke já tinha o Deidara nocauteado quando eu olhei para eles. Ele ergueu-o no sofá, sentando-o no seu colo em uma pose que teria sido cômica para dois homens adultos. Se você não contar a lâmina escondida sobressaindo do peito do Deidara.

– Ainda bem que eu não precisava de outro informante, amor, – comentou secamente. Eu dei de ombros. Tarde demais agora.

– Então você deveria ter me dito.

Deidara estava me encarando da forma mais surpresa.

– Seus olhos... – ele gaguejou.

Eu não precisei olhar no espelho para saber que estavam iluminados. Lutar era uma maneira fazê-los brilhar. Era como uma _ereção ótica_. Coisas inevitáveis uma vez que se passa de um certo ponto.

– Amáveis, não são? – Sasuke disse sedosamente. – Em desacordo com o coração batendo. Sinta-se livre para ficar chocado. Eu sei que eu estava quando vi pela primeira vez eles brilhando.

– Mas eles são... Ela não pode...

– Oh, não se preocupe com ela por mais tempo, companheiro. É comigo que você precisa se preocupar.

O que retornou a atenção de Deidara para ele. Ele se mexeu, um movimento que fez a faca se apertar nele.

– Kitten, alguém está no quarto ao lado. Eles são humanos, mas não se apresse a assumir que eles são inofensivos.

Peguei três pequenas adagas da minha bota e fui dar uma olhada. Agora eu também peguei o som de uma batida do coração que vem da parte de trás do apartamento. Era na sala que Kakuzu tinha saído. Ele teria guardado sangue quente?

Quando eu me aproximava do quarto, eu fiquei de joelhos e me inclinei para a frente rastejando. Uma bala na cabeça era só o que me faltava. Eu esperava que qualquer um que estivesse apontando esperasse que eu estivesse mais alta, e eu o alcançaria antes dele apertar o gatinho. Eu poderia matar outro ser humano? Só existe uma maneira de descobrir.

Eu espreitei cautelosamente ao redor da parte inferior da moldura da porta e depois corri com um grito.

– Precisamos de uma ambulância!

A menina estava imóvel olhando para o teto. Uma olhada revelou que não tinha armas. A única coisa que ela estava usando era o seu próprio sangue. Seus braços e pernas foram arremessados para fora em uma pose flagrante, e ela não estava se movendo. Claro que não.

Minhas facas caíram dos dedos sem força. Eu não conseguia parar de olhar para ela. Todos estes anos, eu tinha matado vampiros, e eu nunca tinha visto a vítima antes. Ler sobre isso nem se quer pode se comparar a viver isso, respirando a evidente crueldade de alguém. Meu olhar foi de sua garganta até os punhos, e para a dobra da coxa. Todos apresentavam distintas feridas que escorriam lentamente.

Despertaram-me do meu estado de choque horrorizada. Eu peguei o lençol e comecei a rasgá-lo . A menina nem sequer se moveu quando eu usei as tiras como bandagens e amarrei-a toda, exceto seu pescoço. Essa ferida eu pressionei manualmente usando os restos de lençol para cobri-la, enquanto a levava para fora do quarto.

– Eu tenho que levá-la para um hospital

– Espere, Kitten.

Sasuke me deu um olhar impenetrável quando eu corri para a sala principal daquele buraco. Deidara mal olhou para a figura em meus braços. Ele parecia mais preocupado com a sua própria contrariedade.

– Mas ela perdeu muito sangue! E pior!

Sasuke sabia o que "e pior" significava, mesmo se ele já não pudesse dizer pelo cheiro. A perda de sangue pode ser reabastecido. Suas feridas emocionais nunca poderiam curar.

– Se você colocá-la em um hospital local, você também pode muito bem matar ela de uma vez. Orochimaru vai enviar alguém para silenciá-la, ela sabe muito. Eu vou cuidar dela, mas deixe-me tratar com ele primeiro.

Deidara virou a cabeça, tanto quanto sua proximidade permitiu.

– Eu não sei quem você é, filho, mas você está cometendo um grande erro. Se você cair fora daqui agora, você pode apenas viver o suficiente para se arrepender.

Sasuke deixou escapar um riso de escárnio. – Bem dito, companheiro! Alguns dos outros imploraram imediatamente, e você sabe como é tedioso. Você tem razão, não fomos apresentados adequadamente, mesmo que eu já saiba o seu nome. Eu sou Sasuke.

O deslize dos olhos de Deidara deixou-me saber que ele tinha ouvido falar dele. Um dia, eu poderia ter de perguntar como ele ganhou a sua reputação. Então outra vez, eu provavelmente não queira saber.

– Não há nenhuma razão para não ser civilizado sobre as coisas. – Deidara de repente estava de volta ao seu jeito encantador. – Orochimaru disse que você foi transformado depois dele, mas por que você não se junta? Você não pode vencê-lo, então você deve se juntar a ele. Inferno, ele adoraria ter alguém como você em sua equipe. Esta é uma torta grande e doce, meu amigo, e não há ninguém quem não gostaria de um pedaço dela.

Sasuke se inclinou para que pudesse olhar para ele.

– É mesmo? Eu não tenho tanta certeza de que Orochimaru gostaria de ter a mim. Matei uma quantidade terrível de seus sujeitos, você vê. Ele pode ser contra isso.

Deidara sorriu. – Ah, inferno, isso é como uma entrevista de emprego para ele! Não se preocupe sobre nada disso. Ele pensa que se foram burros o suficiente para serem mortos por você, ele não os quer em primeiro lugar.

– Nós não temos tempo para isso, – eu rebati, sentando a menina no chão. – Ela está sangrando até a morte enquanto você está fazendo amigos!

– Só um momento, Pet. Deidara e eu estamos conversando. Agora, sobre esta torta, amigo. Grande e doce, você diz? Eu estou receoso que eu preciso de um pouco mais de incentivo para deixá-lo vivo do que apenas um "grande e doce." Tenho certeza de que posso encontrar alguém que pagaria uma bonita recompensa pelo seu cadáver.

– Não tanto quanto você pode conseguir jogando com o Orochimaru, em vez de contra ele. – Ele acenou com a cabeça em minha direção. – Você vê aquela pequena moça que a sua gata selvagem está segurando? Cada uma desses docinhos custam sessenta mil, quando isto é tudo posto na cama. Nós as enfeitamos e deixamos elas descanssarem primeiro, então nós as vendemos para um dos nossos. Refeição completa, sem precisar limpar o prato depois! E então elas são um prato perfeito para um faminto mordedor de ossos! Quero dizer, essas garotas nunca foram úteis em suas vidas...

– Pedaço de merda! – Eu gritei, marchando em direção a ele com a minha estaca.

– Fique onde está, e se eu tiver que lhe dizer mais uma vez, eu vou arrancar sua cabeça sangrenta fora! – Sasuke trovejou em mim.

Eu gelei. Seus olhos brilharam com um brilho perigoso que eu não tinha visto desde que nos conhecemos. De repente, eu estava apreensiva. Ele ainda estava tentando obter informações de Deidara... ou estava recrutando em vez disso?

– Isso é melhor. – Sasuke voltou sua atenção para Deidara. – Agora, então, você estava dizendo?

Deidara riu como se eles compartilhassem uma piada. – Ufa! Sua gatinha é nervosa, não é? Melhor prestar atenção a suas pequenas bolas antes que ela arranque-as de sua cintura!

Sasuke riu também. – Sem chance disso, amigo. Ela gosta muito do que eu faço com elas para roubá-las de mim.

Me senti mal, e minha cabeça começou a rodar. Como ele poderia perder tanto tempo, enquanto esta menina estava sangrando por todo o tapete? Meu Deus, e se este fosse o Sasuke real? E se tudo antes disso tinha sido uma atuação? Quero dizer, quão bem eu o conhecia, afinal? Esta poderia ter sido sua intenção o tempo todo, e quão divertido que eu tinha sido enganada e ajudado a ele. A voz de minha mãe ecoou na minha cabeça. Eles são maus, todos, Sakura. Eles são monstros, monstros...

– Sessenta cada uma, isso é bom, mas dividir de quantas maneiras? Não é uma grande quantia, se você estiver espirrando-a sobre um grande lago.

Deidara relaxou tanto quanto poderia. – Não, não é muito se for apenas algumas dúzias de garotas perdidas, mas multiplique isso por centenas. Tem apenas vinte e um de nós no momento, e Orochimaru está expandindo o seu banquete. Se globalizando com eles. Inferno, a Internet abriu uma base de clientes totalmente nova para nós, sabe do que estou falando? Mas ele quer manter a sua estrutura interna pequena. Apenas o suficiente para manter as rodas movendo pela doce estrada para a terra feliz. Você não está cansado de viver de trabalho em trabalho? Renda contínua, essa é a chave. Nós funcionamos através do nosso último grupo de garotas, e é tempo de caça novamente. Alguns meses de racionamento, e depois é só sentar e assistir a conta bancária crescer. É doce, deixe-me te dizer. Doce.

– De fato. Você pinta um quadro tentador, camarada. No entanto, existem alguns amigos do Orochimaru com quem eu não tenho nenhum amor restando entre nós, então me diga, quem mais está neste trem? Não posso me inscrever se eu tiver transado com suas esposas ou murchado seus irmãos, certo? – O sorriso foi varrido da face de Deidara. Algo frio caiu sobre sua expressão e sua voz perdeu o calor.

– Foda-se.

Com essas palavras, Sasuke abandonou seu jeito casual.

– Certo. – Seu tom ficou nítido também. – Sabia que você ia descobrir isso eventualmente. Bem, obrigado de qualquer forma, amigo. Você foi moderadamente útil. Apenas vinte e um de vocês, você diz? Isso é menos do que eu pensava, e eu tenho um pressentimento decente de quem o resto deles poderia ser.

Alívio bateu em mim com tanta força que meus joelhos tremiam. Oh Deus, por um segundo, eu não tinha pensado que ele estava fingindo. Eu pensei que tinha sido enganada da pior maneira possível.

– Kitten, não sinto outra pessoa, mas dê uma olhada ao redor deste edifício de qualquer maneira. Quebre as portas se você precisar, mas certifique-se de que ninguém está aqui.

Fiz um gesto para a menina, que não tinham se movido. – E ela?

– Ela vai segurar um pouco mais.

– Se você me matar, não será só Orochimari que vai descer sobre você. Você desejaria que sua mãe nunca tivesse nascido, – Deidara assobiou. – Ele tem amigos, que vão mais além do que você pode aguentar.

Eu saí, mas parei para ouvir a resposta de Sasuke antes de ir para o apartamento mais próximo.

– Até que ponto Orochimaru e seus amigos vão? Eu pensei que eles não se importavam com qualquer um que fosse estúpido o bastante para ser murcho por mim. Suas palavras, camarada. Eu suspeito que você as está lamentando.

Uma varredura rápida no complexo deu em nada. Havia somente quatro unidades distintas e elas estavam todas vazias. Este edifício era uma fachada, foi o meu palpite. Apenas uma unidade foi habitada por Kakuzu e logo seria por Deidara. Ainda assim, para o observador casual, ele tinha sido outro apartamento típico de pequeno porte. Um dia, eu gostaria de ver realmente algo típico.

Quando voltei, dez minutos depois, a menina ainda estava deitado no chão, mas o Sasuke e Deidara tinham desaparecido.

– Sasuke?

– Aqui atrás, – ele gritou.

O quarto do Kakuzu. Aproximei-me com menos discrição do que antes, mas não podia entrar correndo para dentro sem cuidado. Desconfiada. Sim, essa era eu.

A visão que me cumprimentou ampliou meus olhos. Sasuke tinha Deidara na cama. Não deitado sobre ela, mas nela. A estrutura metálica foi envolvido em torno dele e torcida para formar braçadeiras. Aquela faca de prata ainda estava em Deidara, fixada em uma curva para segurá-lo no lugar. Sasuke tinha três jarros perto de seus pés. Seu cheiro, mesmo com o meu nariz, me disse o que eles eram.

– Agora, companheiro, eu vou te fazer uma oferta. Ela só fica prorrogada uma única vez. Diga-me quem são estes outros jogadores, todos eles, e você vai morrer rápido e limpo. Recuse, e... – Ele ergueu um jarro, esvaziando o seu conteúdo sobre Deidara. Suas roupas absorveram o líquido e o cheiro áspero de gasolina encheu o ar. – Você vai viver o tempo que for preciso para que isso te mate.

– Onde você conseguiu isso? – Eu fiz a pergunta irrelevante.

– Sob a pia da cozinha. Pensei que ia ter algo parecido com isso. Não achou que eles apenas deixariam este lugar com todas as provas forenses depois que eles fossem, pensou?

Eu não tinha ido tão longe no meu pensamento. Eu tinha estado um dia atrasada a noite toda, como parecia. Deidara lançou à Sasuke um olhar cheio de ódio gelado.

– Eu vou te dizer no inferno, e isso vai ser em breve.

Sasuke riscou um fósforo e jogou em cima dele. As chamas brotaram instantaneamente. Deidara gritou e começou a se debater, mas a estrutura da cama o manteve no lugar Ou o fogo incapacitou ele rapidamente também .

– Resposta errada, amigo. Eu nunca blefo. Vamos, Kitten. Estamos partindo.


End file.
